


ENAMORADOS DEL REY DE LOS VAMPIROS

by FANNYLUCIEN66



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (TV 2013), Dracula - Bram Stoker, Dracula 2000 RPF, Dracula Untold (2014), Hotel Transylvania (Movies), las novias de Dracula
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominant Masochism, Fetiche, Gay Sex, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, Violation, Violent Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 37,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANNYLUCIEN66/pseuds/FANNYLUCIEN66
Summary: CUATRO GAYS SE ENAMORAN PERDIDAMENTE DEL REY DE LOS VAMPIROS Y SON CAPACES DE DARLE TODO GUSTO SEXUAL A ÉL





	1. EL REY LLEGA DE SU VIAJE AL HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA

**Author's Note:**

> DE TODOS HAY UNO QUE LO COMPLACERA DE FORMAS BESTIALES A ÉL Y A VLAD EL PADRE DEL VAMPIRO

Cancelar 

En el Hotel Transylvania, se preparaba la fiesta en Homenaje de su dueño y gerente Vlad Tepes Dracula, , había ascendido al Trono de Transylvania debido a que su padre habÍa claudicado,para darle el reinado a Él, ahora era :

_"REY DE LOS VAMPIROS, REY DE_ _TRANSYLVANIA, REY DE LOS MONSTRUOS"._

Llegó una Gran caravana de autos al Hotel, del Jaguar negro,salió Drácula y lo recibieron con aplausos y vítores, después bajo su Padre Vlad, Lydia su hermana, Mavis su hija y Jhonny su yerno.

Entraron y los amigos de Drac, lo abrazaron diciendo:

\-- ¡ _FELICITACIONES DRAC_ !--.... Drac abrazó a sus amigos,sabía que lo decían con verdadera amistad...

Las brujas hicieron unas chispitas de colores en homenaje a su Rey,era hermoso como lo recibieron, sus arañas le habían hecho una gran telaraña tejida con su nombre y su puesto ahora:

\--" _BIENVENIDO DRACULA REY DE TRANSYLVANIA_ "

Fueron hasta el Gran Salón de Fiestas, estaba un Trono,una mesa larga enfrente y a cada lado del trono sillas de lado a lado, en el trono se sentó Dracula y los demas en las sillas alrededor de la mesa.

Vlad, el Padre de Dracula, se levantó con una Copa de Vino, para hacer un pequeño discurso en homenaje de su hijo y al final dijo:--" _ETERNA VIDA AL REY_ ",todos aplaudieron.

Jhonny, estaba encargado de la música, En varias mesas estaban llenas de comida y piqueos para monstruos y humanos,bebidas,etc.

Baiban, tomaban, comían,todo era alegría, en eso apareció Quasimodo Chef del Hotel con una Gran Sonrisa y venia empujando un pequeño carrito con una bandeja tapada,llegó donde estaba el Rey, le hizo una venía y le dijo:

" _MESSIÉ DRACULA, MI REY, AQUÍ ESTÁ SU POSTRE FAVORITO"_

Lo destapó y lo puso enfrente de Dracula,que lo vio con emoción, le hizo señas a Quasimodo para que se acerque a Él, Quasimodo caminó dio la vuelta a la mesa y llegó junto al Rey, quién se levantó y le dio un abrazo y le agradeció el gesto _._

Quasimodo se puso rojo de la emoción y se regresó a la cocina, entonces Dracula empezó a saborear su postre Favorito, cuando lo termino le dijo a su padre que estaba sentado junto a ÉL,sabe igual que el hacía mamá y su padre le sonrió.

En una de las mesas había 4 chicos, que estaban celebrando también y eran huéspedes del Hotel, pero era la primera vez que conocían al Dueño y ahora Rey.

Los 4 eran estudiantes de Diseño y decoración de Interiores y eran Geys, estaban sin pareja,por sus gustos raros que tenían, miraban a los invitados y la crítica a sus vestimentas o forma de comer era el estribillo entre ellos y las risas.

Pero, cuando salió a bailar el Rey con su Hija, les llamó la atención la forma de bailar del Rey, bailaba al ritmo de una canción Hip Hop, se miraron y Louis uno de ellos dijo:

_\--PENSÉ QUE ERA UN RUCO Y NO BAILABA ESTE RITMO,MAS CREÍ QUE ERA DE VALS O BOLEROS--_

Empezaron a interesarse en el Rey y verlo bailar. Jhonny puso la canción " _I'm In Love With a Monster_

Y Dracula bailó con su hermana Lydia, los 4 lo veían como bailaba esa canción, eran movimientos eróticos que hacían babear a los muchachos, se miraban y hubo un momento en que la pareja pasó cerca de ellos y sintieron el Aroma Varonil del Rey y se fijaron en el bulto que se veía en el pantalón, se relamian y se toqueteaban entre ellos señalando como movía las manos, las piernas y Charles dijo: 

\-- _Estoy recaliente,creo que si sigue bailando y moviéndose así,me voy a mojar todo_ \--

Se sonrieron entre ellos, la canción terminó y el Rey se acercó con su Padre a una de las mesas que tenían bocadillos y estaba cerca de los chicos, Dracula se recostó y su papa en forma de broma,le metió un dulce esponjoso a la boca y el Rey lo mordió despacio y miró a la mesa con sus ojos azulados y puso nerviosos a los chicos y Bran dijo:

\-- _NOS VIO, NOS VIO COMO SI SE HUBIERA DADO CUENTA QUE LO MIRAMOS_ \--

Mike dijo:-- _NO CREO, DEBE HABER SIDO CASUALIDAD QUE MIRO HACIA ACÁ_ \--.Se hicieron los disimulados y dejaron de verlo un buen rato.

Mientras tanto Vlad se separó de su hijo y fue al lado de su nieta, El Rey se quedó solo recostado,pero para aumentar el susto de los chicos, se movió de donde estaba y se acercó a la mesa de los chicos, jalando una silla y se sentó junto a ellos.

Ellos se levantaron por educación y se sentaron después del Rey.

Dracula:-- _HOLA,USTEDES SON HUESPEDES DEL HOTEL SUPONGO,NO LOS HE VISTO BAILAR CON NADIE, ESTAN SOLOS O SON PAREJA ENTRE USTEDES_?--

Se quedaron atónitos, ante la pregunta de Dracula, pero debían responderle es el Rey.

Bran:-- _BUENAS NOCHES SU MAJESTAD, SOMOS ESTUDIANTES DE DISEÑO Y DECORACIÓN DE INTERIORES Y ESTAMOS DE PASO POR AQUÍ Y NO SOMOS NADA SOLO COMPAÑEROS DE CLASE Y AMIGOS,NADA MÁS_ \--

Dracula:-- _SOLO AMIGOS, AH MUY BIEN, LES INVITO A DESAYUNAR MAÑANA EN LA MAÑANA A LAS 8AM, ME ESPERAN EN LA SALA DE ESTAR Y YO LOS BUSCO PARA LLEVARLOS A MI MESA PRIVADA, LOS ESPERO, HASTA MAÑANA_ \--.

Todos:-- _GRACIAS MAJESTAD_ \--

Y Dracula se levanto sonriendoles. Ninguno vio a Vlad que los miraba y a su Hijo cuando se levanto de la mesa,caminó directo donde estaba su Padre y le guiñó un ojo y Vlad sonrió picaramente. Vlad si se habia dado cuenta cómo ellos miraban a su Hijo.

**Vlad sabía de los gustos sexuales de su Hijo y le encantaba darle lo que le complacía,solo Vlad sabia de los fetiches ,perversiones,y locuras sexuales que se inventaba Dracula.**

Se decía para si mismo Vlad:-- _POBRES INGENUOS,J AJAJA_ \--.

Dracula abrazo a su hija, jalándola a bailar, la alzaba y la hacia reir igualmente El,la bajo y llamo a su padre para bailar la canción " _Dancig in the Strett_ " y se puso también a cantarla y su padre también. Dracula cantaba como Mike Jagger y Vlad como David Bowie, era espectacular ver eso.

Los invitados aplaudian a rabiar, más que todo viendo a Vlad bailar y cantar de esa manera.

Dracula y su familia se despidieron de todos y subieron a sus habitaciones a descansar.


	2. JUNTO AL VAMPIRO

Ya estaban los 4 en la sala de estar,todavia era las 7 y 30am, vieron salir del ascensor al Rey y acercarse a recepción,donde estaba Jhonny su yerno, habló un momento con ÉL, y camino hacia un lado y se perdió de la vista de ellos.

Charles:--- _NI SIQUIERA MIRÓ HACIA ACÁ_ \--

Louis:-- _DIJO A LAS 8AM,POR ESO NO MIRÓ_ \--

Vlad salio del ascensor y se acercó a los jovenes: 

\--" _HOLA,CHICOS,BUENOS DIAS, SOY EL PADRE DEL REY,ME LLAMO VLAD_ "--

Todos:-- _BUENOS DIAS SEÑOR_ \--

Vlad:-- _UN CONSEJO, TRATEN DE AGRADAR AL REY Y TENDRAN PRIVILEGIOS INIMAGINABLES_ \--

Y se levantó de ahí sonriendo y se fue a la recepción.

Los chicos se miraron con extrañeza del consejo que les dio el padre del Rey.

Sonaron las 8am y Dracula, llegó a la mesa de los chicos y les dijo:

" _BUENOS DIAS, ACOMPAÑENME,POR FAVOR"_

Todos _:--BUENOS DIAS MAJESTAD--_

Y lo siguieron, hasta que llegaron al comedor y había una puerta dorada que se abrió cuando Dracula chasqueo los dedos y había una mesa grande que ya estaba llena de alimentos,había huevos cocidos en copas,jugo de naranja,leche caliente en jarras individuales,frutas de toda clase,cereales en tazones,panes de toda clase en cada puesto donde se sentarían los chicos, en cambio la silla donde se sentó Dracula era Muy Grande con filos de oro y sus alimentos eran diferentes a la de ellos y tenia copas de cristal grandes con un liquido rojo que ellos ya se imaginaban que era.

Se sentó Dracula primero y les dijo:--" _SIÉNTENSE POR FAVOR Y SIRVANSE_ EL DESAYUNO"--

Todos:-- _GRACIAS MAJESTAD_ \--.

Estaban maravillados con todas las delicias allí servidas, Dracula los veia sonriendo la cara de sorpresa, comió tranquilamente,despacio no como habitualmente lo hacia con una rapidez inaudita,ahora quería conocerlos mejor. Espero que terminaran ,alzó su copa con Splendsangre y los miraba fijamente,terminó las dos y se limpió con su servilleta con filos de oro.

Dracula:-- _VAYA, USTEDES SON LOS HUMANOS MÁS EDUCADOS QUE HE CONOCIDO, SON METÓDICOS UNA VIRTUD QUE YO ADMIRO Y POR LO QUE VÍ CUANDO SALÍ DEL ASCENSOR MUY PUNTUALES Y DISCIPLINADOS, YA ESTABAN EN LA SALA DE ESTAR ANTES DE LA HORA ACORDADA, ESO HABLA MUY BIEN DE USTEDES_ \--.

Todos pensaron en que ni siquiera los vio su mirada fue hacia la recepción.

Dracula:-- "COMO ENCONTRARON EL HOTEL?

Louis:-- _ESTABAMOS EN LA CIUDAD Y ESCUCHAMOS EN EL MALL DEL HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA Y QUE EL DUEÑO ERA EL CONDE DRACULA,LA VERDAD PENSAMOS QUE ERA COSAS DE MITOS,PERO UNA CHICA NOS ENSEÑÓ UN COMERCIAL DONDE ESTABA EL HOTEL Y QUE RECIBIAN HUMANOS, Y NOS ANIMAMOS A VENIR Y PARA VER TAMBIÉN LA DECORACIÓN_ \--.

Charles:-- _CUANDO LLEGAMOS NOS ADMIRAMOS DEL BUEN GUSTO,LOS ADORNOS COMBINADOS CON LA FACHADA,EL COLOR DELAS PAREDES, TODO EN SÍ, ES EL PARAÍSO DE CUALQUIER DECORADOR DE INTERIORES_ \--.

Dracula:-- _OH, ME ALEGRA QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MIS GUSTOS EN LA DECORACIÓN_ \--.

Mike:-- _USTED PERSONALMENTE ELIGIO TODO_?

Dracula:-- _SI, TODO ESTA HECHO BAJO MI GUSTO Y SUPERVISIÓN_ \--.

Bran:-- _WOW, TIENE BUEN GUSTO MAJESTAD,ME QUEDE FASCINADO CUANDO VI TODO POR PRIMERA VEZ_ \--.

Dracula:--YA QUE ESTAMOS CONVERSANDO DE MIS GUSTOS,ME GUSTARIA SABER DE LOS SUYOS,PRIMERO TIENEN NOVIA?

Se quedaron boquiabiertas con la pregunta personal directa que les lanzó el Rey.

Mike:-- _EEEH, NOVIAS NO,MAJESTAD LA VERDAD NO SÉ COMO LO TOMARÁ PERO NOSOTROS SOMOS GAYS, PERO NO HEMOS TENIDO NOVIOS TODAVIA,ESPERAMOS A CULMINAR LA CARRERA,TRABAJAR Y DESPUÉS LA VIDA AMOROSA,ESO HICIMOS UN PACTO AL COMENZAR LA CARRERA--._

Dracula los miro sonriente y dijo:-- _A MI NO ME IMPORTA LAS PREFERENCIAS SEXUALES_ \--

Louis:-- _UF, MAJESTAD,NOS QUITA UN PESO DE ENCIMA,ESTÁBAMOS NERVIOSOS QUE SEA DE ESAS PERSONAS QUE NO LES GUSTAN LAS GAYS COMO NOSOTROS,POR ESO ES QUE TRATAMOS DE DISIMULAR_ \--.

Dracula:-- _EN NUESTRA FAMILIA DESDE HACE SIGLOS CONOCEMOS REYES,REINAS QUE NADIE SIQUIERA IMAGINA LOS GUSTOS SEXUALES QUE TENIAN Y POR ESO YA UNO SE ACOSTUMBRA Y DEJA QUE CADA QUIÉN HAGA CON SU VIDA LO QUE LE VENGA EN GANA_ \--.

Bran:-- _LA VERDAD CUANDO DESCUBREN LO QUE SOMOS NOS ALEJAN,NOS INSULTAN-_ -.

Dracula:-- _ME IMAGINO,A TRAVÉS DE LOS SIGLOS HE TRATADO CON GENTE HOMOFOBICA Y SE COMO PIENSAN Y YO NO ESTOY DE ACUERDO CON ESO,CUANDO ME ENCUENTRO CON ESA CLASE DE PERSONA,LA EVITO O NO LA RECIBO EN MI HOTEL_ \--.

Charles:-- _AQUÍ NOS HEMOS SENTIDO BIEN,NADIE NOS MIRA RARO,NOS TRATAN CON AMABILIDAD,SI FUERA POR MI,ME QUEDARA A VIVIR AQUÍ_ \--.

Ante estas palabras Dracula sonrió para sus adentros y una idea se poso en su mente.

Dracula:-- _BUENO,TENGO RESPONSABILIDADES CON EL GOBIERNO Y CON MI HOTEL,ME HAN CAÍDO BIEN,ASÍ QUE DISFRUTEN SU ESTADÍA SIN PAGAR NADA, ESTAN LIBRES DE USAR LAS INSTALACIONES GRATIS MIENTRAS ESTEN AQUÍ,Y CUANDO DESEE HABLAR CON USTEDES SE LOS COMUNICARE, HASTA LUEGO_ \--.

Todos:-- _HASTA PRONTO MAJESTAD Y GRACIAS_ \--.

Dracula fue donde estaba Jhonny y le dijo que a los 4 chicos no les cobren nada que podían usar todo. Jhonny asintió. Y Dracula fue a su despacho,seguido de Vlad sonriente.

Entraron al despacho,Vlad se sentó frente a su Hijo y dijo:--

\--¿ _QUE PASÓ CON LOS CHICOS ESOS_?--

Dracula:-- _PAPA, SON GAYS,JAJAJA, QUE SUERTE Y CREO QUE SON VIRGENES,MMMM_ \--.

Vlad:--¡ _QUE SUERTUDO Y SE VE QUE CONTIGO QUIEREN_ !--.

Dracula:-- ¡ VOY A CUMPLIR MIS FANTASÍAS,Y NO VOY A DESAPROVECHAR A NINGUNO!--.

Vlad:--¡ _QUÉ, CON LOS 4, ESTAS SEGURO Y COMO VAS A TENERLOS SIN QUE SE DEN CUENTA_ !--.

Dracula:-- _TENGO MIS MÉTODOS PAPÁ, ESTOS BIZCOCHITOS SON MIOS, MIOS_ !--.

Vlad:-- _YO NUNCA PUDE DARME ESE GUSTO DE COMERME A VIRGENES,SUERTUDO_ \--.

Dracula:-- _PAPA, ES QUE SOY UN BOMBÓN,TU YA ESTAS REUSADO,JAJAJA_ \--.

Vlad: -- _NO SEAS GROSERO HIJO,PERO DISFRUTA,DATE GUSTO ERES EL REY AHORA_ \--.


	3. LA VISITA DE DRACULA A LOUIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRACULA VA A LA HABITACION E DE LOUIS, Y LOUIS ABRE LA PUERTA AL REY SIN IMAGINARSE QUE SERIA LO MEJOR EN SU VIDA ABRIR ESA PUERTA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOUIS CUMPLE SU DESEO MÁS FERVIENTE CON EL REY,

**JAMÁS IMAGINO LOUIS QUE ABRIRLE LA PUERTA A DRACULA SERIA LO MAS HERMOSO DEL MUNDO**

Ya en la noche, Dracula se paseaba por el Hotel,ya sabía el numero de las habitaciones de los chicos, se estaba acercando a la habitación de Louis, tocó a la puerta y esperó que le abrieran, Louis, se asombró al ver al Rey en su puerta dijo:

\--¡ _OH,SU MAJESTAD, PASE, PASE_ \--,

Miró al Rey era alto 2mt de altura,fornido y tenía un aroma que lo enloquecía,lo invitó a sentarse.

Louis:-- _MAJESTAD A QUE SE DEBE SU VISITA_?--

Dracula gesticulo un ademán y se adueño de la voluntad de Louis y le dijo:

\-- _LLAMA POR EL CELULAR A TUS AMIGOS Y DILES QUE ESTAS EN LA CIUDAD Y NO SABES A QUE HORA REGRESARAS QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN_ \--

Louis así lo hizo y se desperto del hipnotismo como si nada y miró a Dracula esperando la respuesta.

Dracula:-- _VENÍA A SABER POR CURIOSIDAD, SI YO TE GUSTO COMO HOMBRE?_ \--

Louis se quedo asombrado por la pregunta y dijo:

\-- _MAJESTAD ESTEEE, SI, SI ME GUSTA,PERO ME DA UN POCO DE VERGUENZA USTED ES REY Y YO PUES NO SOY NADIE Y MIS AMIGOS TAMBIÉN ESTÁN IMPRESIONADOS POR USTED_ \--

Dracula sonrio todo se le estaba cumpliendo y le dijo:-- _ERES VIRGEN_?--

Louis se sonrojo y se puso a temblar de verguenza: --" _EEEH, PUES SI, SOLO ME BESARON A LOS 14 AÑOS Y ME DI CUENTA QUE ME GUSTABAN LOS HOMBRES_ "--

Dracula se levantó e hizo un ademán con la mano hacia la puerta para hacer que no salga ningún sonido de la habitación y que nadie se acerque a la puerta a molestar.Gesticulo asi mismo y su capa voló al armario , su chaqueta también,se quedó en su camisa negra.

Sonrió mirando a Louis, le cogió la mano y lo levantó hacia ÉL, y lo abrazó,Louis otra vez sintió ese rico aroma varonil de Dracula, sintió que le acariciaba los cabellos se sentía sorprendido pero le encantaba eso, después Dracula le agarro las manos y lo alzo pegado a la pared hasta estar al mismo nivel de ÉL y se acerco sonriendole y poso sus labios en los suyos y empezó a besarlo, Louis estaba en la gloria .Dracula jugueteaba con la lengua en el interior de la boca de Louis,jamás lo habían besado así,era tan hermoso.

De pronto lo soltó,gesticulo con la mano y encendio el equipo de sonido y puso una canción y se puso a bailar frente a Louis,que lo miraba embelesado, parecía stripper y empezó sacandose la camisa,le dio la espalda y Louis le vio la ancha espalda musculosa,se dio la vuelta y pego un gritito de gusto viendo tremendo pecho y brazos musculosos parecía un Adonis y era guapo,ojos azules y una sonrisa perfecta.Bailando hizo desaparecer los pantalones , se quedó en boxer y sus hermosas piernas largas y musculosas hicieron babear a Louis y el bulto ese hermoso e inmenso bulto de la entrepierna.

Sintio que le agarro las manos y lo hizo bailar con ÉL apegandolo a su cuerpo,Louis sintió un éxtasis increíble y Dracula empezó a besarle la nuca y a lamérsela,le hacia sentir emociones que nunca había sentido,sintió que su camiseta desaparecía por arte de magia y su pantalón,quedo así mismo en boxer color naranja que traía.Lo volvio a poner contra la pared a su nivel para besarlo mas largo y profundo.

Dracula:--¡ _ME GUSTAS MUCHO LOUIS,QUIERO HACERTE MÍO,LO DESEAS_?-!--

Louis todo excitado:-- _SI, SI QUIERO_ \--

Lo cargo hasta la cama,lo acostó y se le subió encima a besarlo con avidez y fue besandole el cuello haciéndolo sentir caliente,bajo por el pecho,chupándole las tetillas y a una de ellas la mordió sacándole un poco de sangre,pero Louis sentía era deseo mas que dolor,bajo por su estomago y volvio a subir y besarle en la boca metiéndole su lengua.

Después El se acostó y Louis empezó a acariciarlo con sus manos el pecho,su cara,mirandolo con deseo y empezó a besarlo con lujuria,besándole y lamiéndole el cuello,bajo por el pecho y besandole las tetillas de Dracula que gemía de placer,bajo por su estómago y cuando llego al miembro erecto se quedo atónito era enorme.

Dracula:-- _LOUIS NUNCA HAS CHUPADO UN PENE VERDAD,YO TE ENSEÑO,MIRA, ACARICIALO CON AMBAS MANOS DE ARRIBA A ABAJO NO APRIETES DEMASIADO,LUEGO LO LAMES COMO TÚ QUIERAS Y AL FINAL METES TU BOCA Y LO CHUPAS COMO SI FUERA UN CHUPETE_ \--.

Louis empezó a sobarle el pene y sentía rico ese roce y veía a Dracula que le gustaba y gemía cuando lo hacia rapido, empezó a lamerlo,sintío una dulzura y lo hacia de todas formas, al final abrio bien la boca para meterselo y chuparlo,le encanto demoro mucho chupandoselo que Dracula acabó en su boca con un orgasmo y Louis sintio el semen caliente y se lo trago todo y siguio chupando.

Dracula no aguanto más y lo agarro y lo acosto de espaldas,pero lo mordió un poco para inyectarle su veneno un poco para que no sienta dolor al penetrarlo,pero primero le beso la espalda,bajando su lengua acariciandolo desde la nuca hasta donde empieza las nalgas y se las besó y chupó primero,le paso la lengua por el ano,le metio un dedo y le puso un poco de saliva en la entrada y empezó a penetrarlo muy despacio porque sabia que era virgen,Louis no sentia nada de dolor solo placer cuando sintio que se lo estaba metiendo,le dio pequeñas embestidas,hasta que lo hizo fuerte y empezó a empujarselo con fuerza y Louis lo sentía grande que le llenaba.

Las embestidas de Dracula hacia estremecer la cama,como vampiro demoro mucho y Louis disfrutaba y tuvo un orgasmo,le besaba el cuello agarrado de la cama al frente y le embestia duro,Dracula acabo 3 veces pero seguia hasta que Dracula y Louis terminaron igual el orgasmo.

Se bajo de Louis y se acostó al lado y Louis lo abrazo y le siguio besando el pecho diciendo:

\-- _LO AMO MAJESTAD_ ,--

Dracula:-- _DIME DRAC, CUANDO ESTEMOS JUNTOS_ \--.Louis miraba enamorado a Drac,lo acariciaba,se le subió encima y empezó a acariciarlo todo,a besarle su cuerpo y de nuevo fue a chuparle el miembro,pero lo hacia despacio haciendo gemir de placer a Drac.

Y otra vez estaba erecto,pero esta vez,Louis se le sentó encima,subiendo y bajando haciendole el amor El a Drac, haciendolo disfrutar al máximo,mientras Drac le acariciaba,el cabello,el pecho y despues le agarro las caderas para hacerlo mover de adelante hacia atras haciendolo sentir en la gloria a Louis,despues le puso en cuatro y empezo a penetrarlo ,Louis sentía un enorme placer y otra vez vino el orgasmo,pero Drac no paraba seguía bombeando hasta que volvieron acabar en el orgasmo los dos juntos.

Drac se levanto y dijo:-- _YA ES TARDE Y PUEDEN DARSE CUENTA DE MI AUSENCIA_ \--.

Se baño y se vistió en un ademán con ropa limpia y su ropa usada desapareció, se sentó en la cama y le dijo a Louis: 

\--¡ _YO TE BUSCO CUANDO QUIERA REPETIR ESTO CONTIGO,TU NO ME BUSQUES_!--

Le dio un largo beso en la boca,sonrió, hizo un ademán y desapareció en una bruma escarlata.

Louis estaba feliz,su primera vez fue con un Rey, wow,y no podía presumirlo con sus amigos.

Dracula llego a su habitación,entro a lavarse la boca y ponerse su perfume y allí estaba su Padre sonriente.

Vlad:--" _Y, QUE PASÓ_?--.

Dracula:--" _SI ERA VIRGEN, ESTABA APRETADITO Y HUELE RICO SU CUERPO_ "--

Vlad le dio 2 botellas con Splendsangre mezclada con sangre de cordero que había cazado.

Vlad:--¡ _TOMATE TODO,DEBES REPONER ENERGÍAS,TIENES QUE IR AL CONSEJO VAMPÍRICO,TIENES QUE FIRMAR UNOS PAPELES,VOY CONTIGO_!--.

Dracula:-- _ESTA BIEN PAPÁ_ \--.

El único que no estaba tan contento era Louis queria presumir lo que habia pasado y no podia:

\--" _DIABLOS, REDIABLOS, ME VOY A QUEDAR CON TODAS LAS GANAS DE PRESUMIR_ "--.


	4. GOLPAZO EN LA PISCINA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los chicos viendo al Rey en el traje de baño babearon de gusto y vieron cuando Louis tuvo el accidente Dracula se preocupo y se lo llevo rapidamente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRACULA LES DIJO UN SECRETO A LOS CHICOS... LOS QUIERO TENER EN MI CAMA A CADA UNO DE USTEDES

Louis se baño, se cambio de ropa,se secó el pelo con la secadora y bajó a la Sala de Estar,no vio a ninguno de sus amigos, fue al comedor tampoco estaban ahí, llamó por el celular a Bran y le contestó:

\-- _EH, LOUIS,ESTAMOS EN LA PISCINA,PONTE EL TRAJE DE BAÑO Y VEN_ \--.

Louis:-- _YA, YA VOY A CAMBIARME_ \--.

Subió de nuevo a su habitación,se puso el traje de baño y fue directamente a la piscina, se sentó en una silla al lado de sus amigos, tomaron unos tragos gratis por la orden de Dracula, estaban picando unos dulces y mirando a la gente nadar ya tenían 2 horas allí.

Cuando escucharon decir:

\--"BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS"--.

Miraron y era Dracula que estaba con un traje de baño pegado al cuerpazo que tenía,los ojos se les salían a los chicos,y vieron que se les acercaba donde estaban ellos.

Dracula agarro una de las sillas y dijo: --¡ _MUCHACHOS,COMO ESTÁN,NO LOS VEO MOJADOS,ACASO NO HAN ENTRADO A LA PISCINA_?!-

Todos:-- _NO TODAVÍA SU MAJESTAD_ \--

Dracula les sonrio y dijo:-- _VOY A HACER UN SALTO,PERMISO_ \--.

Ellos lo miraban caminar como todo el Rey que es,babeaban mirándolo que se subió arriba para dar el salto a la piscina.

Dracula llego a la punta de la Tabla,sus movimientos eran de un saltador profesional y cuando saltó hizo un triple mortal que hizo soltar un "OH"--. a todos y al entrar casi no salpico nada y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

Los llamó:--" _VENGAN,VAMOS JUGANDO VOLLEY ACUATICO_ "--

Asomó su padre y le dijo que venga a jugar también, Vlad se cambio con magia y estaba también en traje de baño, los chicos entraron a la piscina y Vlad fue de un lado y Drac del otro.

Empezó el partido, todo era golpeo de pelota para allá y para acá,pero cuando les tocaba a los vampiros se hacían a un lado porque los tiros eran fuertes,casi al terminar,Vlad aprovechó un hueco y lanzó al otro lado con fuerza y Louis quiso agarrarla y le pegó en la cara y lo noqueó, sacándole sangre de la nariz y la boca, Drac lo agarró y lo sacó de la piscina,lo cargó y fue a la enfermería a supervelocidad que parecía una mancha corriendo.

En la enfermería lo acostó en una camilla y le lamió la sangre de la nariz y de la boca, las heridas superficiales se curaron al instante. El Doctor saludó a Dracula y empezó a examinar al chico. Miró a Dracula, y dijo:

__ _TIENE EN LA NARIZ ROTO EL TABIQUE Y LA BOCA SOLO ESTÁ HINCHADA DEL GOLPE_ \--.

Llegaron asustados los amigos de Louis a la entrada de la enfermería y Vlad no los dejo entrar.

El doctor le dijo,si quiere le enderezamos la nariz en forma vampirica o lo hacemos en forma humana que tarda más.

Dracula lo veía todo hinchado y se le salieron las lágrimas y dijo:

\--"YO LO HAGO"... Y con su mano le enderezó el tabique a velocidad que Louis apenas sintió el dolor. El doctor le inyectó un desínflamante que haría efecto y deshincharía la cara y la boca,que debía descansar y ponerse hielo para acelerar el proceso desinflamatorio.

Entraron los chicos y vieron a Louis con la cara hinchada y se les llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, el doctor dijo que no se preocuparan que ya solo debía descansar,que pronto se le deshincharía la cara.

Dracula dijo:-- _YO LO LLEVO A SU HABITACIÓN,NO SE PREOCUPEN,VAYAN A LA PISCINA_ \--.

Vlad lo miró y dijo:-- _DISCULPA MUCHACHO POR EL GOLPE,NO DEBÍ HACERLO TAN FUERTE_ \--.

Dracula lo cargó y se hizo humo escarlata y apareció en la habitación de Louis,lo puso en la cama y en verdad que le dolía verlo así,tan hinchado y adolorido, lo beso y le metió la lengua en la boca y le puso un poco de su saliva dentro del paladar y dentro de las mejillas y rápidamente se deshincharon, después le lamió toda la cara y se deshinchó al instante.

Hizo un ademán para que nadie abra la puerta , lo abrazó y puso su cabeza en el pecho de Louis y empezó a sollozar diciendo:

" _DEBÍ ADVERTIRTE DE LA FUERZA DE NOSOTROS LOS VAMPIROS,NO DEBISTE TRATAR DE PARAR ESA PELOTA,PAPÁ TE PUDO HABER MATADO_ "

Se vió un humo gris entrar por debajo de la puerta era Vlad que se acercó donde Dracula:

\-- _PERDONA HIJO,NO IMAGINE QUE IBA A TRATAR DE BLOQUEAR LA PELOTA,LO LASTIME MUCHO_ -

Dracula:-- _YA PASÓ PAPÁ,YO NO LES ADVERTÍ DE NUESTRA FUERZA A NINGUNO_ \--.

Vlad:-- _LOS CHICOS ESTÁN EN LA PISCINA PERO ESTÁN TRISTES,MEJOR ANDA CON ELLOS, POR LO QUE VEO,LO HAS AYUDADO, SI QUIERES ME QUEDO A CUIDARLO HASTA QUE TU REGRESES_ \--.

Dracula:-- _ESTA BIEN PAPÁ,YA BAJO,CUÍDALO,POR SI ACASO_ \--.

Vlad:-- _DISIMULA HOMBRE, SE NOTA QUE HAS LLORADO_ \--.

Dracula se limpió las lágrimas,respiro hondo e hizo un ademán y desapareció en el humo escarlata y apareció en la piscina,ya mas tranquilo.

Los Chicos:-- _MAJESTAD,COMO ESTA LOUIS,ESTA MEJOR_?--.

Dracula:-- _SI, YA ESTA MEJOR CON EL CALMANTE QUE LE INYECTO EL DOCTOR,ESTA DURMIENDO TRANQUILO,YA MAÑANA AMANECERÁ SIN HINCHAZON,NUESTRA MEDICINA ES MÁS RÁPIDA QUE LAS DE LOS HUMANOS,LA VERDAD QUE OLVIDÉ DECIRLES QUE NUESTRA FUERZA ES 100 VECES MÁS QUE LAS DE USTEDES,DEBÍ ADVERTIRLES--. S_ e le soltó un pequeño sollozo y ellos se dieron cuenta extrañados.

Bran:-- _DISCULPE MAJESTAD ACABA DE SOLLOZAR Y PORQUE_ \--.

Dracula limpiándose las lágrimas:-- _ES QUE USTEDES LOS HUMANOS SON DELICADOS Y LOUIS O CUALQUIERA DE USTEDES HUBIERA MUERTO CON ESE GOLPE,PAPÁ A SU EDAD DERRIBA 20 ÁRBOLES CON FACILIDAD-_ -.

Charles:-- _DISCULPE MAJESTAD SI NO ES MOLESTIA CUANTOS AÑOS TIENE SU PADRE_?--.

Dracula:--1 _689 años, y Yo 575 años,mi hija 120 años_ \--.

Todos estaban con la boca abierta haciendo reír a Dracula, 

Mike:-- _PERO SI USTED PARECE SOLO DE UNOS 30 AÑOS Y SU PAPÁ DE 50 AÑOS,ES INCREÍBLE_ \--.

Dracula:--" _O SEA QUE SOY ATRACTIVO SEGÚN USTEDES_ "--.

Mike:-- _YO DIRÍA GUAPO,ATRACTIVO,HERMOSO,PRECIOSO,COMIBLE_ \--

Los demás:-- _MIKE QUE ESTAS DICIENDO_ \--

Mike:-- _QUE, ES LA VERDAD, ESO ES LO QUE PENSAMOS DE ÉL,NO SE HAGAN_ -

Dracula se los quedó viendo muy serio y los chicos se ruborizaron pensando que se enojó con lo que dijo Mike.

Y de repente Dracula se carcajeo como nunca lo habían escuchado y bajo la tensión que tenían los chicos que ya se estaban asustando.

Dracula:--¡ ME SIENTO HALAGADO,DE LO QUE PIENSAN DE MÍ !--.

Y Ya que están ustedes diciendo sus secretos,les voy a decir el mío:--

" _USTEDES ME ENCANTAN,ME GUSTAN PARA TENERLOS EN MI CAMA, YA LOUIS FUE MÍO,SI USTEDES QUIEREN PUEDO HACER LO MISMO POR TODOS USTEDES,QUE DICEN_ "--.

Se quedaron estáticos con lo que escucharon del Rey, que dijo de Louis,por eso se preocupó por El y lo ayudó y se acordaron lo que les dijo el Padre del Rey, se miraron y miraron al Rey que les sonreía,solo se imaginaban ese tremendo hombre con ellos,se babearon con ese pensamiento.

Dracula:-- _PIÉNSELO Y ME DICEN QUIEN SE ATREVE,ADIÓS,VOY A VER COMO ESTÁ LOUIS_ \--.

Y se fué en una bruma escarlata, Ellos abrieron la boca de asombro y gritaron WOWWW.

\--" _LOUIS TOCÓ ESE HERMOSO HOMBRE,OH,YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO"_ \--.

Mike:-- _BAJEN LA VOZ,ESTO DEBE SER NUESTRO SECRETO,ENTRE NOSOTROS NADA MÁS_ -


	5. EL ARREBATADO MIKE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MIKE NO TIENE NADITA DE MOSCA MUERTA,DE FRENTE TODO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MIKE VA A HACER QUE EL REY HAGA CON ÉL LO QUE QUIERA

Estaban en la cena y se le ocurre a un huésped hacer la famosa guerra de comida,pero sin percatarse que entraba en ese mismo momento el Rey y un poco de comida le cayó en la cara, puso su cara de enojado y miro para todos lados y pregunto:

\-- _QUÉ ES ÉSTO, QUIÉN FUE_ \--.

Todos estaban asustados, estaba furioso,no le gustaba el desperdicio de nada peor de la comida.

Se levantó un huésped y señalo a un monstruo Yeti diciendo que ÉL COMENZÓ LA GUERRA DE COMIDA.

Lo miró y le dijo:-- _VENGA CONMIGO_ \--

limpiándose con su pañuelo,la comida que tenia pegada en su cara.

Llegaron al despacho,hizo sentarse al Yeti y Dracula pegó tremendo grito que se le escuchó en todo el Hotel:

\--¡ _EN ESTE HOTEL ESTA PROHIBIDO EL JUEGO DE COMIDA,COMO SE LE OCURRE DESPERDICIAR EL ALIMENTO QUE A OTROS LE HARÍA FALTA,QUE LE PASA A USTED_? !--.

Todos conocían el mal carácter del Rey y temblaron al escucharlo,se miraban entre sí.

Los chicos escucharon el grito y se asustaron,en eso Vlad se les acercó y les dijo:

" _POBRE,EL QUE ESTÁ CON MI HIJO,CUANDO SE ENOJA,LO DESAPARECE DE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA,COMO ES EL REY,TIENE TODO EL DERECHO DE HACERLO,ES LA LEY_ "

Y se fue riéndose,de pronto se escuchó un " BUM,BUM". Y siguio los ruidos de siempre del Hotel.

Como a los 20minutos asomó a la Recepción sonriente Dracula, saludo con un gesto a los chicos.Se les acercó y dijo:

\-- _QUIÉN SE ATREVE, VOY A MI DESPACHO ,ESPERO AHÍ_ \--. Y sonrío.

**INVITACIÓN ACEPTADA DE MIKE**

Mike:-- _YO VOY,MIEDOSOS,ME VOY A COMER ESE BIZCOCHO_ \--.

Se levantó y fué al despacho de Dracula,tocó despacio y escucho:-- _ENTRA MIKE_ \--

Mike:-- _COMO SUPO QUE ERA YO_?--.

Dracula:-- _UNA DE MIS VIRTUDES, TE DECIDISTE A ESTAR CONMIGO,VAMOS_ \--.

Le dio la mano y se hicieron humo escarlata y apareció en la habitación de Dracula.

Mike estando a solas,olió ese rico aroma varonil de Dracula,vio un humo gris entro por la puerta,era Vlad.

Vlad:-- _OYE,DEBISTE LLAMARME, TE VAS SIN DECIR NADA, BUENO VOY A QUEDARME EN RECEPCIÓN Y YA DARÉ ALGUNA EXCUSA,HOLA CHIQUILLO_ \-- Y se fué.

Dracula sonrio a Mike y se quitó la capa y el chaleco,hizo un ademán en la puerta y puso una canción y empezó a bailar.

Mike era más arrebatado que Louis y también se puso a bailar al lado de Dracula,sacandose así mismo la ropa, quedo en una camiseta suelta y pantaloncillos, Dracula lo apegó a la pared,de la manos y empezó a besarlo, Mike estaba en la gloria,le sabían rico esos besos.

Dracula se le alejo y dejo que vea su torso desnudo y Mike lo veia babeandose,Dracula se quedo en boxer negros y con un ademan quedo igual Mike,éste fue a abrazar a Dracula, manoseandolo por todas partes,haciendo sonreir al Rey,Lo agarró de las manos y lo volvió a alzar de la manos en la pared y le dijo:-- _MIKE, TÚ NO ERES VIRGEN,VERDAD_ \--.

Mike:-- _YO PERDI MI VIRGINIDAD A LOS 15 AÑOS Y LO HE HECHO,PERO DESDE QUE ENTRE A LA UNIVERSIDAD NO_ \--.

Dracula:-- _ENTONCES,CONTIGO ES DIFERENTE,TE GUSTAN EL SEXO FUERTE VERDAD_ \--.

Mike:-- _LA VERDAD SI, ME ENCANTA Y USTED ME ENLOQUECE-_ -

Dracula lo beso con lujuria, abierto en todo ya que éste si era experimentado y podía dar rienda suelta al verdadero amante que era Dracula.

Dracula se quedo parado y Mike aprovecho besandole cada parte del cuerpo y le bajo los boxer y quedandose admirado del enorme miembro del Rey dijo un:-- _WOW--._

Se arrodillo y empezo a chuparlo como El sabia hacerlo,haciendo gemir de placer al Rey,hasta hacerle tener un orgasmo y se trago todo sin dejar nada,le sonrio y siguio chupandoselo.

Despues Dracula le saco los boxer a Mike,lo acostó se le monto encima,Mike se dio cuenta lo enorme que era el Rey,que empezo a besarlo, despues el cuello,bajo a las tetillas, le mordia una le saco sangre pero Mike sentía estar en la gloria,lo excitaba todo lo que le hacia Dracula,de repente le dio vuelta y Mike quedo boca abajo y le besaba la espalda,pasandole la lengua por la mitad y bajando hasta las nalgas,que se las besaba y lamía,después le puso un poco de saliva y comenzo a penetrarlo,Mike gimió de placer y El Rey comenzó a bombearlo con fuerza,eso le encantaba a Mike,sentia que era enorme y le encantaba,le alzo el trasero para que le dé más duro y Dracula se lo empujaba con fuerza,tuvo un orgasmo,pero igual seguia dándole.

Como vampiro no se cansaba,Mike tuvo un orgasmo rico,Dracula salio de encima de El,sonriendo y Mike,se le subio encima diciendole:

\-- _LO AMO MI REY,ESTOY ENAMORADO DE USTED,ME GUSTO DESDE QUE LO VÍ_ \--.

Dracula se sonrio y le dijo:-- _DATE GUSTO_ \--

Mike empezó a besarlo con pasión,le metía la lengua en la boca y después besaba cada parte del cuello,lamiéndoselo y el pecho lo besaba y lo acariciaba,los brazos,las piernas,le besaba y sobaba el miembro, empezó de nuevo a chuparlo, a lamerlo,hasta que hizo que tenga un orgasmo,lo limpio con la lengua,entonces Dracula lo puso boca arriba y le alzó las pierna para meterselo por atras pero mientras lo hacia,lo besaba como era bien alto lo alcanzaba y Mike esta sintiendo lo más rico insospechado,mientras lo bombeaba duro,le besaba y le lamia el cuello,fue un orgasmo mutuo riquisimo.

Se acostaron y Mike seguia acariciandolo y decia:-- _NO QUISIERA IRME DE SU LADO NUNCA_ \--

Dracula:-- _Y TUS ESTUDIOS_?--

Mike:-- _UY SI NO QUIERO SER UN BURRO QUIERO SER PROFESIONAL_ \--.

Dracula:-- _VAS A LA UNIVERSIDAD Y SI QUIERES VIENES DE VACACIONES ACA Y ESTAMOS JUNTOS_ -

Mike:-- _CLARO QUE VENDRÉ,JAMÁS PERDERÍA UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE ESTAR AQUÍ CON USTED Y ME HAGA EL AMOR COMO USTED LO HACE,ME ENLOQUECE_ -.

Dracula:-- _ÉSTO DEBES MANTENERLO EN SECRETO_ \--.

Mike:-- _CLARO QUE SÍ,TODO LO QUE ME PIDA,LO HARÉ SIN CHISTAR_ \--

Y otra vez lo besó,le encantaba sentir los labios del Rey y su lengua en su boca.

Hasta que el Rey se levantó y fue a bañarse,cuando salió hizo un ademán y se cambio de ropa diciendo:

\-- _TENGO QUE IRME,TENGO MIS OBLIGACIONES EN EL GOBIERNO Y AQUÍ EN EL HOTEL--._

_Se agacho a besar a Mike en la cama y le dijo:_

_\--NO ME BUSQUES,YO TE BUSCARE CUANDO DESEE ESTAR CONTIGO,DE ACUERDO?--._

_Mike:--CLARO. MAJESTAD--_

Y se desvaneció en una bruma escarlata,mientras Mike recordaba lo que pasó y se relamia acordandose del cuerpazo y lo que pasó con el Rey.


	6. BRAN ESTAS SEGURO?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LA SUERTE DE DRACULA AL MÁXIMO BRAN MASOQUISTA QUIEN LO HUBIERA CREÍDO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRACULA APROVECHÓ TENIENDO SEXO DURO CON BRAN,ARUÑAZOS,MORDISCOS TODA PERVERSIÓN

Vlad:-- _DRAC, POR LO QUE VEO ESTOS CHIQUILLOS TE ADORAN--._

Dracula:-- _SI,ME DÍ CUENTA,LOUIS ES TIERNO Y TRANQUILO A ESE LO TRATO CON_

_DELICADEZA,PERO MIKE EL QUE TÚ VISTE ES ARREBATADO LE GUSTA EL SEXO DURO,PUES LE DI_

_CON TODO ME ENCANTÓ,HOY VOY A VER QUIÉN VIENE A MÍ_ \--

Vlad:-- _OJALÁ ALGUNO LE GUSTE EL MASOQUISMO,ESO A TI TE ENLOQUECE,TE ACUERDAS QUE_

 _SE LO HACÍAS A LOS PRISIONEROS EN LA GUERRA, JAJA_ \--.

Dracula:-- _OJALA, PERO IGUAL DESPUÉS QUE PRUEBE A TODOS AL QUE MÁS ME GUSTE,SE LO_

_HAGO IGUAL,DESPUÉS LE BORRO LA MEMORIA Y YA,PERO DE QUE ME DOY GUSTO,ME LO DOY--._

Los chicos estaban reunidos y Mike no dejaba de relamerse los labios cada vez que hablaba del Rey y lo que hicieron, Bran decía, yo voy a ser mejor que tú, ya sabes lo que me gusta y lo que hago y ya ha pasado mucho desde que estamos en la Universidad y solo de imaginármelo encima mío,me estoy mojando.

Se rieron de lo que dijo Bran, y vieron a Dracula que estaba en la recepción y los miro sonriendo y se fue hacia el despacho.

Bran les dijo:-- _SABEN QUÉ, YO NO ME VOY A QUEDAR CON LA GANAS, AHORITA ME VOY A VERLO_ \--

La contextura de Bran era más fuerte que los otros al ser de descendencia latina era de color café con leche y era un chico caliente por naturaleza y le encantaba ciertos fetiches y por eso fue por la cocina y pidió si le podían dar fresas,uvas y chocolate,ya sabían que el Rey los apoyaba dándole gratis todo.

Se fue hacia el despacho y toco suavemente la puerta y dijeron desde dentro:--PASE--.

Bran entró y Saludo:--MAJESTAD,BUENAS NOCHES--.

Dracula se levanto y se le acercó:--HOLA BRAN, BUENAS NOCHES,QUE TRAES AHÍ?--.

Bran:--COSITAS RICAS PARA EL AMOR,JEJE--

Dracula sonrio y le robo un beso,se sentó de nuevo y habló por celular:

\-- _PAPÁ PUEDES AYUDARME EN LA RECEPCIÓN?,VOY A ESTAR OCUPADO,NO SE CUANTO TIEMPO_ -

Dracula :-- _VAMONOS_ \---. Y abrazó a Bran y se hicieron una bruma escarlata , desaparecieron y asomaron en la habitación del Rey.

Hizo un ademán para sellar la habitación de los ruidos y que nadie entre.

Bran se sacó rápidamente la ropa y se quedo en uno boxer amarillos con imagenes de pikachú, Dracula vio esto y se pegó tremenda carcajada.

Bran se puso colorado,pero el Rey lo abrazó y lo hizo sentarse en la cama y dijo:

\--Mirame bailar para tí, primero Bran--.

Puso una música suave y empezó a bailar mirándolo y sonriéndole, daba vueltas y sus movimientos era de un Stripper, sacándose de a poco la ropa y quedarse en los boxer y jaló a Bran a bailar con ÉL, apegandolo a su cuerpo.

Bran se sentía muy caliente con el roce continuo de su espalda con el pecho del Rey,hasta que Dracula le agarro las manos y lo alzo en la pared y empezó a besarlo profundamente y moviendo su lengua dentro de la boca de Bran, lo dejo levitando en la pared y empezó a besarle el cuello a darle pequeños mordiscos,lo mismo en las tetillas,en el medio del pecho hasta el ombligo y le dio la vuelta,le beso la nuca,le paso la lengua por la espalda y llego hasta las nalgas redonditas que tenia Bran,se las chupo y se las dejo rojas de chupones,lo bajo y lo cargo hasta la cama.

Dracula se acostó y Bran empezó a ponerle las fresas en rodajas en el pecho y el chocolate en las tetillas, empezó a comerse las fresas pero pasandole la lengua en el cuerpo y lamio las tetillas con el chocolate, Dracula gozaba sintiendo ésto,con las manos Bran acariciaba los brazos musculosos,el pecho,fue a las piernas se las besaba palmo a palmo,volvió hacia arriba y le acaricio las caderas y con la mano acaricio el miembro erecto de Dracula y lo sintió enorme mas grande de lo que había visto y empezó a chuparlo frenético y le causo un orgasmo y no dejo escapar una gota, y siguió chupando,le encantaba tenerlo en su boca.

Dracula estaba gimiendo de placer y lo saco de su miembro, lo agarro de las manos y lo cargo hasta una especie de caballo de madera, le amarro las manos hacia abajo y le dejo la nalga hacia arriba y le pregunto si resistiria la fuerza que le iba a dar y Bran dijo que si.

Dracula:-- _ESTAS SEGURO BRAN, SOY UN VAMPIRO Y TE VOY A DAR DURO,TE TENGO GANAS SALVAJES_ \--.

Bran:-- _HAGA LO QUE QUIERA CONMIGO,SOY SUYO, ME GUSTA EL DOLOR-_ -.

Dracula sonrio,se le estaba cumpliendo su sueño de sexo masoquista

Le puso saliva en la entrada y desde el principio lo embistio con salvajismo y empezó a clavarle los colmillos en la espalda, saco sus garras y se las clavaba en la espalda ya le tenia herida y le lamia la sangre que salia,Bran gemía de placer,despues las garras lo hirieron en el pecho,y lo seguia embistiendo que hizo que Bran tuviera un orgasmo y Dracula tambien pero igual lo seguia embistiendo duro.

Ese sexo era salvajismo puro,Bran estaba rasguñado por todos lados,lo zafó del caballo de madera y se lo llevó a la cama,le alzó las piernas y empezo de nuevo,le rasguñaba con las garras,le mordia con los colmillos y Bran se retorcia del placer que sentia hasta que tuvieron un orgasmo y Dracula se acosto satisfecho.

Bran sonreia acostado, estaba cansado pero feliz, entonces Dracula le dijo:

\-- _TE GUSTÓ BRAN,TE DUELE_?--

Bran:-- _ME ENCANTÓ,FUE ESPECTACULAR,USTED ES ÚNICO Y SI ME DUELE PERO NO IMPORTA_ \--.

Dracula:-- _NO QUIERO QUE SE TE VEAN LOS RASGUÑOS,TE VOY A CURAR_ \--

Y empezó a lamerle las heridas y por arte de magia desaparecían al instante _._

Cuando terminó,parecía que nada pasó en el cuerpo de Bran.

Bran se le subio encima del cuerpo de Dracula y lo beso largo abrazandolo y el Rey también lo abrazó. Le acarició el cabello y lo miraba a los ojos,Bran se enamoró de verdad de Dracula.

Dracula:-- _BUENO YA ME TENGO QUE DUCHAR,TENGO RESPONSABILIDADES_ \--

Se levantó al baño y Bran lo siguio,lo enjabonaba por la espalda,las piernas,el Rey sonreía,terminó de bañarse y se secó con magia y se vistió rapidamente,a Bran le hizo lo mismo y lo beso de nuevo,lo abrazó hizo magia y asomó en la habitación de Bran y se despidio con un beso y le dijo:

\-- _CUANDO NECESITE ESTAR CONTIGO YO TE BUSCO,TÚ NO ME BUSQUES ,ENTENDIDO_?--.

Bran:-- _SI MAJESTAD_ \--.

Y desapareció en una bruma escarlata.

Bran se acostó en su cama,estaba cansado pero feliz, su sueño del sexo masoquista duro se cumplio y con un Rey, cerro los ojos y se durmio.

Dracula asomo en su despacho y alli estaba su padre,cuando lo vio con la cara de contento le 

dijo:-- _NO ME DIGAS QUE LE GUSTABA LO MISMO QUE A TÍ_?--.

Dracula:-- _SI PAPA, WOW, FUE ESPECTACULAR,LO AMARRE AL CABALLO LE DEJE LA ESPALDA MORDIDA Y ARAÑADA,DESPUES EL CUELLO, EL PECHO,TODO LE GUSTÓ,YA EXTRAÑABA ESO Y CREO QUE SE ENAMORO DE MÍ, HASTA EL ULTIMO ME BESÓ,LE CURÉ LAS HERIDAS Y PARECE QUE NO HICIMOS NADA,JEJE_ \--

Vlad:-- _VAYA, QUE SUERTE Y SIN OBLIGARLO,ES UNA GANGA.BUENO, TÚ DEBERÍAS IR A CENAR Y_

_TOMAR SPLENDSANGRE,DE TODAS MANERAS NECESITAS ENERGÍA--._

Dracula:-- _ES CIERTO, YA VOY A CENAR ENTONCES, ME ACOMPAÑAS_?--.

Vlad:-- _CLARO, VAMOS_ \--.


	7. NO ROMPES NINGUN PLATO CHARLES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHARLES LE DA UNA CARTA A DRACULA QUE AL LEERLA SE SORPRENDE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUÉ A CHARLES LE GUSTA EL PADRE DE DRACULA?

**_BIEN DICEN QUE EXISTE GENTE MOSQUITA MUERTA Y CHARLES ERA UNO DE ESOS LO QUE LE DIJO AL REY ERA INCREIBLE_ **

Ya pasaron dos días y el Rey no regresaba del Consejo Vampirico,los chicos lo extrañaban, preguntaban por El a Jhonny, pero cuando estaba la Hija no se atrevían, salían a la Ciudad a tratar de distraerse pero no era lo mismo.

En la carroza de regreso escucharon hablar a Dracula en la RADIO de la carroza sobre cosas del Gobierno y los chicos escuchando su voz se mojaban todo,los excitaba su voz, se miraban y sonreían,se tocaban entre ellos y Charles mirandolos dijo en voz baja:

\-- _USTEDES YA HAN ESTADO ACOSTANDOSE CON EL REY,PORQUE LOS VEO COMO SE PONEN ESCUCHANDOLO AH,DIGANME SI O NO_ \--.

Los tres lo miraron y asintieron con la cabeza sonriendose.

Charles dijo bajito:-- _PUES CUANDO REGRESE ME LE BOTO A CHUPARLE EL PENE, LE TENGO GANAS Y AL VIEJO DEL PADRE TAMBIÉN ES OTRO GUAPO_ \--

Los tres abrieron la boca sin creer lo que escucharon. Llegaron al Hotel y Charles bajo primero y entro a sentarse a la Sala de estar con los pies moviéndolos rápidamente nervioso de que no llegaba el Rey.

Casi a las 10pm llego la limosina del Rey, salio Dracula y su Padre riéndose de algo que venian conversando, cuando una armadura le dió un sobre cerrado que decia en la parte frontal,

Para el Rey de Charles.,

Se miraron y entraron al Hotel,saludaron a todos y fueron al comedor a cenar,tomaron sus copas de Splendsangre, agradecieron la comida y fueron al despacho,cerraron la puerta y Dracula dijo:

\--- _Papá, ésta carta es del chico Gay que no ha estado conmigo_ \--

Abrió el sobre y empezó a leer la carta y puso una cara de sorpresa que Vlad le dijo:

\-- _QUE TE PASA Y ESA CARA QUE PASA_?--

Dracula:-- _PAPÁ, MIRA LEE,JAJAJA, ÉSTE CHICO SI ES UN DEPRAVADO-_ -.

Vlad cogió la carta y la leyó:

" **QUERIDO REY ME LLAMO CHARLES,QUIERO DECIRLE QUE LO DESEO CON TODO MI CUERPO,TIEMBLO DE SOLO VERLO CAMINAR Y QUISIERA QUE HOY VENGA A MI HABITACIÓN PARA DARLE EL MEJOR SEXO DE SU VIDA,ME ENCANTA DE TODA CLASE DE POSICIONES Y ME ENCANTAN LOS TRIOS,A SU HERMOSO PADRE TAMBIEN LE TENGO GANAS SI ÉL QUISIERA HARIAMOS UN TRIO O SI ÉL QUIERE ESTAR A SOLAS CONMIGO NO IMPORTA TAMBIEN ME ENLOQUECE,LE ESPERO SU SIRVIENTE SEXUAL CHARLES** "

Vlad se quedó atónito de lo que leyó y dijo:

\-- _QUIEN LO VE,NO QUIEBRA UN PLATO Y HA SIDO UN PERVERTIDO,YO SI QUIERO NO ME HE COMIDO UN MUCHACHO EN SIGLOS PERO NO SÉ SI QUIERAS UN TRIO NO LO HEMOS HECHO HACE MUCHO TIEMPO,QUE DICES DRAC_?

Dracula:-- _PAPÁ,CLARO QUE QUIERO ES UN REGALO ÉSTO, JAJAJA,QUIEN SE HUBIERA IMAGINADO, PERO ESTAS SEGURO PAPÁ_?--.

Vlad:-- _CLARO QUE ESTOY SEGURO,PERO DEJA INSTRUCCIONES PARA ESTAR TRANQUILOS Y NADIE MOLESTE--._

Dracula llamo por el celular a Mavis diciendole que iba a hablar con su padre cosas privadas y no queria que nadie llame o moleste,hasta que Él vaya al Lobby.

Dracula miró a Vlad sonriendo,: --VAMOS PAPÁ,LOS DOS--.

Dracula dejo hechizada la puerta para que nadie llame o la abra, se hicieron humo escarlata y gris y aparecieron en la puerta de la habitación de Charles y tocaron.

Charles abrió la puerta y sus ojos se iluminaron viendo a los dos vampiros.

Charles:--PASEN,PASE, VINIERON LOS DOS QUE BIEN--.

Vlad lo abrazó y le dijo:--EN VERDAD TE GUSTO?

Charles:-- _CLARO QUE SI,NO APARENTA MAS QUE UN HOMBRE DE 50 AÑOS Y SON ATRACTIVOS Y RICOS A ESA EDAD_ \--.

DRACULA HIZO UN ADEMAN DE MAGIA Y LA HABITACION QUEDO HERMETICA QUE NINGUN SONIDO SALGA.

Vlad hizo un ademán sonriendo y se quedó en boxer y una camisa negra, en verdad que para su edad se veia de buena complexión,alto,pocas arrugas,ojos azules hermosos,se acercó a Charles y lo abrazó ,sintió fuerza en el agarre y olia rico a perfume varonil que lo excitaba,lo besó,le metió la lengua,igual Vlad lo beso,no sentia eso en siglos,levito con El un momento y con un ademán se sacó la camisa y se le veia el pecho un poco musculoso,fuerte y sus brazos igual.

Charles lo acariciaba,estaba excitadísimo,bajaron y se pegaron a la pared,Vlad lo dejo desnudo de golpe y vio esa piel rosada,limpia,perfecta y su olor era a rosas de verano,que Vlad estaba caliente,le beso el pecho las tetillas,se la mordio un poco con los colmillos y lamio la sangre que le salio y estaba rica, despues lo volteo y estaba a espaldas de Vlad,que ya se habia sacado el boxer y Charles sintio el bulto bien Grande y se relamio los labios.

Charles se dio la vuelta,le dio un beso profundo con lengua a Vlad y sintio el pene erecto y bajo de golpe a lamérselo,de arriba a abajo,a los lados,alrededor y empezó a chuparselo que Vlad no aguanto y tuvo un orgasmo que Charles se trago su semen caliente hasta la última gota.

Vlad lo cargo y lo puso en la cama en cuatro patas,le puso saliva y empezo a penetrarlo con fuerza,deseaba hace años,hacer eso,le bombeaba con fuerza,hasta que tuvo un orgasmo que lo hizo rugir y se acostó un momento,Charles se le montó encima y le volvio a lamer y a chupar el pene y otra vez se puso erecto y se le puso a horcajadas y se lo metio por el ano y empezo a moverse de arriba a abajo y de atras para adelante,haciendolo gozar a Vlad y otra vez tuvo un orgasmo y Charles también.

Se bajó de Vlad, cansado y lo abrazó apretandolo diciendole:--

\-- _DESDE QUE LO CONOCI,LE TENIA GANAS,ES GUAPO IGUAL AL REY Y SI USTED ES FOGOSO COMO SERA EL REY WOW,YA QUIERO TENERLO DENTRO DE MÍ_ \--.

Dracula habia dejado que su Padre satisfaga su fantasía,y ya ÉL haria la suya.

Se sonrio para sus adentros y miro a su padre que estaba sonriendo feliz.


	8. DRACULA DIJO MI TURNO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHARLES LE DEJA UNA CARTA INVITANDOLO PARA HACER UN TRIO CON VLAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VLAD GOZA COMO NUNCA CON EL PERVERTIDO CHARLES

Charles estaba feliz habia probado al Padre del rey y le encantó, ahora le tocaba al Rey y ya se relamía de ganas.

Drácula lo envió en la cama, mientras Él se sacaba la ropa pero bailando la Canción "RADIO" del grupo Rammstein, Vlad lo acariciaba mientras pensaba también su hijo bailar sensualmente, Charles lo miraba embelesado el pecho desnudo del Rey era musculoso, sus brazos también ,

Drácula se quedo en boxer y agarro a Charles haciéndolo bailar también manoseandolo lo apego a la pared a su altura, agarrandolo de la espalda y comenzó a besarlo metiendole la lengua jugueteando en el interior de la boca de Charles quien gozaba con ésto, aprovechaba acariciando el pecho y espalda del Rey, los brazos los problemas duros musculosos y sintio la protuberancia enorme del Rey en la entrepierna.

lo bajo dejandolo recostado contra la pared y seguido bailando delante de Él, Vlad mientras estaba sentado en una silla dejando libre la cama, entonces se sacó el boxeador y Charles pego un grito de sastifacción viendo el enorme miembro erecto del Rey, bailando Drácula lo agarro y lo puso de espaldas levitando con Él haciendolo sentir el rozamiento del pene contra su pelvis.

Lo llevo a la cama y lo acostó y se le monto encima a besarlo, Charles estaba excitadísimo.

Los besos del Rey eran mejores que los de su Padre, le mordió las tetillas se las lamio, le paso la lengua por el pecho hasta llegar al estomago, subio a besarle el cuello dandole pequeños mordiscos.

Despues de Rey se acostó para que Charles lo acaricie y comenzó besandole el cuello, lamiéndoselo, bajando a las tetillas, el pecho, el estómago, las caderas y llego al pene, lo agarro a sobarselo de arriba a abajo haciendo gemir al rey de placer , con la lengua lamio y lamio, hasta que se lo metio en la boca y empezo a chuparlo

Fue tal la fuerza que le ponia Charles que hizo tener un orgasmo al Rey, quién lo agarro y lo viró le paso la lengua por el ano haciendole el "beso negro", excitando más a Charles, lo puso en cuatro y empezo a penetrarlo Charles lo sintio enorme que le llenaba el ano, todo grueso y Dracula empezo a bombear despacio y despues fuerte que la cama se estremecía por los fuertes embates del vampiro ,.

Charles apareció un goce único recibió los embates del Rey gozando cada uno de ellos, Drácula hizo aparecer un caballo de madera con cueros, mientras le dio duro levitaron y lo acerco al caballo salio de Charles y lo amarro con magia al caballete, dejó la nalga hacia arriba, apareció una vela y echo encima de la espalda un poco de vela derretida caliente y Charles gimio mas que dolor de gusto y Drácula se puso enfrente para que el chupe el pene que Charles lo hizo con gusto, mientras seguía poniendole cera caliente en la espalda

Despues le puso uno de los cueros alrededor del cuello y lo jalo hacia atrás mientras lo penetraba de nuevo a Charles, casi no podía respirar pero tenía gusto sentir eso, de repente lo solto y jalo una bocanada de aire y afectados que Drácula se le acostaba encima y cruzaba sus piernas por debajo y le penetraba mas profundo y con embates mas fuertes y Charles gozaba que comenzó a gritar:

\--QUE RICO, MÁS, METAME MÁS MI REY, MÁS DURO, MÁS FUERTE--.

Esto excitaba más al Rey que tuvo un orgasmo delicioso, pero siguió bombeando más y Charles tuvo un orgasmo y después el Rey de nuevo, y dos veces más, espero que Charles tenga otro orgasmo y se bajo de ÉL, acostandose en la cama.

Charles acariciaba el pecho y se le subió de nuevo para besarlo, era delicioso los besos del Rey.

Vlad pensó esto y Se estaba excitando, cuando Charles se bajo a chuparle el pene de nuevo al Rey, Vlad se volvió atrás y le metio el pene a Charles que le broto la nalga para darle más facilidad que le penetre y Vlad lo penetraba con fiereza mientras Charles chupaba el pene a Drácula que se vino el orgasmo y no dejo escapar una gota todo se la relación, y Vlad tuvo un orgasmo y se rego dentro de Charles.

Cuando terminaron se son ellos los tres y el Rey dijo:

\--BUENO, TENGO QUE IRME, NO PUEDO ALEJARME DE MIS OBLIGACIONES, GRACIAS CHARLES ES EL MEJOR SEXO QUE HE TENIDO--.

Vlad: - YO ME QUEDO UN MOMENTO MÁS HIJO, MÁS TARDE ME VOY--.

Drácula: - ESTA BIEN PAPÁ, ADIOS--.

Y desapareció en una bruma escarlata, Vlad siguió acariciando a Charles que ya estaba sobre el pene de Vlad chupandolo.


	9. CELOSITOS DIJO DRAC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EL REY ESTA CONTENTO CON LA LLEGADA DE FRANCHESCO EL AMOR DE SU VIDA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MIKE SE PONE CELOSO Y SE ENTRISTECE DE SABER QUE SU AMADO DRAC ESTÁ CON OTRO

Los chicos estaban loquitos por Dracula,pero llegó un hombre de unos 30 años de ojos café se 

notaba que era afeminado,llego a la Recepción y directamente pregunto por Drac,no dijo el 

Conde Dracula o el Rey Dracula,dijo :--¡¡¿Está Drac en su despacho?!!--.

El chico de la Recepción dijo:--¡¡SÍ,ALLÍ ESTÁ,LO ANUNCIO!!--.

\--DÍGALE QUE SOY FRANCHESCO,YA SABE QUIÉN SOY--.

El joven de Recepción llamó por telefono,cerro la llamada y le dijo:

\--¡¡El Rey viene para acá!!--.

Los chicos vieron que asomó el Rey,llegó hasta el hombre de ojos café que le sonrió,le tomo de las manos,lo abrazó y sonriendo se lo llevo al despacho.

Bran:--VIERON ESO,COMO LO ABRAZO,COMO QUE LO CONOCE,PERO IBA SONRIENDO--.

LOUIS:--ES EL REY Y CONOCE A MUCHA GENTE DE TODO EL MUNDO,NO DEBERÍA EXTRAÑARSE ESO--.

Charles:--NO SEAS TONTO LOUIS,ESE DE OJOS CAFÉ,MÁS PARECE QUE FUERA LA PAREJA DEL REY,VISTE COMO LO ABRAZÓ Y SE ALEGRO DE VERLO--.

Mike:-- ¡¡YO NO QUIERO QUE OTRO MÁS LO TOQUE,ME GUSTA , ME ENCANTA!!-- Y se puso a sollozar.

Se lo quedaron mirando y vieron que del ascensor salió el padre del Rey,que los miró y se encaminó hacia donde estaban ellos.

\--HOLA,JOVENES,COMO LES VA--, les dijo sonriendo.

todos:--BUENAS NOCHES SEÑOR VLAD--.

\--Y ESAS CARAS Y TÚ PORQUÉ ESTAS SOLLOZANDO,QUE PASA?--.dijo Vlad.

Mike:--ES QUE LLEGÓ UN TAL FRANCHESCO Y EL REY LO ABRAZÓ Y SE LO LLEVÓ AL DESPACHO SONRIENDO Y ESO ME DOLIÓ,ME GUSTA DRAC,ME ENCANTA Y NO QUIERO QUE OTRO MÁS LO TOQUE--.Y se soltó a llorar.

Vlad lo abrazó:-- NO LLORES, DRAC LOS QUIERE A TODOS USTEDES,YO LO SÉ,PERO FRANCHESCO ES LA PAREJA DE DRAC DESDE HACE 5 AÑOS--.

Todos:----¡¡QUÉ!!, CINCO AÑOS--.

Vlad:--SÍ,PERO NO VIVE AQUÍ, VIVE EN AMSTERDAM Y A VENIDO DE VISITA,POR ESO ES QUE LE ALEGRO A DRAC,FRANCHESCO ESTÁ ESTUDIANDO ALLÁ Y NO LO A VISTO HACE 6 MESES--.

Louis:--AH, ENTONCES A NOSOTROS NI NOS VA A BUSCAR,MIENTRAS ESTÉ ÉL AQUÍ--.

Vlad se carcajeo:--¡¡ JAJAJAJA!!, SE VE QUE USTEDES NO CONOCEN A DRAC, NUNCA SE SATISFACE CON UNO,LE ENCANTA EL SEXO,YA VERÁN QUE LOS LLAMA CUALQUIER RATO,NO SE SIENTAN MAL CON LA LLEGADA DE FRANCHESCO, ADEMÁS NO ES CELOSO ESE CHICO--.

Alguien llegó por la Puerta principal del Hotel,Vlad la vio y sonrió:

\--VEAN LA CHICA DE PELO ROJO,ES UNA DE LAS AMANTES DE DRAC Y A HECHO TRÍO CON FRANCHESCO Y DRAC--.

Bran:----¡¡QUÉ COSA?!!, O SEA EL REY ES PERVERTIDO,OH--.

Vlad:--¡¡SOMOS PERVERTIDOS TODOS LOS VAMPIROS!!--.

Charles:--POR MÍ NO HAY PROBLEMA,DUOS,TRÍOS,PAREJAS,MADUROS,VERDAD SEÑOR VLAD--Y le guiñó un ojo,que lo hizo reir.

Vlad:--USTEDES NO SE PREOCUPEN,SON ALGO ESPECIAL PARA DRAC,YO LO SÉ,LO CONOZCO MUY BIEN,ASÍ QUE DEJEN LAS DUDAS A UN LADO,BUENO ME VOY,QUEDENSE TRANQUILOS--.

Vieron que Vlad fue a la recepción y abrazó a la chica de pelo rojo , le agarro las nalgas y ella se rió con Vlad.

Bran:--BUENO,YO SOLO QUIERO ACOSTARME CON ÉL,Y TOCAR ESE HERMOSO CUERPAZO QUE TIENE Y ESE PAJAROTE,MMMMM--.

Se rieron de las palabras de Bran.

Dracula salio del despacho abrazando a Franchesco y cuando vio a la pelirroja,la agarro y la beso,le dio la mano a los dos y subieron en el ascensor riendose todos.

Vlad los miró sonriendo y se alzó de hombros y se fue al comedor.

Louis propuso ir a la ciudad a pasear,porque el Rey iba a demorarse con esos dos ,se miraron y asintieron,se estaban parando de la mesa cuando escucharon en su mente:

\--CUANDO REGRESEN DE LA CIUDAD,QUIERO A LOUIS QUE ME BUSQUE EN EL DESPACHO--

Se miraron asombrados era la voz del Rey.subieron a la carroza y se fueron.

Charles:--¡¡CÓMO SABE SI NO LE DIJIMOS A NADIE QUE ÍBAMOS A LA CIUDAD!!--

Bran:--OIGAN, ENTONCES DEBE SABER TODO LO QUE HABLAMOS EN LA MESA,CREO QUE NOS LEE LA MENTE,OH--.

Y otra vez escucharon la voz de Drac:

\--¡¡CLARO QUE LEO LA MENTE Y ESCUCHO TODO LO QUE HABLAN CELOSOS,JAJAJA,NO SE PREOCUPEN YO LOS QUIERO A TODOS USTEDES,NO TENGAN CELOS DE FRANCHESCO,ÉL ES MI PAREJA ESTABLE,LA PELIRROJA NO, ES UNA DE MIS AMANTES NADA MÁS,USTEDES OCUPAN UN ESPACIO EN MI CORAZÓN,ASÍ QUE TRANQUILÍCENSE Y SI VAN AL MALL,YA AVISÉ QUE NO LES COBREN NADA DE LO QUE VAYAN A ESCOGER DE ROPA ,COMIDA O LO QUE SEA,ADIÓS CHICOS,UN BESO PARA CADA UNO DE USTEDES!!--.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y se rieron,entonces hablaron de que cosas pensaban comprar ya que todo estaba pagado por el Rey.

Louis:--PERO NADA DE SER APROVECHADOS,NOSOTROS NO SOMOS ASÍ--.

Bran:--AH,NO PUES,SIEMPRE HE QUERIDO EL VIDEOJUEGO ESE Y LO VOY A COMPRAR O NO ESCUCHARON LO QUE DIJO...LO QUE SEA--.

Mike seguía triste,se había enamorado de verdad del rey y no le gustaba que se acostara con más personas.

Charles lo vio triste y le dijo:----MIKE,NO TE PONGAS ASÍ,TÚ LO CONOCISTE RECIÉN Y ÉL TIENE SU PAREJA DE 5 AÑOS Y QUIÉN SABE QUÉ MÁS TENDRÁ,NO PUEDES SENTIRTE MAL,MIENTRAS ESTES CERCA DE ÉL DEBERÍAS ESTAR CONTENTO--.

Mientras los chicos estaban en el Mall, Dracula estaba en una orgía con Franchesco y la pelirroja,le metía un rato a Franchesco y despues se montaba encima de la Pelirroja dandole grandes embestidas y Franchesco debajo,lamiéndole las bolas a Dracula.

Y cuando le metía el miembro a Franchesco,la pelirroja le chupaba las tetillas a Drac , lo mordía en la espalda o sino se las rasguñaba con sus uñas.

Dracula a la pelirroja le alzó las piernas al hombro y le mordio el cuello mientras le daba duro y la hizo tener un orgasmo y ÉL también.

Se bajó de ella y Franchesco le chupo el miembro y otra vez estaba erecto , se volvio a meter en Franchesco,le hizo lo mismo,le puso las piernas en sus hombros y le daba embestidas fuertes mientras lo besaba y le mordía el cuello,con ÉL, tuvo dos orgasmos igual Franchesco,terminaron cansados pero era puras risas,la pelirroja estaba montada encima de Drac besandole el pecho.Pero Drac besaba a Franchesco,a ÉL si lo amaba con pasión.

La pelirroja se despidió y se fue,no así Franchesco que acompañó a Drac a bañarse,eran puros jugueteos y risas,mientras se enjabonaban,salieron se secaron al instante con la magia de Drac,se pusieron los boxer y se acostaron a descansar y dormir unas horas, Vlad puso un hechizo a la puerta para que nadie moleste mientras su hijo descansaba y Él sabía que tenía que despertarlos.

Cuando los chicos regresaron,Vlad los vio y fue donde estaban ellos:

\--COMPRARON LO QUE LES GUSTA?--

Todos:--SI,SEÑOR VLAD--.

Bran:--ESTE,SEÑOR VLAD,ME ATREVÍ A COMPRAR ÉSTE VIDEOJUEGO Y NO SÉ SI EL REY CREA QUE ES MUY CARO Y VAYA A ENOJARSE--.

Vlad sonriendo:-- DRAC YA DEBE SABER QUE COMPRASTE ESO NIÑO,Y SI NO TE DIJO NADA ES PORQUE NO LE IMPORTA,NO TE PREOCUPES--.

Todos:--GRACIAS SEÑOR VLAD--.

Vlad:--VAYAN A CENAR Y NO SE PREOCUPEN DE NADA CHICOS--.

Y todos se fueron al comedor a cenar sonriendo que habian comprado cosas que nunca se hubieran atrevido a comprar por falta de dinero.


	10. FRANCHESCO TÚ ERES MI TODO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRACULA A FRANCHESCO,LO AMA TANTO QUE HACE CUALQUIER COSA POR ÉL.

Vlad vio que ya era tarde y su Hijo con Franchesco seguían dormidos,sacó el hechizo,entro y los vio dormidos,llamó primero a Dracula,que despertó y dio un bostezo largo,miro a su padre y le sonrió.

\--Papá,tengo sueño y Franchesco está aquí--.

\---No puedes quedarte hijo,tienes obligaciones con el Consejo y hoy deciden la suerte de Alfred y tu voto es el desicivo--.

\--AH,ES CIERTO,YO NO QUIERO QUE LO CONDENEN,ESTOY SEGURO QUE ÉL NO HIZO NADA--

Se levantó rápidamente y le dejó una misiva a Franchesco, diciéndole que regresaría en 3 horas más o menos.

Se vistió con su traje de Rey y se fue acompañado de su padre,al pasar por el Lobby vio a los chicos sentados en la sala de estar,estaban viéndolo jugar a Bran el videojuego,pasó saludándolos,les guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Los chicos vieron que se fue solo y se imaginaron que en la habitación del rey estaba la pareja .

Pasaron 2 horas y vieron a Franchesco ,llegar a Recepción y decir:

\---PODRÍA DECIRLE A DRAC ,SI LLEGA ANTES QUE YO,QUE FUI A LA CIUDAD A PASEAR Y COMER DONDE ÉL SABE,GRACIAS--.

Y lo vieron que se subió a una carroza y se fue.

Mike lo miro con enojo a Franchesco y Louis dijo:

\--MIKE DISIMULA,EL CHICO DE RECEPCIÓN PUEDE VERTE Y AVISARLE AL REY Y NO QUIERES VERLO ENOJADO VERDAD?--.

Mike:--ES QUE YO QUISIERA ESTAR EN EL LUGAR DE ÉL--.

Charles:--OYE MIKE,ES LA PAREJA DE 5 AÑOS,SABES CUANTOS SON 5 AÑOS,DEBE AMARLO Y JAMÁS PERDONARÍA QUE ALGUIEN LO LASTIME,NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES,DRAC TE MATARÍA--.

Mike solamente se quedó rumiando su coraje y se tranquilizó.

Pasó casi 2 horas y Louis escuchó la voz del Rey:

\--LOUIS ESPÉRAME EN EL DESPACHO,YA CASI LLEGO--.

Louis miro a sus amigos sonrió y se fue rumbo al despacho.

Los demás se imaginaron,porque se fue al despacho,entonces se escuchó risas,vieron al rey con su padre y otro hombre robusto,alto,rubio,ojos verdes,saludaron y fueron al despacho.

El primero en entrar fue Drac y vio a Louis sentado en el sofá,le dio la mano,lo abrazó haciéndolo sentir el calorcillo y el perfume varonil del rey que le encantaba a Louis.

Entro el padre de Drac y el rubio sonriendo,vieron al chico y el rubio lo saludo, le dio la mano se la apretó y Louis sintió como electricidad y Drac se dio cuenta,lo alejo de ÉL y el rubio dijo:

\--CÁLMATE DRAC,YO JAMÁS TOCARÍA NADA TUYO--.

Louis miro al Rey y vio la expresión enojada que tenia mirando al rubio,sintió como lo abrazaba fuerte contra ÉL y eso le gustaba.

Drac:--Alfred,solo te advierto,lo mío es mío--.

En eso llegó Franchesco,entró al despacho y vio cómo Drac tenía abrazado a Louis,miro al Rey como si nada y dijo:

\--ME VOY A MI HABITACIÓN,MÁS TARDE HABLAMOS DRAC--y se fue.

Alfred:--DRAC,YO VINE CONTIGO PERO QUIERO UNA MUJER PARA ESTAR CON ELLA--.

Vlad:--ALFRED,VAMOS,CONOZCO ALGUNAS QUE ESTARÁN DESEOSAS DE ESTAR CONTIGO Y DRAC DEJA DE SER CELOSO CARAMBA--. Y se fueron.

Cuando se quedaron solos,Drac lo miró con dulzura,no estaba enojado con ÉL.

\--LOUIS,SABES QUE TE QUIERO Y NO QUISIERA QUE NADIE TE TOQUE MIENTRAS ESTÉS AQUÍ--

\--DRAC YO LO QUIERO TAMBIÉN,POR ESO SIGO AQUÍ,ME GUSTA,ME ENCANTA,PERO Y FRANCHESCO?--.

\--NO TE PREOCUPES POR FRANCHESCO,NO ES CELOSO,YO SÍ SOY CELOSO CON LO MÍO Y TÚ LOUIS ERES MÍO--.

Lo abrazó y se lo llevó en una bruma escarlata y aparecieron en una habitación que Louis nunca la había conocido.

Drac hizo un ademán en la puerta,miró a Louis fijamente,lo tomo de la cintura y lo puso en la cama,movio su mano y se quedo en los boxer e hizo lo mismo con Louis.

Drac se le subio encima del pecho,lo beso,le metió la lengua jugueteando en la boca de Louis,después fue lamiendole y besandole el cuello,entonces le clavó los colmillos suavemente inyectandole un poco de su veneno,siguio besandole las tetillas,pasandole la lengua por el medio del pecho,lo viro y le hizo unos chupetones enlas nalgas,pero no sintio dolor debido al veneno de Drac,lamio su espalda,después lo mordio con los colmillos por la espalda,se veian las marcas de los colmillos.

Se acostó para que Louis también lo acaricie,Louis no perdió tiempo,lo chupeteo por todas partes,llego al miembro y empezo a pasarle la lengua de arriba hacia abajo,haciendo arquearse a Drac del gusto,se lo metió en la boca y se lo chupaba rico que lo hizo acabar en la boca y Louis le limpio todo,le lamia las bolas,volvio a chuparle el pene y despues se le subio y cogio el miembro de Drac y se lo metio por el ano y empezo a moverse rico que hacia jadear de gusto a Drac,tuvo un orgasmo rico,le dio la vuelta,lo puso en cuatro y lo penetro con fuerza haciendolo jadear a Louis,mientras le daba tremendas embestidas,Drac le aruñaba la espalda,pero no sentia sino gusto.

Y Louis de repente sintió el miembro de Drac más grande y grueso,miro las manos que se sostenia,no eran manos eran garras enormes,se había transformado en algo enorme pero sentia un gusto indescriptible y le alzaba la nalga para que le dé más duro

\--más,más mi Rey,Drac dame más duro,esta ricoooo--.

Drac estaba en la gloria,dándole como el Vampiro guerrero que era enorme y el miembro era más grueso y grande,haciendo gritar a Louis de gusto.

Tuvieron un tremendo orgasmo los dos,que Drac regreso a su forma normal y se acostó,mientras Louis,lo acariciaba y le besaba el pecho.

\--LOUIS TE GUSTO MÁS CUANDO ME TRANSFORMÉ VERDAD,LO TENIA MÁS GRANDE,TE SENTÍ QUE TE GUSTÓ--.

\--SI DRAC, LO SENTÍA GRANDOTE Y ME APRETABA EL CULO,ESTABA RIQUÍSIMO--.

\--LOUIS,ME GUSTAS Y NO QUISIERA QUE TE ACUESTES CON NADIE MÁS,MIENTRAS ESTÉS AQUÍ,ME LO PROMETES?--.

\--SI DRAC,LO PROMETO--

Drac sonrió y lo beso abrazandolo que Louis se sintió volar entre las nubes.

Drac:--BUENO,ME VOY A BAÑAR Y CAMBIARME,VAMOS BAÑEMONOS LOS DOS,ME GUSTA ENJABONARTE Y TOCARTE TU CUERPO--.

\--A MI TAMBIEN ME GUSTA TOCARLO DRAC--.

sonrieron,se metieron a bañarse , eran risas y risas,salieron ,Drac y Louis quedaron secos con la magia de Drac,se vistieron y Drac dijo:

\--TE VOY A DEJAR EN TU HABITACIÓN Y YO VOY A LA MÍA,ADIÓS,TE QUIERO--Y le dio el último beso profundo.

Drac ya vestido,asomó en su habitación y ahí estaba Franchesco sentado en la cama.

\--AH,COMO ESTAS MI AMOR,YA ESTAS AQUÍ,JEJEJE--.

\--SÍ ,YA ESTOY COMO MEDIA HORA ESPERÁNDOTE QUE TERMINES DE REVOLCARTE CON ESE NENE--.

\---NO TE ENOJES,YA SABES LO QUE ME ENCANTA,SABES QUE A TÍ TE AMO--.

\--YA SÉ,PERO...--.

\--NO HAY PERO QUE VALGA,TÚ ERES MI PAREJA,SOBRE TODO Y TODOS,TÚ ME IMPORTAS MÁS QUE CUALQUIERA FRANCHESCO,POR TÍ HASTA MATARÍA,YA LO SABES--.

\--CLARO QUE LO SÉ,TE AMO DRAC--, y lo beso metiéndole la lengua jugueteando con sus labios,eso le encantaba a Drac,más que todo cuando era Franchesco,jamás imaginaba la vida sin ÉL.

Tocaron la puerta era Vlad.--SE PUEDE TÓRTOLOS--

\--PASA PAPÁ,JAJAJA--

\--OYE,YA ESTÁ LA CENA,VAMOS,FRANCHESCO EL CHEF HIZO TU POSTRE FAVORITO--

\--DRAC MI TIRAMISÚ,GUAUUU,VAMOS,VAMOS--.

Drac dijo:--VAMOS Y SALIO VOLANDO ABRAZANDO A FRANCHESCO Y A SU PADRE HASTA EL COMEDOR.

Eso vieron los chicos como Drac llevaba cargando a Franchesco todo felizote y Mike estaba que reventaba de los celos,los demás lo codeaban porque Jhonny lo estaba mirando fijamente y eso era aviso de que Drac se iba enterar de todo.

Optaron por llevarse a Mike a su habitación,porque ya empezaba a sollozar,Louise venia caminando por el corredor hacia el ascensor para ir al Lobby y cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor vio a sus amigos y a Mike llorando ya.

\--¡¡¿QUE PASA?!!--

Bran:--QUE MIKE YA DIO A NOTAR LO QUE SIENTE POR DRAC Y EL DE RECEPCIÓN SE DIO CUENTA Y LE VA A DECIR A DRAC--.

Louis:--PERO ES CELOS Y NO CREO QUE DRAC POR ESO LO VAYA A LASTIMAR--.

Charles:---NO ENTIENDE QUE ES LA PAREJA DE DRAC Y POR LO QUE VEO LO AMA CON LOCURA,DESDE QUE LO VIO QUE ESTABA AQUÍ LO ABRAZO CON AMOR--.

Bran:--MIKE,DEBES ACERCARTE A DRAC CUANDO ESTE SOLO Y DILE LO QUE SIENTES,ES MEJOR--.

Mike:--ESTA BIEN,PORQUE LO QUE SIENTO ES DEMASIADO,ME DUELE,NUNCA HABÍA SENTIDO ÉSTO--.

\--


	11. CONTIGO SIEMPRE ESTARÉ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRAC SE DIÓ CUENTA DE LO QUE SENTÍA MIKE Y LE HIZO ENTENDER QUE NO TIENE NADA QUE TEMER

Mientras en el comedor estaba Drac dandole el postre en la boca a Franchesco y Vlad sonreia,llego Mavis:

\---HOLA PAPI,HOLA ABUELITO,FRANCHESCOOOO---.

Lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla,le propuso salir al Mall más tarde y Franchesco le acepto,se despidio de todos y se fue.

Más tarde,Charles salio de la habitación de Mike directo al comedor y llegó al ascensor,pulso el botón para que suba y al abrirse se topo de frente con Franchesco que subia también,lo miró fijamente y se dio cuenta:

\---PUEDO SABER,POR QUE ME MIRAS DE ESA MANERA?--.

\---DISCULPA,ME LLAMO CHARLES, ES QUE VÍ COMO IBAS DE BRAZOS DE DRAC Y SU PADRE,POR LO QUE VEO ERES DE SU FAMILIA--.

\---MIRA,SÉ QUE TÚ ERES UNO DE LOS QUE SE ACUESTA CON DRAC,ÉL ES MI PAREJA Y A MÍ NO ME IMPORTA CON CUANTOS SE ACUESTE,SOLO SÉ QUE A MÍ ME AMA,ME LO HA DEMOSTRADO,CUANDO MATÓ A UN PERVERTIDO QUE ME ATACÓ EN LA BIBLIOTECA HACE 3 AÑOS,SU HIJA SABE DE NUESTRA RELACIÓN Y ME QUIERE,ADEMÁS SOLO ESTOY DE VISITA,EL OTRO MES DEBO REGRESAR A LA UNIVERSIDAD,NO TE PREOCUPES,QUE YO NO SOY UN PELIGRO PARA USTEDES NI USTEDES PARA MÍ,ASÍ QUE DISFRUTENLO MIENTRAS ESTÉN AQUÍ Y ALGO QUE DEBEN SABER,ESTÉN DONDE ESTÉN,ÉL PUEDE HACERLES UNA VISITA ÍNTIMA,JAMÁS VAN A ESTAR SIN DINERO,YO SÉ PORQUE TE DIGO ÉSTO,BUENO ME VOY,ADIÓS--.

Charles:--ADIÓS---. Se regreso en el ascensor para decirles lo que se acababa de enterar.

Tocó la puerta,Bran le abrió:

\--pensé que te habías ido--.

\---VENGO CON NOTICIAS DE LA BOCA DE LA PAREJA DE DRAC,WOW---.

Se sentó y les converso todo lo que le dijo Franchesco.

Se miraron sonriendo entre sí,eso era algo que no esperaban escuchar.

Ya ves Mike,nada está perdido, donde estemos nos buscara y como dijo dinero tampoco nos faltará.

\----PERO YO NO QUIERO EL DINERO,LO QUIERO A ÉL,A ÉL LO DESEO,ME GUSTA,ME ENCANTA---.

\---¡¡MIKE DEJA LAS ESCENITAS A UN LADO, DRAC TE DEBE DESEAR,YA TE BUSCARA!!--.

Bran:--PERO SI A LA PAREJA ESTABLE DE DRAC,NO LE MOLESTA LO QUE ÉL ESTA CON NOSOTROS,TÚ MIKE,RECIÉN LO CONOCES Y TE PONES ASÍ,ESO TE HACE DAÑO---.

Entonces,Mike escucho en su mente:

\---MIKE,VEN A MI HABITACIÓN,MIRA LO QUE TENGO PARA TÍ--.

Y le enseño su cuerpo,recien bañado.

Mike miro a todos sonriendo,y salio corriendo de la habitación,todos se miraron y se sonrieron.

Mike llego,toco,le abrió la puerta sonriendo ,lo abrazo,lo cargo y con magia cerro la puerta.

\-----MIKE,TU ME AMAS TANTO QUE ESTAS CELOSO DE FRANCHESCO?-----

Se quedo asombrado de lo que escucho y sollozo diciendo:

\---ES QUE ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TÍ DRAC Y QUISIERA ESTAR EN EL LUGAR DE FRANCHESCO,ÉL LO ES TODO PARA TÍ Y YO CREO QUE SOLO SOY UN PASATIEMPO EN TU VIDA---

Y se solto a llorar,Drac lo miró sonriendo,le secó las lágrimas,lo abrazo.

\---MIKE,MI MIKE,SABES ES CIERTO QUE FRANCHESCO ES MI PAREJA DE 5 AÑOS,LO AMO,NO LO NIEGO,PERO TÚ TIENES UN PEDACITO DE MI CORAZÓN ASÍ COMO TODOS TUS AMIGOS,MIRA CUANDO USTEDES SE VAYAN DE AQUÍ,ME DEJAN LA DIRECCIÓN DONDE VAN A ESTAR Y YO ME DARÉ TIEMPO PARA VISITARLOS,Y LAS TARJETAS DE CRÉDITO SE LA LLEVAN Y GASTAN DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTÉN,NO ME IMPORTA, A USTEDES LOS QUIERO,ASÍ COMO AHORA TE DESEO TENER AHÍ EN MI CAMA Y ESTAR DENTRO DE TÍ---.

Empezo a besarlo y Mike enseguida le correspondio,pero se dio cuenta que Drac lo trataba con delicadeza,sin fuerza,sin salvajada como a Él,le gusta,le estaba demostrando que le interesa.

Se dejo llevar de los besos y caricias,se desvistieron despacio,Drac le sacaba la camiseta despacio mirandolo a los ojos y sonriendole,le acaricio el pecho,empezo a lamerle los pezones despacio,bajo hasta sus caderas besandoselas,volvio a subirse a besarle los labios metiendole la lengua y jugueteando en el interior de su boca.

Despues se acosto y Mike hizo lo mismo,despacio,saboreando el cuerpo de Drac de quién estaba enamorado perdidamente,le fue besando cada parte del cuerpo,hasta que llego al miembro y se lo lamio y empezo a chuparselo con tanta vehemencia que hizo jadear de gusto a Drac,y termino teniendo un orgasmo, volvio a lamerselo,lo miro y se dio cuenta como gozaba y los gestos de excitación que le veia hacer.

Drac levito un poco y puso a Mike con las nalgas para atrás y empezo besandoselas y le hizo unos chupones,empezo a penetrarlo y le daba pequeñas embestidas y le dijo al oido:

\----MIKE,VOY A TRANSFORMARME EN ALGO QUE TE VA A GUSTAR YA VERAS---.

Y vio que las manos de Drac,ya no eran manos eran unas enormes garras y sintio que el pene de Drac le apretaba el culo y con las embestidas le gusto como nunca,lo sintio enorme y empezo a gemir de tanto gusto y grito:

\---TE AMO DRAC,QUE RICO,DAME MAS DURO,TE AMO,QUE RICO,AH---.

y Drac mas lo embestia hasta que se regó dentro de Él,pero lo siguio embistiendo,Mike ya había tenido 2 orgasmos,pero sentia tan rico que no queria que se lo sacara,en cambio Drac,lo sentia tan apretado que gozaba como nadie,y volvio a tener otro orgasmo rico.

De a poco se volvio a transformar en el Drac de siempre y se salio de dentro de Mike y se acosto junto a ÉL,en cambio Mike,se le subio a seguir besandolo,le encantaba sentirlo en su boca .Drac lo abrazo fuerte y le acariciaba la espalda y el cabello de Mike.

\----MIKE,SENTISTE RICO CUANDO ME TRANSFORME,ESTABA MÁS GRANDE Y A TI TE SENTI APRETADO Y ME ENCANTO---.

\---DRAC,TE AMO,NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE ME HAGAS,SIEMPRE ME VA A GUSTAR----.

.---LO SÉ,LO SÉ,VAMOS A BAÑARNOS JUNTOS---.

Mike entro a bañarse con Drac,le enjabonaba para seguir sintiendo ese contacto con el cuerpo de Drac,le besaba la espalda,el pecho, las piernas,Drac se puso frente a Él y lo beso,les entro jabon a la boca a los dos y se rieron.

Salieron y con magia quedaron secos,se vistieron,se sentaron en la cama y Mike lo volvio a besar.

\----MIKE,MIRA,TEN LLEVATE ÉSTE PAÑUELO MÍO,LLEVALO CONTIGO SIEMPRE---.

\---OH,SI,OLIENDOLO SENTIRÉ QUE ESTAS JUNTO A MÍ---

\-----QUIERO QUE NO TE SIENTAS QUE NO ME IMPORTAS,NO, TÚ SIEMPRE ME VAS A GUSTAR PARA ESTAR CONTIGO,TE IRÉ A BUSCAR DONDE ESTÉS Y TE LLEVARE PARA ESTAR CONMIGO Y GOZAR COMO AHORA,ES UNA PROMESA---.

\---OH DRAC, SÍ SIEMPRE TE ESPERARE-----.

\-------VAMOS,QUE TENGO QUE IR AL CONSEJO VAMPIRICO---

Salieron de la habitación y Mike se fue a su habitacion sonriendo,ya tranquilo y Drac bajo al Lobby para irse , Alfred se asomo y le pidio que queria ir con ÉL,que estaba aburrido.

\---VAMOS,PARA QUE VEAS A TUS ACUSADORES QUE AHORA SON LOS ACUSADOS,JAJAJA---.

\------MIS AMIGOS SON MIS AMIGOS Y NADIE LOS TOCA,VERDAD ALFRED---

\---CLARO DRAC,ESO LO SÉ POR SIGLOS----.


	12. CHARLES CON MI PADRE Sí TE DEJO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EL REY A PESAR DE SER CELOSO CON EL ÚNICO QUE COMPARTE LO QUE ES SUYO,ES CON SU PADRE,NADIE MÁS,PORQUE ES CAPAZ HASTA DE MATAR SI ALGUIEN SE ATREVE A TOCAR LO QUE LE PERTENECE

Charles se levanto con una pereza,pero igual estaba con ganas de acostarse con quien sea,estaba pensando y se acordó que el padre del Rey,está en el Hotel,bajo al Lobby,pregunto en la recepción por ÉL y Jhonny le dijo que lo habia visto entrar al despacho de Drac,pero que Drac no estaba.

\---GRACIAS--le dijo.

Camino contento al despacho y toco:

\--PASE--

\----HOLA,SOY CHARLES--

\---HOLA CHARLES,NO ESTÁ DRAC,MÁS TARDE VIENE---

Charles sonrió:--NO ESTOY BUSCANDO A DRAC---

\---AH,JEJEJE,LA COSA ES CONMIGO?---

\--SÍ,SI ES QUE PUEDE AHORA---

\---CLARO QUE SÍ,VAMOS A TU HABITACIÓN--Vlad lo abrazo se hizo un humo negrorojo y asomaron en la habitación de Charles.

\---VLAD,USTED ME GUSTA ,QUISIERA TENERLO DENTRO DE MÍ AHORA,ME GUSTA SUS BESOS,SUS CARICIAS,ME ENCANTA---

Vlad sonrio:----CHARLES ,YO NO TE HE BUSCADO ES PORQUE NO ME GUSTA TOCAR NADA QUE SEA DE MI HIJO,ES CELOSO---.

\---PERO,ME GUSTA,AHORA NO ESTÁ AQUÍ---

Y Charles lo beso y empezó a quitarle la capa,entonces a Vlad su líbido se disparo y se desvistio con magia,se quedo con pantalón y Charles lo acariciaba,la espalda se la besaba,despues el pecho,hasta que llego a los labios de Vlad para besarlos,estaba de puntitas porque Vlad era muy alto para ÉL,entonces Vlad quedo en los boxer negros y lo sento en la cama para besarlo más.

Vlad lo desvistio completamente a Charles,lo acosto y empezo a acariciarlo,besarlo,le mordio el cuello despacio,le chupo los pezones le dio una pequeña mordida y lamio la sangre que le salio,pero Charles gozaba con lo que le hacía,le dio la vuelta y le beso la espalda,llego a las nalgas,se las beso y le hizo un chupón en una nalga y enseguida lo penetro,despacio empezo a moverse,pero ya fue aumentando el ritmo de ls embestidas,le gusto tanto a Vlad que se agacho y le clavo los colmillos en la nuca y lo embistio con fuerza vampirica y Charles se sentia en la gloria con tremendas embestidas,sentia rico.

Era tal el salvajismo de las embestida que Charles tuvo un orgasmo riquisimo y Vlad también,pero seguia dandole duro,rugia y de repente Charles lo sintio mas grande,sintio un goce inigualable,otra vez tuvo un orgasmo,cuando se dio cuenta vio que eran garras a los lados pero no le importo lo que sentia era divino,y juntos tuvieron un orgasmo y Vlad se salio de Charles y se acosto al lado pero ya era el mismo de nuevo,le sonrio a Charles,que se le subio a besarle el pecho,y otra vez los labios de Vlad.

Vlad lo abrazo y le acaricio el cabello, se quedaron besandose un buen rato más,cuando Vlad dijo:

\---YA LLEGÓ DRAC---

\---COMO LO SABE--

\--ES MI HIJO,SIENTO SU PRESENCIA Y SU AROMA---

\---VLAD,DEBEMOS DECIRLE DE ESTE ENCUENTRO A DRAC?---.

\---CLARO CHARLES,CREO QUE CONMIGO NO LE DEBE MOLESTAR,PERO SI ES CON OTRO DRAC SE PONDRA FURIOSO Y NO QUIERES CONOCER ESE LADO DE DRAC---.

\---ESTA BIEN---

Sal conmigo de aqui,no temas.

Salieron y se encontraron con Drac y Alfred en el ascensor,

\---HOLA PAPÁ--

\---HOLA HIJO---

\---HOLA DRAC

\---HOLA CHARLES

Alfred se dio cuenta,miro a Drac pero no dijo nada,

\---Drac ya regreso para hablar contigo---

\--ESTA BIEN PAPA---

Vlad le dijo a Charles que vaya a cenar,ue iba al despacho a hablar con Drac.

Subio Vlad al despacho,entro y estaba con Alfred.

\--HEY CONVERSEN QUE PASO CON LOS QUE TE ACUSABAN ALFRED--

\--AH,LOS SENTENCIARON POR PERJURIO VLAD,JAJAJA--

Drac tambien sonreia y miraba a su padre.

\-----A VER DRAC,TIENES ALGO QUE DECIRME?--

\---NO PAPÁ,PORQUE PREGUNTAS---

\---POR TU MIRADA---

\---ES QUE ESTUVISTE CON CHARLES--

\---Y QUÉ O TE MOLESTA, ADEMÁS YA LO COMPARTIMOS Y NO DEBERIA EXTRAÑARTE QUE ESTE CONMIGO DE VEZ EN CUANDO---.

\---ESTA BIEN,TIENES RAZON---

\---QUE ACABO DE ESCUCHAR,DRAC COMPARTISTE A ESE BOMBÓM CON VLAD?,EN VERDAD?--.

\---ES MI PADRE---

\---PERO DRAC,TÚ ERES CELOSO,JAJAJA,LO VEO Y NO LO CREO---.

\---ALFRED NO TE BURLES,MI PADRE ES OTRA COSA---

\---YA SÉ,PERO ME PARECE INCREÍBLE,VAYA SI YO TE LO PIDIERA ERES CAPAZ DE GOLPEARME---

\---QUE COSA?---

\----YA VEZ,SOLO TE LO INSINUE Y TE PONES A LA DEFENSIVA--.

\---ALFRED YA NO MOLESTES A DRAC,SE VA A ENOJAR Y YA LO CONOCES---.

\---ESTA BIEN,ESTA BIEN---.

\---BUENO VLAD,AHORA DONDE BUSCO BOMBONES COMO ESE CHICO,LOS DE AQUÍ TIENEN DUEÑO--

vLAD MIRO A aLFRED:---AH YA ME ACORDE,EN LA CIUDAD CONOZCO A ALGUNOS,VAMOS---

\---NOS VEMOS DRAC--

\---NOS VEMOS ALFRED---

\---ADIOS HIJO---

ADIOS PAPÁ--.

Se quedo en su escritorio aguantandose los celos,pero era su padre y ya Él habia accedido a compartirlo,su padre tenía razón,pero por dentro era sumamente egoísta,no le gustaba que nadie toque lo de ÉL.

Asomo Franchesco.

\---HOLAAA AMOR---

\---FRANCHESCO,MI AMOR--

Entro ,le agarro la cara y lo beso apasionadamente,le hizo olvidar lo que sentía,a Franchesco lo amaba,era un amor puro. Se le sento en las piernas,para abrazarlo,le acariciaba el cabello a Drac que se lo despeinaba pero le encantaba que lo haga las caricias de Franchesco le gustaban tanto.

\---TE AMO DRAC--

\--TE AMO FRANCHESCO---

Se besaban como si el mundo fuera a acabarse,Franchesco le cogio la cara y se lo quedo mirando,Drac sonrio.

\---AMO TUS HERMOSOS OJOS AZULES DRAC,TUS LABIOS,TU ROSTRO TODO DE TÍ---.

\---YO AMO TODO LO TUYO FRANCHESCO,COMO NO TIENES IDEA---.

Se abrio la puerta era Mavis.

\---OIGAN PONGAN SEGURO, HASTA ACÁ SE SIENTE EL FUEGO DE USTEDES,JAJAJA---.

Se rieron los dos de lo que dijo Mavis.,Franchesco se levanto de las piernas de Drac para ver que era lo que traia Mavis en las manos.

\---MIREN LO QUE TRAIGO,QUASIMODO HIZO ÉSTA RECETA DEL INTERNET Y ESTA RICO,PRUEBEN--

Les dio un pedazo a cada uno,lo sintieron riquisimo

\---PAPÁ,ESTA BUENO VERDAD--

\---SI,DEBEMOS PONERLO EN EL MENÚ,PERO PRIMERO PEQUEÑAS MUESTRAS PARA VER SI LES GUSTA---

\---ESO HABÍA PENSADO---

\---ESTA RICO,PERO MÁS RICO ES DRAC---

\---OCURRIDO FRANCHESCO,JAJAJA---.

\---FRANCHESCO,ESO ES PARA LA HABITACIÓN,JAJA---.

\-----VAMOS A CENAR,YA ME DIO HAMBRE---

\---VAMOS DRAC---.

Drac lo cargo y Mavis solto la risotada viendo eso,volaron al comedor.

Se sentaron en su privado los tres y Drac vio a Charles cabizbajo cuando lo miro.

Le hablo a su mente:--CHARLES,NO IMPORTA SI TE ACUESTAS CON MI PADRE,NO TE SIENTAS MAL,PERO SOLO CON MI PADRE,CON NADIE MÁS,ME ENTENDISTE?---

Charles asintio con la cabeza y Drac le dio una sonrisa que tranquilizo a Charles.


	13. CARISIO DEBE SER MÍO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CARISIO ES PAREJA DE ALFRED PERO DRAC LO DESEA TANTO QUE ES CAPAZ DE TODO POR TENERLO

Vlad le consiguio a Alfred un hermoso moreno brasileño,lo llevo al Hotel,entraron a la habitación y se desató la Lujuria y la pasión.

Alfred se enamoro de éste moreno,le besaba a cada rato la espalda,el pecho:

—CARISIO,¡¡¿QUIERES VIVIR CONMIGO,TENGO UN CASTILLO Y TÚ SERIAS MI PAREJA Y ORDENARIAS TAMBIÉN,QUE TE PARECE?!!--.

—SÍ,SI QUIERO,ME GUSTAS PARA PAREJA,ERES GUAPO Y HACES EL AMOR BIEN RICO---.

Alfred sonrió,se bañaron juntos y bajo con Él al comedor,al pasar por Recepción,Drac vio al moreno,era hermoso,ojos azules y un cuerpazo,alto como ÉL y el moreno le devolvio la mirada y se paso la lengua por los labios.

DRAC,ÉSTE ES MÍO,NO TE OLVIDES,ESTE ES MÍO

Eso le dio un coraje a Drac,no podia tocarlo,se puso de un genio insoportable,agarro unos papeles y se fue a su despacho enojadísimo.

Mavis lo vio,lo siguió,tocó la puerta: —PAPI,SE PUEDE?

—PASA HIJA,PASA

—DISCULPA PAPI,¡¡QUE TE PASA?!!,SE TE VIO ENOJADO Y ESTÁS ENOJADO.

—ES QUE ALFRED ME FUE PRESUMIENDO A ESE MORENAZO QUE TIENE AHORA Y ME GUSTO, ES HERMOSO Y ME FUE LANZANDO UNA INDIRECTA,SE RELAMIÓ LOS LABIOS,CREO QUE LE GUSTE

—PAPI,PERO SI TÚ ERES CELOSO CON LO TUYO,ALFRED ES TU AMIGO Y PUEDA QUE SEA CELOSO TAMBIÉN,CREO QUE DEBERIAS RESPETAR SUS COSAS,NO CREES.

—ESO ES LO QUE ME DA CORAJE,LA TENTACIÓN ESTÁ AHÍ,BAH.

—PAPI,CONTRÓLATE POR FAVOR,NO VAYAS A CAUSAR UNA PELEA AQUÍ,ES TU HOTEL

—¡¡ESTA BIEN!!,ESTA BIEN

Mavis se fue,pero Drac estaba hecho una furia por el deseo,estaba caliente al ver a ese manjar y no poder comérselo.

Otra vez tocaron,era su padre

—ADELANTE,PASA PAPÁ

—OYE DRAC,TENGO RATO SINTIENDO UNA MALA ENERGÍA,ERES TÚ?

—SÍ,PAPÁ,ES QUE ALFRED ME FUE PRESUMIENDO AL MORENO QUE TIENE AHORA Y CUANDO PASO ADVIRTIÉNDOME,EL MORENO ME MIRÓ Y SE RELAMIÓ LOS LABIOS,CREO QUE LE GUSTE Y NO PUEDO TOCARLO,¡¡MALDICIÓOON!!

—DRAC,PERO ASÍ COMO NO TE GUSTA QUE TOQUEN LO TUYO,DEBES RESPETAR LO DE ALFRED Y ME DIJO QUE YA SON PAREJA VAN A VIVIR JUNTOS..

Drac sintio una rabia incontenible,que ya no pudo más y se desvanecio en humo escarlata y salio fuera del Hotel por la arboleda y rugió tan fuerte que salieron a ver donde fue el rugido,pero estaba en medio de los árboles y no lo vieron.

Mavis,Vlad y sus amigos,sí sabian que fue Drac.

Vlad se quedo pensativo,sabía y conocía a su hijo cuando desea algo,nada lo contiene y parece que le gustó ese moreno y lo deseaba.

Franchesco lo escuchó,salio cuidando que no lo vieran y llegó hasta Drac.

—QUE TE PASA AMOR,QUE ESTAS QUE REVIENTAS DE CORAJE?.

—LE TENGO GANAS A LA PAREJA DE ALFRED

—¡¡QUÉ?,PERO SON PAREJA YA!!,VA A VIVIR CON ÉL,DRAC DEBES RESPETAR ESO O VAS A CONSEGUIR UNA GRAN PELEA.

Abrazo a Franchesco,lo beso,lo miro a los ojos:

—¡¡TE AMO FRANCHESCO!!

—¡¡YO TE AMO DRAC!!,POR FAVOR TEN CUIDADO.

—ESTA BIEN, ¡¡ESTOY FURIOSO!!

—CÁLMATE DRAC,TIENES A ESOS CHICOS QUE TE QUIEREN Y DESEAN,A MÍ QUE TE AMO Y JUSTO DESEAS A ALGUIEN QUE YA ESTÁ PROHIBIDO PARA TÍ

—DRAC,VAMOS A TU DESPACHO,VAMOS.

Dracula se desvanecio con Franchesco y llego a su despacho , Franchesco lo abrazo y lo beso.

Tocaron a la puerta... —ENTRE

Y era Alfred con el moreno,que se dio cuenta de que Franchesco tenia abrazado a Drac y estaban besandose,lo vio mal a Franchesco,pero al disimulo dirigió su mirada a Drac y le guiño un ojo.

—DRAC,MIRA ÉL ES CARISIO,AHORA SOMOS PAREJA,ME LO VOY A LLEVAR A VIVIR CONMIGO A MI CASTILLO,QUE TE PARECE,¡¡ES ATRACTIVO,VERDAD?!!

Drac miró a Franchesco que le apreto la mano para que se calme.

—BIEN POR TÍ,ALFRED,SÍ ES ATRACTIVO TU PAREJA —lo dijo mirándolo fijamente,con los apretones que le daba Franchesco.

Alfred como que se dió cuenta de la mirada lujuriosa de Drac.

—DRAC,SIEMPRE ME HAS DICHO QUE NO TOQUE LO TUYO Y SIEMPRE TE HE RESPETADO,ASÍ QUE AHORA,YO TE PIDO QUE RESPETES LO MÍO ,¡¡ENTENDISTE?!!.

—QUE?,YO?, SÍ,TE ENTENDÍ,SÍ. Y bajó la mirada para ver a Franchesco que lo abrazo y le beso en los labios haciendo sonreir a Drac.

—BUENO DRAC,ME DESPIDO,NOS VEMOS

—ADIÓS ALFRED

Y Carisio,delante de Franchesco,le mando un beso volado,sonriendo a Drac que lo hizo temblar de lujuria,Franchesco lo abrazo,conteniéndolo.

—DRAC,POR FAVOR,AGUANTA,YA SE VAN

—ESE AROMA,HUELE RICO,¡¡NO LO SOPORTO!!,NO AGUANTO FRANCHESCO,QUE HAGO?,¡¡NO SOPORTO QUEDARME!!

Entro Vlad: —QUE PASA?,PORQUE ESTA ASÍ MI HIJO

—SEÑOR VLAD VIO LA PAREJA DE ALFRED ?

—SÍ,YA SE VAN AL CASTILLO,PORQUE?

—DRAC QUIERE ESTAR CON LA PAREJA DE ALFRED,LO DESEA TANTO,QUE ESTÁ TEMBLANDO Y QUIERE IR TRAS ELLOS Y EL MORENO LE LANZO UN BESO VOLADO A DRAC,MIRELO COMO ESTÁ

—DRAC,CÁLMATE,ES LA PAREJA DE ALFRED,NO ES SIMPLEMENTE SU AMANTE.

—ESE MORENO DEBE SER MÍO,MÍO,SI TENGO QUE MATAR A ALFRED,LO MATO,LO MATO,PAPÁ

—QUÉ?,ESTÁS LOCO DRAC,QUE TE PASA.

—NO, YA NO ME AGUANTO,ME VOY,QUIERO TENER A CARISIO EN MI CAMA,¡¡LO QUIERO!!.

Con pena Vlad uso un poder que su hijo no conocía,lo tocó y lo dejo inconsciente.Lo llevaron a su habitación y Franchesco se quedo con ÉL.

Mientras,estaba junto a Drac,le sacó el pene y se lo empezó a chupar fuerte,y lo sobaba rápido y Drac tuvo un orgasmo,Franchesco lo dejo limpio con su lengua,lo hizo para sacarle la calentura que tenía por el moreno.

Franchesco lo miraba enamorado,lo amaba tanto que no le importaba con quién o con cuantos se acueste,pero ésto ya era cosa seria.

Espero para ver que pasaba,mientras Vlad le dijo a Franchesco que iba a hablar con Alfred,para solucionar ésto,sabía de lo era capaz su hijo,cuando quiere algo y como es El Rey de los Vampiros,o mataba a Alfred o le hacia que lo capturen o algo.


	14. HASTA QUE FUISTE MÍO CARISIO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EL ATRACTIVO DE DRAC Y SU FAMA DE BUEN AMANTE PUDO CON CARISIO

Franchesco estaba cuidando a Drac,pero se quedo dormido,y el Rey se despertó antes que ÉL,ya no apreciaba el calor que sentía antes pero se acordó del gesto de Carisio,la lengua por sus labios y el beso volado.

Miro a Franchesco que estaba dormido,lo beso despacio para que no despierte,se levantó,se fue a bañarse para ver si el agua fría le hacia olvidar ese bendito deseo que tenía.

Demoró mucho bajo la ducha,no se dio cuenta que Franchesco que ya habia despertado y no lo vio en la cama,pero escuchó la ducha,se desnudo y entro sin hacer ruido,lo abrazó y Drac sintió las caricias y sabia que era Franchesco,se encendio enseguida,lo agarro,lo beso y empezo a acariciarlo bajo la lluvia de agua de la ducha,le beso y le chupo los pezones a Franchesco,bajando por todo el torso,le dio la vuelta y empezo a besarle la espalda y le hizo unos chupones a las nalgas de su pareja,salieron del baño,Drac le puso un hechizo a la puerta,se seco y a Franchesco con magia.

Lo llevo cargado a la cama sonriendo,y empezo el juego de amor y sexo,lo trato tan delicadamente acariciandolo con sus manos y su boca,lo besaba tan intenso que Franchesco estaba en la gloria,amaba tanto a Drac,entonces , se acosto sonriendo y Franchesco se le subio encima a besarlo y a besarle y lamerle el cuello,despues todo el pecho,le chupo las tetillas a Drac bajo despacio acariciandolo hasta llegar al tan ansiado lugar que queria,le agarro el pene tan grande que tenia su amado,lo empezo a lamer y sentia a Drac retorcerse de gusto,se lo metio a la boca y empezo a chuparselo tan rico,que El Rey arqueaba la espalda de lo que sentia tan rico.

\-----FRANCHESCO,MI AMOR,QUE RICO ME LO CHUPAS---

\----TE AMO DRAC,TE AMO TANTO---.

Y empezo a hacerselo más rapido que le hizo tener un orgasmo rico,lo solto y se le puso en 4 y Drac levito y se puso detras de su pareja y lo penetro despacio al principio,estaba dentro de ÉL,pero lo seguia acariciando,besandole la espalda,entonces le clavo los colmillos en la nuca y empezo a embestirlo fuerte.

\------SI ASÍ DRAC,MAS DURO,QUE RICO---

Escucharlo decirle eso,más excitaba a Drac y le daba duro y tuvo un orgasmo,pero seguia embistiendolo,le encantaba estar con su pareja,lo amaba de verdad,Drac jadeaba de gusto,empezo a gemir fuerte de lo que estaba sintiendo,y se transformo en vampiro guerrero,y el pene le crecio y se ensancho apretando el culo de su pareja y lo sentia apretado y más gozaba Drac y Franchesco.

\---OH,DRAC TE SIENTO GRANDE,QUE RICO ESTAS---

Drac estaba sintiendolo bien apretado,otra vez tuvo un orgasmo y su pareja también.

Hasta que terminaron teniendo otro orgasmo juntos y volvio a ser el de siempre,se salio de su pareja y se acosto al lado de ÉL,que lo miro,y se subio encima de Drac para besarlo y abrazarlo,así se quedaron dormidos unas horas.

Se despertaron los dos,se besaron de nuevo,volvieron a bañarse y Franchesco dijo que iria al comedor y Drac dijo te acompaño,bajaron juntos,cenaron,a lo que llegaron al Lobby,se escucho a Vlad:

\---DRAC,DRAC, ALFRED VIENE A HABLAR CONTIGO DE SU PAREJA----

Alfred entro con la cara enojada hasta llegar a Recepción.

\-----DRAC,YO HE RESPETADO SIEMPRE TODO LO QUE ES TUYO Y POR QUE DESEAS TANTO A CARISIO,ÉL ES MI PAREJA AHORA,TÚ TIENES AL TUYO AL LADO,QUE PRETENDES, ¡¡¿PELEAR POR CARISIO?!!---.

A Drac lo cogio de sorpresa lo que dijo Alfred,pero cuando vio a Carisio que venia por el Lobby hacia donde estaban ellos y el moreno,le mando de nuevo el beso volado,le volvio a guiñar el ojo y se toco las nalgas e hizo el gesto de que eran para ÉL,Drac de nuevo se sintió caliente y deseoso,por el moreno.

\-----ALFRED,USTED NO VE LO QUE LE HACE SU CARISIO A MI DRAC,LE ACABA DE LANZAR BESOS VOLADOS,SE COGIO LAS NALGAS Y LE HIZO SEÑAS DE QUE SON PARA ÉL,POR ESO ES QUE ÉL SE CALIENTA,MIRELO COMO SE PUSO,YA ESTABA TRANQUILO,A SU MORENO ES QUE DEBE CONTROLAR,LO ESTÁ PROVOCANDO----dijo Franchesco.

\----ES CIERTO ESO CARISIO?---.

\----LO SIENTO ALFRED,PERO ÉL ME GUSTA MÁS QUE TÚ,LO QUIERO TENER DENTRO DE MÍ,MMMM,SE VE QUE LO TIENE GRANDOTE,YA ME HABIAN CONTADO DE ESO Y ES GUAPO,HERMOSO,NO ME IMPORTA QUEDARME SIN CASTILLO NI NADA,LO DESEO A ÉL---.

Alfred se quedo boquiabierta con la confesión,---LO SIENTO DRAC--- y se fue y Vlad lo acompaño.

Drac miro a Franchesco,que lo miro,se alzo de hombros y le sonrio.

El Rey,agarro de la mano a Carisio:---- VEN CONMIGO--- Se desvanecio con Él y llego a su habitación con Carisio.

Puso el hechizo a la puerta,sonriendo,Drac era mucho más alto que Carisio,lo puso contra la pared cogiendole ambas manos y levito con ÉL,lo beso con pasión,lo deseaba tanto,le beso el cuello,bajo a los pezones chupandoselos,mientras Carisio olia ese aroma de vampiro rico que tenia Drac que enloquecia a sus parejas,lo dejo sentado en la cama y empezo con su baile erótico que excitaba a todos los que se acostaban con ÉL,bailaba y se sacaba cada pieza de ropa de su cuerpo,se quedo con el torso desnudo y Carisio vio el pecho musculoso de Drac no se parecia en nada al de Alfred,acá era hermoso,se quedo en boxer el Rey,entonces Carisio vio que de repente se quedo desnudo.

Drac ya estaba frente a Él,lo acosto,le empezo a besar,se le monto encima,acaricio su cuello,le clavo los colmillos pero despacio,le paso la lengua por todo el cuello,Carisio jamás habia sentido ésto con ninguno que se habia acostado,era tan lindo y ese aroma le encantaba,Drac lo levito un poco y le dio la vuelta,le beso la espalda,le paso la lengua a lo largo de la espalda.

\----OH,JAMÁS SENTI TAN RICO,SU MAJESTAD---

\---DIME DRAC---

Y Drac llego a las hermosas y redonditas nalgas de Carisio,se las beso,las lamio y le hizo unos chupones,despues volvio hacia arriba a besarle la nuca,se puso en posicion y empezo a penetrarlo despacio,Carisio le alzo las nalgas para que le entre más.Empezo a embestirlo con fuerza,sentia rico meterselo al moreno.

\--SI,QUE RICO DRAC,ERES GRANDE,QUE RICO HACES EL AMOR----

Entonces Drac dijo:

\---te tengo un regalito que te va a gustar---y SE TRANSFORMO EN EL VAMPIRO GUERRERO.

Carisio lo sintio grandote y que le entraba bien apretado pero lo sentia riquisimo.

\---DAME MAS DURO DRAC,QUE RICO,SI,MAS DURO QUE GRANDE ESTAS---.

SE AGACHO UN POCO Y LE CLAVO LOS COLMILLOS EN LA NUCA Y SEGUIA DANDOLE EMBESTIDAS BRUTALES Y CARISIO GEMIA DE GUSTO,NI SINTIO EL DOLOR DE LA MORDIDA.

Drac tuvo algunos orgasmos pero seguia,le tenia demasiadas ganas a Carisio y éste ya habia tenido algunos orgasmos también,jamás habia sentido tanto placer y se decia que no se habia equivocado de escoger a Drac.

Drac al tener su último orgasmo se salio de Carisio sonriendo y se acosto al lado de ÉL y Carisio no perdio tiempo,en ponerse encima de Drac y besarlo apasionadamente y acariciarle ese bello cuerpazo y ese aroma que lo excitaba tanto,las manos del moreno,tocaban todo el cuerpo de Drac y al Rey le encantaba sentirlo.

Se le subio a besarlo,le acariciaba el cabello,

\---ME ENAMORE DE TÍ,DRAC,TE AMO---.

\--ME GUSTAS CARISIO,ME ENCANTAS,PERO AMO A FRANCHESCO ES MI ALMA---

\---NO ME IMPORTA,QUIERO QUE SIEMPRE ME HAGAS EL AMOR COMO HOY,ERES ÚNICO Y TU AROMA DE VAMPIRO ME ENLOQUECE---

\---ESO SI,PARA EL SEXO ME GUSTAS CARISIO,PERO YO TE DIRE CUANDO,SABES QUE SOY EL REY---.

\---SÍ,SIEMPRE ESTARE DISPONIBLE PARA CUANDO ORDENES---.

Bueno,tengo mis responsabilidades,vamos a bañarnos,tengo que salir al Consejo Vampirico.

Se bañaron jugueteando y salieron hacia el Lobby,afuera llegaba Franchesco que le sonrio a Drac y a Carisio.

Franchesco beso a Drac y se despidio de ÉL y agarro la mano a Carisio.

\---VAMOS CARISIO,QUIERO CONVERSAR CONTIGO---.


	15. FRANCHESCO HABLA CON CARISIO

Franchesco llevo a Carisio hasta su habitación,lo hizo entrar y que se siente en su pequeña salita en un sofá,lo miro sonriendo y Carisio se extraño porque pensaba que se iba a enojar por haberse acostado con su pareja.

—CARISIO,QUERIA PREGUNTARTE ALGO,TE GUSTÓ COMO HACE EL AMOR DRAC,VERDAD?.

—¡¡QUÉ?.!!.. ESTEEE,SÍ,SÍ,LO HACE TAN RICO,...PERO PENSÉ QUE TE ENOJARÍAS PORQUE SON PAREJA USTEDES.

—CARISIO,DRAC ES MI ALMA,JAMÁS NOS SEPARAREMOS,YO LO AMO,Y ME GUSTA COMPLACERLO EN TODO,ADEMÁS ES EL REY Y SIEMPRE HACE LO QUE ÉL QUIERE---.

—AH, ENTONCES, SI PUEDO TENERLO CUANDO ÉL QUIERA?.

—SÍ Y SABES SI TÚ HUBIERAS QUERIDO ESTAR CON ÉL Y ALFRED SE NEGABA,LO MATABA ESO HACE DRAC,PELEABA POR TÍ Y SIEMPRE SU CONTENDIENTE LLEVA LAS DE PERDER,ÉL ES EL REY DE LA OSCURIDAD,LE GANO EN UNA PELEA AL MISMO LUCIFER, A NEPTUNO.

—OH,POR ESO ES QUE TIENE TANTA ENERGÍA PARA DEMORAR TENIENDO SEXO

—AH,SÍ,UNA VEZ HIZO EL AMOR EN EL MISMO DÍA 8 VECES Y ESTABA COMO SI NADA.

—OTRA COSA,DRAC TE PROHIBIO ESTAR CON OTRO?

—NO,NO ME DIJO NADA,¡¡POR QUE?!!.

—PREGUNTALE,PORQUE SI NO TE DICE NADA DE QUE ESTÉS CON OTRA PERSONA,ERES LIBRE DE ACOSTARTE CON QUIÉN QUIERAS,PERO SI TE DICE QUE ERES SOLO DE ÉL,DEBES TENER CUIDADO DE ANDAR CON OTRO,PORQUE LOS MATA A LOS DOS---.

—YA PASÓ,TUVO UN CHICO QUE LE GUSTO OTRA PERSONA Y NO LE DIJO,SE ACOSTO CON OTRO,PERO DRAC TIENE UN DON,HUELE EL AROMA DE OTRO VAMPIRO EN TU CUERPO Y SE ENOJA,CUANDO LO DESCUBRIO,LOS DESINTEGRO A LOS DOS----.

—ENTONCES,DRAC ES CELOSO

—CELOSÍSIMO,NO LE GUSTA QUE NADIE TOQUE LO SUYO,COMO REY QUE ES,ESTÁ ACOSTUMBRADO A TENER LO QUE QUIERE,PERO TAMBIÉN TE DA TODO LO QUE QUIERAS,TODO LO QUE DESEES, YA VERÁS.

—¡¡GRACIAS FRANCHESCO,GRACIAS!!----.

Bajaron juntos al Lobby y se sentaron en la Sala de Estar.

Mavis se acerco a Franchesco y le beso en la mejilla y dijo:

—Franchesco vamos a la ciudad quiero ir al Mall para comprar unos pantalones y tú como te llamas?

—Carisio

—AH,POR TÍ ERA QUE MI PAPÁ ¡¡ESTABA ENOJADO!!,CARISIO,VAMOS ACOMPAÑANOS AL MALL

—PERO,NO SE ENOJARA TU PAPÁ QUE NOS VAMOS SIN PERMISO?.

—NO,PORQUE VAMOS LOS TRES

Entonces se escucho:

—VAYAN CON MAVIS Y COMPREN LO QUE QUIERAN,FRANCHESCO ENSEÑALE A CARISIO,LO QUE PUEDE HACER CON LO QUE YA SABES,MÁS TARDE LLEGO---.

—ESTA BIEN PAPI,¡¡OÍSTE CARISIO!!,MI PAPI ¡¡ESTÁ EN TODAS!!,JAJAJA.

Sonrieron todos y se fueron a la Ciudad.

Mientras Vlad llevo a Alfred a otro sitio y le dijo que mejor se acueste por otro lado con sus parejas,para evitar lo que paso.

—SÍ, VLAD,LA VERDAD ESO ME PASO POR ESTARLE PRESUMIENDO MI PAREJA,YA CONOZCO A DRAC COMO ES.

—ALFRED,PERO EN VERDAD ¡¡QUE ES RICO EL MORENO ESE?!!

—SÍ,VLAD,POR ESO ME QUERIA QUEDAR CON ÉL,PERO YA VES QUE PASO----

—YA OLVIDALO,HAY POR MONTONES POR AQUÍ,VAMOS A BUSCARTE UNO,ERES BIEN PARECIDO Y TE ENCONTRARAS CON UNO QUE DE VERDAD TE QUIERA HOMBRE---.

Mientras los chicos ajenos a lo que paso en el Hotel,ya regresaban de un paseo a otra ciudad que se fueron,entraron riendose,llegaron a recepción y preguntaron por Drac.

—AH,ESTA EN EL CONSEJO VAMPÍRICO Y NO SÉ A QUE HORA REGRESE

—OH,GRACIAS

—VAMONOS A JUGAR UN RATO, ESTOY ABURRIDO —dijo Bran

—SI,VAMOS A VER QUIÉN GANA —dijoMike

—YO TENGO SUEÑO,¡¡AJUUUUMP!! —dijo Charles.

—YO TENGO GANAS DE DRAC, VOY A ESPERAR QUE LLEGUE,CHAO —dijo Louis.

Louis bajo a la Sala de estar a esperar a Drac,estaba con una Laptop,entretenido y no se dio cuenta que Drac llego y estaba entrando al Hotel,pero Drac sí lo vio,se le acercó sonriendo y se puso atrás para ver que estaba mirando en la Laptop y era a hombres vestidos de camisetas apretadas y no le gusto eso ,

—¡¡JUMP,JUMP!!--hizo Drac.

Louis miro para atrás y se le ilumino la cara al ver a Drac.

—AH,¡¡YA LLEGASTE DRAC!!

—¡¡QUÉ ESTAS VIENDO EN LA LAPTOP LOUIS?!! —Lo dijo con cara de enojado

AH,ERA PARA VER SI ME PONGO LA CAMISETA APRETADA PARA VER SI TE GUSTARIA VERME ASÍ-

—QUÉ, VERDAD,OH,SE TE VERIA BIEN,ME EXCITARÍAS,JEJEJE.

—OH, QUISIERA QUE SIEMPRE ME VIERAS CON OJOS GOLOSOS.

\---LOUIS SIEMPRE TE VEO CON OJOS GOLOSOS,ME GUSTAS---.

\---EN VERDAD?,ES QUE ESTOY QUE ME MUERO DE GANAS DE ESTAR CONTIGO AHORA----.

\---AH,OTRO ES EL GOLOSO----.

\-----DRAC,VIENES CANSADO?---

\---UN POCO,PERO SI PUEDO DARTE GUSTO LOUIS,VAMOS A MI DESPACHO,DEJO HECHO UNAS DILIGENCIAS Y NOS VAMOS A HACER COSITAS----.

Y Louis sonrio,y juntos se fueron al despacho,Jhonny lo saludo.

Louis entro al despacho,olia rico al aroma de vampiro de Drac,lo veia como firmaba unos papeles,se recosto en el escritorio,lo miraba todo enamorado y Drac le sonreia,Louis miraba a Drac como se movia,esas manos eran de un rey,esos hermosos ojos azules que lo miraban a ratos lo volvian loco,y la manera en que se movia,todo le encantaba a Louis.

\----TERMINÉ,Y AHORA VAMONOS LOUIS---

Lo abrazo y se fueron en una bruma escarlata,llegaron a la habitación de Louis,puso un hechizo,lo llevo directo a la cama,se desnudo y desnudo a Louis y se acosto en la cama

\----LOUIS,HOY VOY A DEJAR QUE TÚ ME ACARICIES PRIMERO----

Louis sonrio embelesado y se subio en Drac a besarlo,le acariciaba el cabello y el aroma vampirico de Drac lo excitaba tanto,lo beso con tanta pasión,despues lo fue besando por el cuello,y todo el pecho,los pezones,que hacia arquearse el cuerpo a su amado vampiro del gusto que le ponia a sus caricias,fue bajando hasta llegar al pene de Drac,le empezo a chupar con gusto tan rico que enseguida le hizo tener un orgasmo,despues empezo a subir de nuevo por el cuerpazo de Drac besando,acariciando y llego hasta la boca de Drac y éste le agarro el rostro y ahora el vampiro lo beso con todas las ganas que le tenia,levito y acosto a Louis par acariciarlo

Drac se le acosto encima y le mordio el cuello sacandole un poco de sangre que la sintio tan caliente y rica,pero despues fue bajando las caricias por el cuerpo de Louis,le chupo los pezones hasta dejarselos duros,su pecho y le dio vuelta,para besarle la espalda hasta que llego a las nalgas,le hizo unos chupones y empezo a penetrarlo despacio haciendole un vaiven despacio que hacia gozar a Louis,despues se acomodo y le clavo los colmillos en la nuca y empezo a embestirlo fuerte y Louis estaba tan excitado que alzo sus nalgas para sentir más gusto,Drac se convirtio en el vampiro guerrero y Louis sintio mas grueso el pene de Drac

\---oh,que rico DRAC,SI,SIENTO MAS GRANDE,QUE RICO,DAME MÁS SI---

\-----TE GUSTA MI AMOR,ASI TE GUSTA,TOMA ENTONCES SIENTEME LOUIS---.

Fue un sexo bestial ya,Louis gozaba como nunca,sentia a Drac como nunca,lo sentia rico y grande.Los orgasmos no se hicieron esperar,uno tras otro,hasta que Drac ya hizo el último y salio de Louis volviendo a ser Drac normal.

Louis estaba tan feliz de haber sentido a Drac tan rico,que se le subio encima a seguir acariciando ese hermoso cuerpo.

\---DRAC ME ENCANTAS,ME GUSTAS,NO SE QUE TIENES PERO ESE AROMA TUYO,ME VUELVE LOCO DE PLACER,QUISIERA ESTAR SIEMPRE JUNTO A TÍ---

Drac sonrio,lo agarro para seguir besandolo y Louis se entregaba a esos besos que lo dejaban sin aliento.

Despues Drac lo abrazo y se quedaron dormidos unas horas.

Vlad si podia entrar y cuando lo vio dormido con Louis sonrio y se fue.


	16. TODO POR COMPLACER A SU AMADO VAMPIRO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FRANCHESCO Y CARISIO COMPRARON ROPAS ERÓTICAS PARA QUE LOS VEA SU HERMOSO VAMPIRO DE QUIÉN ESTÁN LOCAMENTE ENAMORADOS

Franchesco miro en una vidriera una camiseta color fucsia y se la enseño a Carisio que le gusto y entraron al almacen y la compraron.

—-CARISIO,ESTA HERMOSA CUANDO TE LA PONGAS LE VA A GUSTAR A DRAC

TU CREES FRANCHESCO?

—¡¡CLARO QUE SÍ!! ,YO SE DE LOS GUSTOS DE DRAC,UY SE TE VA A ECHAR ENCIMA,¡¡YA VERÁS,JEJE!!

—MIREN ESAS GAFAS,FRANCHESCO PRUEBENSE PARA VER COMO LES QUEDA

Los dos se pusieron las gafas y Mavis dijo:

—¡¡GUAU!!,SE LOS VE GENIALES PARA IR A LA PISCINA---

—OH,LAS COMPRAMOS,JAJAJA

—CHICOS MIREN ESO. —dijo señalando unos hilos bikini para hombres.

—PRUEBENSELOS,ALLÁ ESTA EL VESTIDOR

Cogieron algunos para probarselos,se miraron en los espejos y les encanto como se los veia.

—CARISIO,ESE TE HACE RESALTAR LAS POMPIS

—FRANCHESCO,ESE ROSADO TE QUEDA PERFECTO

Se compraron algunos,pensando en agradar a Drac.

Mientras en el Hotel,ya se habia despertado Drac y Louis seguia dormido,lo miro,se levanto despacio y se fue a bañar,salio se seco y se vistio,se agacho y lo desperto con un beso.

—LOUIS,DESPIERTA, YA ES TARDE

—QUÉ,AH,¡¡AUMMM,TENGO SUEÑO!!

—AH,ENTONCES DUERME PERO TE DEJO EN TU CAMA

Hizo un ademan magico y Louis aparecio dormido en su cama. Salio rumbo a su despacho,reviso en la laptop el estado de cuenta y estaba todo lo que sus amantes gastaban,se reia de lo que gastaban,pero no se preocupaba porque el gasto no llegaba al 5% de lo que el Hotel le rendía.

Llegaron de la ciudad y fueron al despacho a buscar a Drac,tocaron.

—PASE

—HOLA DRAC,MIRA,MIRA LO QUE COMPRAMOS PARA QUE TÚ NOS VEAS PUESTO

Le enseñaron las tangas,las gafas,todo,estaban felices y Drac de ver a Franchesco feliz junto a Carisio.

—BUENO Y QUIEN SERÁ EL PRIMERO QUE ME ENSEÑE, COMO LE QUEDA?-

Se miraron y dijeron.

—LOS DOS DRAC,SI,LOS DOS,COMPLACENOS ,SI DRAC

Drac se rio y dijo:

—ESPERENME TERMINO ÉSTO Y NOS VAMOS

En la mente le dijo a su padre que le ayude con el Hotel,que le tenian un sorpresa Carisio y Franchesco,su padre acepto.

Los dos miraban enamorados a Drac que estaba acomodando carpetas y algo en la Laptop,la cerro y dijo:

—TERMINÉ, ¡¡VAMONOS!!

Abrazo a los dos y llegaron a la habitación de Drac,se entraron al baño los dos,se pusieron las tangas y las gafas,cada quién ayudando al otro y salieron con risitas y empezaron a modelarle y Drac les veia que las nalgas les resaltaba y les quedaba perfecto a los dos,estaba con la boca abierta y se relamia los labios.

—ME ENCANTA,SE LES VE BIEN A LOS DOS,USTEDES SON MIS AMORES

Y ellos oyendo eso fueron a abrazarlo y besarlo que se reia e hizo un ademán y quedo solo con los boxer y los dos se aprovecharon acariciandolo y besando cada parte de su amado vampiro.

Se acostó en la cama sonriendo.

—A VER,¡¡ AQUÍ ESTOY PARA QUE ME MIMEN!!

Los dos sonrieron,mientras Franchesco lo besaba, Carisio lo tocaba con sus manos el delicioso cuerpo de su amado vampiro.

\----DRAC ME ENCANTA ACARICIARTE,TIENES UN CUERPAZO RICO--.

—Y A MÍ ME ENCANTA BESARTE MI AMOR,TE AMO DEMASIADO DRAC

—Y YO TE AMO FRANCHESCO ESO LO SABES MUY BIEN

Carisio le quitó el boxer a Drac y empezó a chuparle el pene,mientras Franchesco se lo comia a besos y eso lo tenia excitadísimo a Drac.No tardo mucho en correrse en la boca de Carisio.

—DRAC,HOY SOLO VOY A ACARICIARTE Y BESARTE,HAZ CON CARISIO LO QUE QUIERAS,ME ENCANTA VERTE GOZAR EL SEXO CON OTRO

Drac por eso amaba a Franchesco,lo comprendía en todo.

El Rey lo viró a Carisio y le sacó la tanga despacio,mirándo al morenazo con ojos lujuriosos,le mordio despacio los pezones,Caricio puso sus piernas alrededor del cuello de Drac y ÉL le penetró despacio,se agacho y le mordio el cuello y empezo a embestirlo fuerte y Carisio sentia un placer inmenso sintiendo la mordida y las embestidas de su amado vampiro.

Franchesco miraba a Drac que gozaba teniendo sexo con el moreno,le encantaba verlo haciendo lo que le gusta, se acerco y le beso el cuello,le lamio los pezones,mientras Él embestia a Carisio,Drac más se excitaba con las caricias de Franchesco y se le escuchaba gemir de placer,dejo de morder el cuello y empezo a besarlo dandole duro y Franchesco empezo a besarle la espalda a Drac y eso le encantaba tuvo orgasmo tras orgasmo y Carisio también.

—QUE RICO DRAC,ME ENCANTA COMO ME PENETRAS,QUE RICO

Drac sentia la gloria,sentia un enorme placer penetrando duro a Carisio y sintiendo a su amado Franchesco besarle y acariciarle su cuerpo,eso le encantaba,hasta que sintio un Gran orgasmo que rugio fuerte y se bajo del moreno.

Se quedo acostado y Carisio aprovecho lamiendole el cuerpo y abrazandolo , Franchesco le sonreia a Drac,viendolo cansado pero feliz.

Lo beso profundo a Drac.

—TE AMO DRAC

—Y YO TE AMO FRANCHESCO

Carisio ni escuchaba nada estaba dandose gusto acariciando y lamiendole el cuerpo de Drac.

—MI AMOR,ME VOY,QUIERO DORMIR UN RATO,MÁS TARDE NOS VEMOS.

Y se despidio con un gran beso.

Drac se quedo sintiendo gusto de lo que el moreno lo acariciaba,lo besaba y lamia su cuerpo.

Carisio fue subiendo con sus besos por el cuerpo de Drac,hasta que llego a su boca y lo beso con pasión,un buen rato estuvieron besándose.

—VAMOS A BAÑARNOS CARISIO,TENGO QUE REGRESAR AL CONSEJO,VAMOS

Se entraron al baño y eran caricias,uno enjabonaba al otro y se reian,salieron se secaron y Drac le dijo que lo dejaria en su habitación a Carisio para que descanse.Lo beso de despedida hizo un ademán y lo dejo en su habitación y ÉL salio rumbo al Lobby y de ahí al Consejo a juzgar a un vampiro rebelde.

—PAPI,ESPERA UN MOMENTO---

—DIME MI TARANTULITA PRECIOSA.

—TE GUSTO LO QUE COMPRARON CARISIO Y FRANCHESCO?.

—CLARO QUE SÍ,SE LOS VEIA LINDOS

—OYE PAPI,PUEDES LLEVARME PARA VER COMO JUZGAS ALLÁ,NUNCA LO HE VISTO

—VAMOS,DEBES APRENDER,ALGÚN DÍA TAMBIÉN TENDRAS QUE HACERLO

—YA,VAMOS ENTONCES

Se subieron a la carroza y se fueron conversando Mavis a su padre,todo lo que hicieron en el Mall.

Llegaron a una enorme edificación,Mavis caminaba junto a su padre viendo como todos le hacian reverencias.

—COLMILLUDITA,ESPERAME AQUÍ. 

Se sento,vio al frente un gran pulpito , una gran mesa y habia sillas y una grande , elegante en medio,vio a su padre que llego a la mesa y Él se sentó en esa elegante silla.

—BUENAS NOCHES,LA ORDEN DEL DÍA,"EL JUICIO A GARDNER GEORGE POR DIFAMASIÓN",PRESIDE EL REY VLAD TEPES DRACULA. —dijo el secretario del Consejo

Mavis escuchó hablar a su padre , al resto de participantes de la mesa y al último al acusado,con las pruebas que había,empezaron las deliberaciones y al último miraron a su padre,que les dijo algo y todos asintieron.

—"QUE EL ACUSADO SE LEVANTE PARA OIR LA DESICIÓN DEL CONSEJO"

George se levantó escuchar cabizbajo.

—YO,EL REY VLAD TEPES DRACULA HE DECIDIDO QUE EL VAMPIRO GEORGE GARDNER ES INOCENTE DE TODAS LAS ACUSACIONES QUE SE LE IMPUTAN,DEBIDO A QUE LO QUE HIZO,FUE SIGUIENDO MIS ORDENES , CUMPLIDAS A CABALIDAD Y SUS ACUSADORES SON CULPABLES DE AMOTINAMIENTO Y SERAN ARRESTADOS EN ESTE MOMENTO Y JUZGADOS A UNA FECHA PROXIMA

George sonrió,era libre y Mavis tambien se quedo con la sorpresa,se dio cuenta que su padre era justo en juzgar.

—GRACIAS SU MAJESTAD

—NO HAY POR QUE,LA VERDAD SALIO A LA LUZ

—PAPI,QUE BIEN

—¡¡TE DISTE CUENTA?!!,ASÍ SE DESCUBREN LAS VERDADES.

Regresaron al Hotel,ya cumpliendo su deber el Rey.


	17. SE ACERCA EL VIAJE DE FRANCHESCO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LLEVAN A DRAC A UNA DISCOTECA PARA DESPEDIR A FRANCHESCO POR LO DE SU VIAJE Y DRAC NO ESTÉ TRISTE

Sólo faltaban 2 días para que Franchesco regrese a la Universidad y ya Drac estaba nervioso,otra vez se iba su Amor.

Los chicos tocaron la puerta del despacho de Drac

\--ENTREN--

\---DRAC,TE VIMOS TRISTE,QUE TE PASA?---

\---AH,ES QUE FRANCHESCO SE VA DE NUEVO A LA UNIVERSIDAD---.

\--PERO DRAC,NO TE QUEDAS SOLO,ESTAMOS NOSOTROS,ESE CHICO CARISIO TAMBIÉN.

Drac sonrio viendolos preocupados por ÉL.

\----Y USTEDES TAMBIÉN VAN A REGRESAR A SU UNIVERSIDAD DESPUÉS---.

\----PERO TÚ NOS DIJISTE QUE NOS VISITARÍAS---

\---CLARO QUE SÍ,PERO NO ESTARAN CERCA DE MÍ---

\---DRAC ES SOLO UN AÑO,Y REGRESAREMOS PARA VIVIR AQUÍ EN TRANSYLVANIA---

\---¡¡QUÉ,VIVIR AQUÍ?!!---

\--SÍ,ASÍ LO RESOLVIMOS AYER,PENSANDO EN TÍ,SÓLAMENTE TRABAJARIAMOS CERCA DE TÍ---

\---GRACIAS,POR ESO LOS QUIERO,SE PREOCUPAN POR MÍ---

\---CLARO QUE SÍ, ¡¡TE AMAMOS DRAC!! ,VERDAD CHICOS?---

\---CLARO QUE SÍ--

Y lo abrazaron,en eso entro Franchesco.

\--HEY,ME LO AHOGAN DE AMOR A MI DRAC,JAJAJA---.

\---FRANCHESCO,¡¡MI AMOR!!---.

\-----DRAC,NO TE PONGAS TRISTE,AQUÍ TIENES A ESTOS HERMOSOS QUE TE QUIEREN---

\---SÍ,PERO...

\---BAH,DRAC SÓLO ME FALTAN 2 AÑOS Y YA,SABES QUE ES MI ILUSIÓN TERMINAR MI CARRERA,ADEMÁS SIEMPRE VAS A VISITARME---.

\---NO ES LO MISMO,QUIERO TENERTE CERCA DE MÍ---

\----HOLA,HOLA,QUE PASA AQUÍ---

\---CARISIO,QUE DRAC ESTÁ TRISTE PORQUE ME VOY EN 2 DÍAS---.

\----PERO SI YA SABÍA ESO Y NO ESTAS SOLO AMADO DRAC,VERDAD CHICOS?---.

\---ESO LE DECIMOS TODOS---.

\---HOLA, ¡¡QUÉ ES ESTO,PARECE UN HAREM!! ,JAJAJAJA---dijo Vlad.

\----PAPÁ,¡¡QUE COSAS DICES!! ,JAJAJA---

\---SEÑOR VLAD,DRAC ESTA TRISTE PORQUE ME VOY---.

\---VAYA DRAC,SOLO NO TE QUEDAS,TODOS ESTOS CHICOS TE ADORAN —dijo Vlad

\---SÍ PAPÁ,PERO CUANDO FRANCHESCO SE VA,SE LLEVA UN PEDAZO DE MI ALMA Y DUELE--.

\----ERES EXAGERADO DRAC,EN VACACIONES SIEMPRE VIENE---

\----DRAC VAMONOS A UNA DISCO A BAILAR COMO DESPEDIDA A FRANCHESCO,VAMOS —dijo Carisio

\-----DRAC MI AMOR,VAMOS,ASÍ BAILAMOS Y NOS DIVERTIMOS, ¡¡VAMOS!!---

\----ANDA DRAC,AQUÍ EL HOTEL TIENE QUIÉN TE LO MANEJE Y NO TIENES NADA QUE HACER POR AHORA EN EL CONSEJO VAMPÍRICO,ANDA,DIVIERTETE---.

Drac miró sonriendo a todos que lo querían y acepto

\---¡¡ESTA BIEN VAMONOS!!---.

Salieron todos del Hotel,se subieron en una carroza y se fueron a la ciudad,llegaron a una Disco y entraron,lo vitorearon cuando vieron que era el Rey,se sentaron en una gran mesa,y lo sacaban a bailar uno tras otro y lo hacian reir.

Franchesco se fue donde el DJ y le pidio que le ponga la canción "My Inmortal" de Evanescense y bailo con Drac,que lo abrazaba a cada momento y los chicos sonreian viendo ese amor puro de los dos.Casi amanecia cuando regresaron al Hotel,Drac habia tomado algunos tragos y se habia recostado en las piernas de Franchesco,que le acariciaba su cabello y se quedo dormido.

Todos los chicos lo miraban dormir.

\---FRANCHESCO,DRAC EN VERDAD QUE TE AMA---

\---SÍ SOMOS ALMAS GEMELAS---.

\---ALMAS,QUE ES ESO?---

\---EN EL MUNDO DE LOS VAMPIROS,TIENEN A SU ALMA JUNTO AL VAMPIRO PARA SIEMPRE,POR ESO LE DIJE A DRAC,QUE CUANDO TERMINEN MIS ESTUDIOS,ME CONVIERTA EN VAMPIRO PARA VIVIR JUNTOS POR LA ETERNIDAD---.

\---AH,POR ESO DICE QUE SIENTE QUE LE HARÁS FALTA---

\----DRAC EXAGERA MUCHO,ÉL SABE QUE NO ME VA A PERDER NUNCA---

\----SE LO VE LINDO DORMIDO---

\---SÍ,ES CIERTO---.

Llegaron y los recibio Vlad...--- Y COMO ASÍ,SE QUEDO DORMIDO DRAC---

\---TOMÓ ALGUNOS TRAGOS,BUENO TODOS TOMAMOS,JEJEJE--

\--YO LO LLEVO A SU CAMA,PARA QUE NO LO CARGUEN---

Y se desvanecio con Drac en una estela escarlata.Entraron al Hotel,riendose,fueron a comer algo al comedor y se fueron a dormir.

Franchesco fue a la habitación de Drac,ya estaba con su pijama acostado y Vlad lo vio.

\---FRANCHESCO,VAS A DORMIR AQUÍ?--

\---SÍ,SEÑOR VLAD---

\--ESTA BIEN,ADIÓS,QUE DUERMAS BIEN---

\---GRACIAS SEÑOR VLAD

Franchesco se puso de las pijamas de Drac y se acosto a su lado,poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de Drac que dormia profundamente y también se durmio,más tarde se desperto Drac,sintio que alguien estaba a su lado y vio la cabeza de Franchesco en su pecho y sonrio,se acomodo lo abrazo y volvio a dormirse.

Drac empezo a soñar con el viaje de retorno a la universidad de Franchesco,lo vio subir al avión y en el trayecto,vio que el avión tenía turbulencia y empezo a caer,todos los pasajeros gritaban y vio a su amado asustado y despues todo quedo en oscuridad y se escuchaban gemidos,gritos.

Drac se desperto asustado y vio a Franchesco a su lado dormido,se tranquilizo de que fue solo un sueño,lo abrazo contra Él y volvio a dormirse.

Se despertaron todos,Drac abrio los ojos,bostezo y movio un poco a Franchesco que desperto sonriendole y lo beso.Hizo un ademán con la mano para asegurar la puerta y empezo a acariciarlo y besarlo Drac,se saco el pijama y se quedo desnudo e igual hizo con su amado.

Comenzaron a saborearse entre ellos,besos,caricias,mordiscos,y Drac le alzó las piernas a Franchesco para besarlo mientras lo penetraba delicadamente,con amor,despacio,besos tan profundos que excitaban a ambos hasta la locura.

Pero Drac le clavo los colmillos en el cuello a Franchesco y empezo a penetrarlo más fuerte,el extasis de ambos era tremendo,Franchesco gemía de gusto sintiendo a su vampiro amado haciendole el amor.

\---DAME MÁS DRAC,TE AMO,ESTA RICO,ASI,ME ENCANTA--

\--TE AMO FRANCHESCO,ERES MI TODO---

Tuvieron un orgasmo juntos,pero Drac seguia y seguia penetrandolo,no queria salirse del cuerpo de su amado,,mientras le besaba los pezones,los mordia despacio,le besaba en la boca.

\----MI AMOR DEJAME HACERTE YO A TÍ TAMBIEN---

Drac se salio de Franchesco y se acosto,éste le chupo el pene a Drac haciendolo gemir de gusto,se le subio encima , se lo metió y empezo Él a hacerle el amor a su hermoso y amado vampiro,mientras se subia y bajaba encima del pene de Drac,le acariciaba el pecho,lo miraba,y Drac lo miraba con esos hermosos ojos azules que Franchesco adoraba,se empezo a mover rápido y tuvo un orgasmo igual que Drac,se bajo y se le acosto encima para seguir acariciandole el cuerpo a su vampiro,llego hasta su boca y se besaron tan profundo y despacio,saboreando el poco tiempo que tenian.

Se quedaron abrazados un tiempo más, se volvieron a besar,sonriendose entre ellos,se levantaron a bañarse y juguetearon unrato más bajo la caída de agua de la ducha.

Salieron,se secaron y vistieron,antes de abrir la puerta,Franchesco lo volvio a besar.

\---TE AMO DRAC---

\--TE AMO FRANCHESCO,TE VOY A EXTRAÑAR--.

Se volvieron a brazar y besar,salieron rumbo al comedor a cenar.

En el camino se encontraron con todos los amantes de Drac.

\---HOLA,DRAC,HOLA FRANCHESCO--

\--HOLA,COMO ESTÁN---

\---DRAC,VAMOS A LA CIUDAD AL MALL A PASEAR TODOS,COMPRAMOS ALGO JUGAMOS ESOS VIDEOJUEGOS,COMO DESPEDIDA PARA FRANCHESCO,DI QUE SÍ---.

Drac miro a Franchesco sonrio....---ESTA BIEN,CENAMOS Y NOS VAMOS--.

\---BIEN.BRAVO,VIVAA---.

Drac se reia de verlos felices y de que lo aman tanto,todos.


	18. FRANCHESCO SE VA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FRANCHESCO SE VA YA DE REGRESO A AMSTERDAM

Fueron al Mall,pasearon,comieron pizza y a Drac le gusto el sabor de la pizza,las personas saludaban a su Rey que iba con tantos chicos rodeandolo.

Llegaron al sitio de juegos,se subieron a bailar en DANCE REVOLUTIONS, lo hacian por parejas y se reian al final,Franchesco bailo con Drac pero no pudo superarlo,siempre ganaba,entonces asomo una hermosa pelirroja y pidio si podia competir con el Rey,Drac asintio sonriendole.

Empezaron a bailar y la mujer hacia igual que Drac a la misma velocidad,y terminaron empatados el score perfecto,se rieron todos y la mujer cogio la cara de Drac , lo beso profundo y largo que dejo sorprendido a Drac , a todos y se fue sonriendo.

Drac se quedo parado ahí con la boca abierta y los chicos eran.

\---DRAC,DRAC,¡HEY,ESTAS BIEN?!---

\--QUÉ,¡QUE PASA?!--

\--ES QUE TE QUEDASTE PARADO AHÍ SIN MOVERTE DESDE QUE ESA CHICA TE BESO---

\---AH,ES QUE ¡NUNCA ME HABIAN BESADO DE ESA MANERA-!--. 

\---PERO DRAC TÚ TIENES AMANTES MUJERES Y NOS VAS A DECIR A NOSOTROS QUE NINGUNA TE HA BESADO?---

\---¡NO ES ESO!,SENTI DIFERENTE CON ÉSTA CHICA---.

\---MI AMOR Y SI ELLA ES TU ALMA PERO EN MUJER?--

\--QUÉ,FRANCHESCO Y ¡TÚ ME DICES ESO?!---

\---DRAC HAY QUE SER REALISTAS,A LO MEJOR ES POR ESO QUE SENTISTE DIFERENTE---

\--PERO FRANCHESCO¡ A TÍ TE AMO!--.

\---DRAC,SI ELLA ES TU ALMA,¡ DEBERIAS ACEPTARLO!--

\--NO SE SI PUEDA,NUNCA LO HABIA PENSADO SIQUIERA---.

\---BUENO DRAC,¡DEBERIAS PENSARLO-!-

\---¡SERÁ PARA DESPUES!, AHORA QUIERO DIVERTIRME ANTES DE QUE TE VAYAS---

\---ENTONCES ¡VAMOS A JUGAR! ALLA EN LAS CONSOLAS---

\---PERO ME ENSEÑAN,¡ JAMAS HE JUGADO ESO!---.

\---¡CLARO QUE SI DRAC!,AQUI ESTE JOVEN ES EXPERTO--.

Jugaron hasta tarde y no cerraban porque era el Rey que estaba jugando y jamás se atreverian a decirle nada.

Terminaron,salieron entre risotadas y llegaron hasta el estacionamiento y ahí estaba la chica que bailo con Drac y lo beso,Franchesco lo codeo para que vaya junto a ella

\---DRAC INVITALA A SALIR PARA QUE DESCUBRAS SI ES TU ALMA,¡ANDA!--.

Ella lo estaba viendo fijamente a los ojos, estaba parada al pie de su auto y no lo abrio porque estaba viendolo a Drac

Ella sonrio cuando vio al rey que se le acercaba,Drac se sonrio y le tomo de la mano.

-hola soy Dracula y como te llamas--.

\---BUENAS NOCHES ME LLAMO ELIZABETH---

\--ELIZABETH.BONITO NOMBRE,EH,QUERIA PEDIRTE SI QUIERES SALIR CONMIGO MAÑANA A CENAR---

\---OH,ESTE SI ,¡GRACIAS!---.

\---BIEN,DIME TU DIRECCION Y TE PASO RECOGIENDO--

La chica le dio la direccion y Drac se despidio dandole un beso en la mano y ella se subio a su auto y se fue.

Drac venia de espaldas a ella viendo a Franchesco sonriendo.

\---YA VES MI AMOR,¡TE ACEPTO LA INVITACION VERDAD?!

\---SI,ME ACEPTO Y SENTI ALGO NO SE,¡COMO CUANDO TE VEO A TI!--.

\---JOJOJO,DRAC,¡CREO QUE SÍ ES TU ALMA!---

\---YA VEREMOS MAÑANA FRANCHESCO,PERO TÚ TE VAS Y...

\---YA DRAC,POR ESO TE DIJE QUE HAGAS ESTO,MAÑANA ME VOY Y TU ESTARAS ENTRETENIDO Y VAS A ESTAR TRANQUILO,LO HICE PORQUE TE AMO DRAC---.

\---¡YO TE AMO FRANCHESCO!--y lo beso , todos miraban enternecidos el amor puro y profundo de Drac y Franchesco.

Regresaron al Hotel entre risas y Vlad estaba feliz de ver a su hijo con personas que lo amaban,se sentaron en la Sala de estar,ya estaba amaneciendo pero no les importaba,Vlad se acerco a Franchesco y le dijo algo al oido y éste les dijo a los otros.

Se aprovecharon un descuido de Drac y se le lanzaron encima que lo hicieron caer del sofá y todos empezaron a hacerle cosquillas a Drac que se reia fuerte hasta que vieron que se estaba quedando sin aliento.

\---DRAC QUE BONITO ES VERTE REIR---

\--SÍ,PERO CASI ¡ME AHOGO!,JAJAJA--.

\----VAMONOS A DORMIR--

\---Franchesco ¡duerme hoy conmigo!

\---Claro Drac---

Se despidieron de los demás y entraron a la habitación.

\---¡Te voy a extrañar!--

\---Yo tambien,pero tu te quedas aqui con los chicos y a lo mejor esa chica es tu otra alma Drac

\---¡Pero Franchesco!...

\---¡Nada Drac!,debes aprender a ser paciente con todo

\----Te amo y quiero darte la despedida--

\---Yo lo mismo Drac,¡sabes que te adoro!.

Sonrieron ambos,se desnudaron y se besaron apasionadamente mucho tiempo y Franchesco comenzo con las caricias a Drac,con las manos le acariciaba el pecho le apretujaba los pezones,se los mordia,los lamia haciendo gemir de gusto a Drac.

siguio besandole el cuello,bajando por el pecho hasta llegar al pene que era lo que queria para lamerselo tan delicadamente,saboreandoselo,se lo lamia de arriba hacia abajo,le hacia circulos por todo el pene hasta que se lo metio en la boca y empezo a chuparselo,hacia arquear la espalda de gusto a su amado vampiro,tan rico sentia drac que se rego en la boca de Franchesco y éste lo saboreaba,entonces se levanto y Él mismo se lo metio por atras y empezo a moverse rico de arriba hacia abajo,haciendo gemir de pasión al vampiro,despues de adelante hacia atras con ímpetu y fuerza que del gusto tuvo un orgasmo Drac,Franchesco sonreia viendolo gozar a su amado,le acariciaba el pecho mientras se movia encima de Él .

En eso Drac levito,se salio de Franchesco y lo acosto para ahora sí,darse el gusto de acariciar a su amado Franchesco,le chupaba los pezones y lo hacia gozar,le levanto las piernas y lo penetro despacio,empezo a penetrarlo muy despacio porque asi lo besaba profundo jugueteando con sus lenguas dentro de la boca,unio sus manos con las de Franchescoy se las puso para arriba de su cabeza y empezo a embestirlo más fuerte y bajo su cara para morderle el cuello y empezo a embestirlo bien duro que Franchesco gemia de placer y tuvo su rico orgasmo.

\---DRAC,QUE RICO,MI AMOR,¡ME ENCANTA ASI!,SI--

Drac escuchando eso,maás fuerte lo embestia y sentia un placer tan fuerte que tuvo un orgasmo,pero seguia con los movimientos,entonces Franchesco sintio que le cayeron gotas de agua en el cuello y se aferro al cuello de su vampiro para abrazarlo.

Drac se salio de Franchesco,tenia los ojos llorosos y Franchesco lo abrazo bien fuerte , lo beso y Drac comenzo a sollozar ya bien fuerte.

\---¡Drac mi amor no llores asi!,NO FALTA MUCHO TIEMPO PARA TERMINAR LA UNIVERSIDAD.

\---TE AMO,¡TE VOY A EXTRAÑAR!,NO QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS

\---MI VIDA,SIEMPRE VOY A ESTAR PARA TI,VAS A VERME ALLA CUANDO QUIERAS--

\---¡NO ES LO MISMO!--

\---NO TE VAS A QUEDAR SOLO,YA SABES--

\---ABRAZAME PARA SEGUIR SINTIENDO TU CALOR MI AMOR

Franchesco conocia muy bien a su vampiro y sabia que cada vez que se iba,se quedaba asi triste y sufriendo por ÉL.

lo abrazo fuerte,se taparon con la sabana y se quedaron dormidos.

Durmieron varis horas y el padre del Rey entro para llamarlos porque se acercaba la hora del vije,al entrar los vio abrazados y a su hijo que tenia lagrimas en las mejillas que dormido sollozaba.

Sabia que el amor que Drac le tenia a Franchesco era tan fuerte,que era imposible que no llorara por Él,le daba pena verlo como se quedaba pero ya se acercaba el termino de los estudios de la pareja de Drac que ahi se acabarian las despedidas dolorosas.

Se acerco a la cama y empezo a llamarlos para que se despierten.

\---OH PAPÁ,¡TENGO SUEÑO!

\---HOLA SEÑOR VLAD--

\--YA ES HORA,TIENES QUE IR AL AEROPUERTO..

\---AH,SI ES CIERTO--

\--DRAC,¡ME AMAS VERDAD?!--

\--CLARO QUE SI FRANCHESCO A QUE SE DEBE ESA PREGUNTA?

\--QUE QUIERO QUE VAYAS A LA CITA CON ESA CHICA Y NO VAYAS AL AEROPUERTO--.

\--¡QUÉ!,PERO SIEMPRE VOY A DEJARTE AL AEROPUERTO--

\----POR FAVOR,DESPIDETE AQUI EN EL HOTEL Y ANDA CON ESA CHICA YA TE DIJE QUE PARECE QUE TAMBIEN ES TU ALMA---

\---CHICA?.CUAL CHICA—dijo Vlad

\---OH,SEÑOR VLAD,AYER EN EL MALL,UNA CHICA pelirroja EN UN JUEGO,LO BESO A DRAC Y EL DIJO QUE SINTIO RARO ALGO QUE NUNCA SINTIO CON NINGUNA DE SUS AMANTES--.

\----AH,CIERTO,PORQUE SI PUEDE TENER OTRA ALMA PERO EN MUJER--

\--¡NO QUIERO IR!,

\--HAZLO POR MÍ,MI AMOR,ASI NO TE SENTIRAS SOLO —dijo Franchesco

¡PERO.!..

\---POR FAVOR DRAC,HAZLO POR MÍ,¡QUIERO VERTE FELIZ!,NO ASI COMO ESTAS AHORA,TRISTE

\---ESTA BIEN,VOY.

\--BIEN A EMPACAR,YA MISMO REGRESO DRAC PARA CENAR.

Y Franchesco salio hacia su habitacion dejando a un Drac enojado.

\---Pero hijo,A LO MEJOR ES CIERTO LO QUE DIJO FRANCHESCO,¡PUEDE SER TU ALMA!

\--SI ES CIERTO,LO QUE SENTI POR ELLA ES MAS O MENOS LO QUE SIENTO POR FRANCHESCO

\---PERO QUERIA IR A DESPEDIRME EN EL AEROPUERTO--

\----DRAC CADA VEZ QUE VAS AL AEROPUERTO SOLLOZAS MUCHO

\---ESTA BIEN,NO VOY.

Y Drac se cambio con magia.

Franchesco regreso rapido donde estaba Drac

\--YA ESTA,VAMONOS A CENAR.

\--VAMOS PAPÁ TU TAMBIEN

Abrazo a ambos y se fueron al comedor a cenar,ahí conversaban y reian,era un ambiente bonito.


	19. ENCONTRE A MI ALMA MUJER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drac encontro a su alma mujer y Franchesco tenia razón

Terminaron de cenar,salieron al Lobby,los zombies ya tenian el equipaje de Franchesco en la carroza que lo llevaria al aeropuerto.

Se sentaron un momento en los sofas de la sala de estar,los amigos de Drac se despedian de Franchesco

\---BUEN VIAJE FRANCHESCO,LLAMA A DRAC PARA QUE NO TE EXTRAÑE TANTO

\---SÍ,FRANK,LO HARÉ,AMO A ESTE VAMPIRO HERMOSO —dijo Franchesco dandole un beso en la boca a Drac

Y los ojos de Drac se llenaron de lagrimas

\----MI VIDA POR FAVOR,NO QUIERO IRME VIENDOTE SONREIR

Drac se seco las lagrimas y le sonrio

\--ESTA BIEN AMOR

\---VIVA EL AMOR--

Eso hizo sonreir a Drac,asomo su hija Mavis a abrazarlo y tambien a despedirse de Franchesco

\---BUEN VIAJE MI FRANCHI,DEJAS A UN VAMPIRO ENAMORADO ATRAS —lo dijo cogiendole la punta de la nariz a su padre.

\---BUENO HIJO,QUE TE VAYA BIEN,Y EN VERDAD LLAMALO PORQUE DESPUES ANDA COMO LOCO POR TODOS LADOS,YA LO CONOCES —dijo Vlad

\--SI SEÑOR VLAD O MEJOR DICHO,EEJEMP,SUEGRITO

\---JAJAJA SI ES CIERTO---

\---YA ES HORA DRAC,ME VOY,TE VOY A LLAMAR SEGUIDO--

Drac se levanto rapidamente Y lo abrazo fuerte

\---TE VOY A EXTRAÑAR,te amo,eres mi todo

\--YO TE AMO DRAC LO SABES PERO DEBO IRME.

\--ESTA BIEN

\--TRATA DE CONOCERLA DRAC,TU SABES LO QUE ES EL ALMA Y COMO SE SIENTE

\--SI,ESTA BIEN--

Franchesco lo beso tan profundo y largo,que otra vez hizo sollozar a Drac y Él tambien lo hizo,era tan grande el amor de ellos dos,

Franchesco seguido de todos menos de Drac que su padre lo abrazo para darle fuerzas de no seguirlo hasta el aeropuerto,le hizo con la mano la despedida y Franchesco le sonrio y le mando un beso volado,cuando lo vio subirse a la carroza e irse,Drac abrazo fuerte a su padre y se solto a llorar,a Vlad le daba pena verlo sufrir por amor,porque sabia como se amaban los dos.

lo hizo sentarse para que se calme,llegaron los otros chicos y los amigos de Drac,junto a Él y en verdad sufrian viendolo llorar.

Se acercaba la hora de la cita con la chica pelirroja,Vlad le dijo

\---POR FAVOR DRAC,YA CALMATE,CUMPLELE EL DESEO DE FRANCHESCO,ANDA CONOCE A ESA CHICA TAMBIEN PUEDE SER TU ALMA

\---ESTA BIEN PAPÁ,ME VOY A LAVARLA CARA Y REGRESO,PARA IRME A VERLA

Drac se hizo humo escarlata y se fue,los chicos se miraban

\---POBRE DRAC,ME DIO NO SE QUE VERLO LLORAR ASI

\---MI HIJO EN EL AEROPUERTO SE PONIA PEOR,PERO AHORA QUE VAYA A ESA CITA,OJALA SEA SU ALMA MUJER,OJALA

\---SI,OJALA POR LO MENOS ASI SERIA MENOR SU DOLOR

Drac demoro un poco,ya sabian que debio estar llorando de nuevo,pero despues de un rato lo vieron asomarse al Lobby,ya venia cambiada la cara,mas tranquilo,Mavis al verlo lo abrazo.

\--Papa,OJALA SEA TU ALMA,LO DESEO TANTO,POR TI,

\--GRACIAS MI LAGARTIJITA,A ESO VOY —DIJO DRAC SONRIENDOLE

Llego donde estaban los demas

\--MIRENME ,ESTOY BIEN ASÍ

\---SI DRAC ESTAS GUAPOTE

\---JEJEJE NO ME HALAGEN TANTO

\---BIEN HIJO,ANDATE EN EL AUTO NEGRO PERO LLEVA CHOFER,ERES EL REY 

\--ESTA BIEN PAPA

Todos lo miraron sonrientes y sus amantes lo abrazaron deseandole suerte,camino hacia la puerta sonriendoles,se subio al auto y se fue

\---SEÑOR VLAD OJALA SEA SU ALMA,SERIA GENIAL,LE CAMBIARIA TODO EN ÉL--

\---ESO ESPERO

Mientras en el auto,ya Drac le habia dado la direccion al chofer y empezo a recordar el rostro de la chica y lo que sintio estando al lado de ella.Demoraron casi 35 minutos llegar al domicilio de la chica,era una mansion la casa de ella,entraron por la garita,el guardia al ver al rey salio corriendo a abrir la puerta y saludarlo y hacerla reverencia.

Llegaron a la puerta,el chofer salio le abrio la puerta al rey,Drac salio y camino a la puerta principal y toco la puerta,le abrio una sirvienta con su traje azul y blanco y se le abrieron los ojos de asombro al ver al rey parado en el portico,enseguida le hizo la reverencia y le hizo pasar,en la sala estaban los padres de la chica y ella ya lista.

Los padres de ella ni siquiera imaginaban quien el que venia a pedir permiso para llevarla a pasear.

Drac entro saludando

\---BUENAS NOCHES

Al levantarse y virarse casi se caen desmayados al ver al rey parado en media sala

\--Bu-buenas noches,su majestad

La chica lo miro con su atavio de Rey y se dio cuenta quien realmente era el hombre que la invito a salir y dijo

\---BUENAS NOCHES MAjESTAD

\--BUENAS NOCHES ELIZABETH,ESTAS LISTA?

Ella miro a sus padres y asintio

\---LA TRAERE TEMPRANO,NO SE PREOCUPEN —dijo Drac

\---ESTA BIEN MAJESTAD —dijeron los padres de Elizabeth,con la boca abierta del asombro,los vieron salir y que se subieron en el lujoso auto

El auto se alejo con la pareja y los padres de ella estaban parados en el portico de su casa mirandose incredulos

\--LYSA EL REY,ERA EL REY

\--GEORGE SI EL REY,PERO COMO LO CONOCIO?

\---TE DAS CUENTA SALIO CON EL REY LYSA,EL REY,JAJAJA,QUIEN SE HUBIERA IMAGINADO Y YO QUE PENSABA DARLE UN SERMON ANTES DE PERMITIRLE SALIR AL ATREVIDO,JAJA

DRAC Y ELIZABETH iban en la parte de atras

\--y Elizabeth DONDE DESEAR IR A CENAR?

\--DONDE USTED PREFIERA MAJESTAD

\--AH ENTONCES SERA SORPRESA —y le hablo en otro idioma al chofer que asintio

\---VAMOS A CENAR DONDE VOY CUANDO SALGO CON MI HERMANA--

\---SI MAJESTAD

\---DIME DRAC A SECAS

\--SI DRAC —y Elizabeth se sonrojo de tratar de tú al rey,a pesar de haberlo besado,porque no lo habia reconocido hasta que lo vio parado en media sala de su casa.

Llegaron a un restaurante árabe,Elizabeth no lo conocia porque nunca habian degustado ese sabor ni ella ni sus padres.

Llegaron,el chofer se bajo y abrio la portezuela al rey,Drac se bajo y le dio la mano cortesmente a Elizabeth para que baje,reconocieron de inmediato al rey le hicieron reverencias y entraron,los atendieron de inmediato y dentro del restaurante todos se levantaron a hacerle la venia a Drac y ÉL asentia con la cabeza.

Les dieron una mesa privada,se sentaron y dejaron el menu.,Drac ya conocia lo que habia ahí,para ÉL PIDIO una porción de KUBBHE y ella pidio lo mismo.

Degustaron su comida y el vino de casa.

\---ELIZABETH,QUE TE PARECIO LA COMIDA ÁRABE

\--MUY RICA DRAC,JAMÁS LA HABIA PROBADO,MIS PADRES NO SON ASIDUOS A ESTA CLASE DE COMIDA DEL ORIENTE

Tomaron el vino,Elizabeth era tan fina en el uso de los cubiertos,como era de buena cuna lo sabia y Drac le sonreia.

Empezo el espectaculo en el restaurante,ellos estaban en el sitio privilegiado y veian claramente el baile llamado Raqs sharqi , la bailarina miraba a Drac ya le habian fascinado esos hermosos ojos azules y lo guapo,en medio del baile le hizo señas para integrarse al baile.

\--ELIZABETH,MIRAME BAILAR,AQUI ENTRE NOS YO FUI FARAON DE EGIPTO

\--QUE DIJISTE?

Drac sonrio y se levanto de la mesa y se dirigio a la bailarina,se saco la capa e hizo la pose de estar casi de punta de pies y todos aplaudieron viendolo que empezo a bailar perfectamente haciendole duo a ella,solamente evitaba que lo bese siempre,la bailarina lo miraba nonadada como le llevaba el son del baile y ella empezo a hacer el baile del vientre y dra sonreia haciendolo igual o mejor que ella hasta que termino la canción,todos le aplaudieron,agradecio los aplausos y fu a sentarse al lado de Elizabeth y su capa sola se puso en su puesto.

\---WOW,QUE LINDO BAILAS DRAC,OH Y ESO DE QUE FUISTE EL FARAON FUE BROMA VERDAD?

\--BROMA YO?NO,ES CIERTO,FUI RAMSES I,ESTOY VIVO POR ESO JAMÁS ENCONTRARAN MI TUMBA.NUNCA LA HICIERON Y EXISTE UNA FORMA DE DEMOSTRARLO CUANDO SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ.

Llamo al mesero y pidio la cuenta,el dueño fue hacia ÉL y dijo

\---SU MAJESTAD,USTED NO DEBE PAGAR NADA,ES UN PRIVILEGIO QUE USTED ESTE DEGUSTANDO NUESTRA COMIDA

\---GRACIAS

Salieron,se subieron al auto y Drac le dijo otra vez en una lengua extraña al chofer donde queria ir,

\---YA VERAS QUE ES CIERTO LO QUE DIJE---

\--DRAC YO NO DIJE QUE ME MINTIERAS EN NINGUN MOMENTO

\---NO YO TAMPOCO PIENSO QUE LO DIJERAS,LO QUE QUIERO ES QUE ME VEAS VESTIDO DE FARAON,SI QUIERES VERME ASI VERDAD?

\--AH,SI,SE TE DEBE VER MAGNIFICO .

\--AH YA LLEGAMOS

\---EL MUSEO DE EGIPTO?PEO ESTA CERRADO

Drac sonrio,salieron y se pararon frente a la puerta y el rey hizo una doble palmada y las puertas se abrieron solas y se ilumino dentro el edificio y Elizabeth para su sorpresa vio a muchas momias caminando y abrieron la puerta haciendo reverencias y diciendo algunas palabras en dialecto desconocido para la chica.

Drac iba erguido y asomaron algunas momias que traian los atavios del Faraon,le pusieron todo y Elizabeth lo veia embelesada a Drac,lo miraba hermoso radiante,le dio la mano y entraron a la sala de los Faraones,ya estaban parados ahí algunos y los ataudes estaban abiertos,todo al ver al

Faraon Ramses I se inclinaron ante ÉL. Y ENTONCES Drac la llevo donde estaba una enorme piedra que contenia una gigantesca imagen del Faraon Ramses I y tenia encima una leyenda en español,se paro y lo vio,era igul a la cara de Drac y todavia hizo la pose que estaba en la piedra más Elizabeth se asombro

\---wow,DRAC ERES TÚ,ERES TÚ,JJAJAJA,SI ERES TÚY AHÍ ESTAN TUS OJOS AZULES Y TU MIRADA

\--TE LO DIJE Y COMO SE ME VE ASI VESTIDO CON MI ROPA DE FARAON?

\--DRAC ESTAS HERMOSO,TODO UN FARAON O SEA QUE TIENES MILES DE AÑOS

\--SI, ASI ES

PERO PARECES DE 30 AÑOS

\--SOY INMORTAL ELIZABETH

\--AH SI ES CIERTO

Le tomo de las manos y la llevo para que vea otras cosas mas,entonces asomo un resplandor fuerte y se escucho una voz que dijo algo en una lengua extraña y Drac le contesto la miro y dijo

\---por favor cierra los OJOS Y LOS ABRES CUNDO YO TE DIGA---

\---ESTA BIEN —y cerro sus ojos.

Drac siguio hablando con alguien en esa lengua extraña y se le escucho reirse a los dos y de repente ya no se sintio nada

\--ABRE TUS OJOS MIRAME

Drac estaba más brillante y tenia en sus manos un hermoso collar que se lo puso a Elizabeth y se la veia muy linda.

\---DRAC ES LINDO ESTE COLLAR

\--ES UN REGALO DE RA,ELIZABETH

\--QUE,EL DIOS SOL,EN SERIO EL DIOS RA?

\--SI,ME DIJO QUE TÚ ERES MI ALMA ELIZABETH Y ES CIERTO ME DI CUENTA EN EL RESTAURANTE Y TU DEBES SENTIR LO MISMO

Elizabeth lo miro sonrojada y dijio

\---SI DRAC SENTI QUE TÚ ERES MI TODO

dRAC SONRIO Y LA BABRAZO Y SE ESCUCHARON VITORES DE LAS MOMIAS Y FARAONES en el lufgar 

\---TE AMO DRAC

\---TE AMO ELIZABETH

Y se besaron ahí frente a todos que aplaudian sin cesar de ver a su Primer faraon ser feliz.


	20. EL REY TIENE NOVIA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FRANCHESCO TENIA RAZON SI ERA EL ALMA PARA DRAC

La llevo a recorrer y saco un pergamino que estaba dentro de una urna de vidrio y le dijo que Él lo habia escrito,y que la firma al final era la suya.

Elizabeth,lo miraba y escuchaba embelesada,a pesar de ser el Rey no era arrogante,ni creido,ni menospreciaba a nadie,era muy educado,estaba tan bien al lado de ÉL,el tiempo paso y Drac ordeno a los sirvientes para que le saquen el atavio de Faraon y las depositen en su lugar.

Drac quedo como el Rey,se despidio de todos y salio con Elizabeth del brazo sonriendo hasta llegar al auto,al entrar Elizabeth sintio el delicado aroma de Drac y lo abrazo.

Ya el Rey con su experiencia se dio cuenta que ella sintio su aroma y sonrio,la abrazo tambien,le acaricio el menton,le alzo el rostro y poso sus labios en los de Elizabeth y la beso con delicadeza y ella igual

—Te amo Elizabeth

—Te amo Drac

Pasearon por la ciudad,dentro del auto,el amor se daba delicadamente entre los dos,los besos a pesar de ser profundos eran hechos más que todo por Drac,sentia lo mismo que sentia por Franchesco,era algo hermoso que sentia.

—Elizabeth,vamos a tu casa,quiero hablar con tus padres

—Esta bien Drac

Le ordeno al conductor ir a casa de su amada,al llegar,salieron sonriendo y abrazados.

Ya en la Sala ,los padres de ella cuando entro el rey se pararon,esperaron que ÉL se siente primero,y Drac comenzo a hablar.

—Yo,Vlad Tepes Dracula,pido su permiso,para cortejar a su hija Elizabeth

Los padres se quedaron estaticos al escuchar esa petición del mismisimo Rey de Transylvania.

—Esta bien su Majestad,tiene nuestro permiso

—Muchas Gracias.

—Perdone su majestad,podria decirnos,como se conocieron?

Drac sonrio,su hija no les habia contado nda, les describio el momento y lugar pero omitiendo el beso por pudor de su amada y les explico que Elizabeth era su alma.

Los padres al enterarse de que es su alma,se dieron cuenta que ella estaba destinada al Rey desde su nacimiento,pero lo que ellos si sabian era que Drac tenia su pareja hombre y que era tambien su alma,pero eso era normal entre los vampiros.

—Disculpe su Majestad,pero su pareja,estara de acuerdo con ésto?

Drac sonrió.

—Se llama Franchesco y justamente Él se dio cuenta dw que Elizabeth era mi alma,estaba junto conmigo ayer en el Mall,pero hoy viajo a Amsterdam a seguir sus estudios en la Universidad y esta mde acuerdo en ésto.

Los padres de Elizabeth sonrieron,eso ya era algo que los alegraba mucho.

Drac se levanto sonriendo,se paro frente a Elizabeth y dijo

—Elizabeth,aceptas ser mi novia?

—Si Drac si te amo

Y el rey le puso un anillo de diamantes en el dedo y Elizabeth lo beso frente a sus padres y drac tambien la beso.Los padres de ella sollozaron de alegria de saber que su hija iba a vivir un cuento de hadas y ser la reina y feliz para siempre.

Se quedo drac un poco más de tiempo conversando y despues se levanto porque ya empezaba a amanecer y debia descansar.

En el portico se despidio de Elizabeth con un beso largo y un abrazo,se enacamino hacia el vehiculo,entro y se fue de regreso al Hotel.

Nadie se habia movido de la Sala de estar esperandolo para enterarse de las noticias de la cita de su Rey y amigo,cuando llego los vio a todos ahí y entro todo serio y cabizbajo.

Al verlo se miraron y pensaron que a lo mejor no resulto.Drac llego hasta ellos y se sento sin decir nada.

—Drac que paso,hijo di algo,estamos inquietos aqui—dijo Vlad

Drac alzo su cabeza los miro serio,se levanto y dijo

—Si es mi alma,jajaja —lo dijo gritando,saltando sonriendo

—Vivaaa,bravooo,bien Drac,que bien —dijo Griffin

—Que bien Drac,tu alma—dijeron los chicos

Mavis escucho el alboroto y vio a su padre feliz se acerco y dijo

—Papi,que te pasa,que dime,dime

—Ah,hija encontre a mi alma,le pedi ser mi novia y me acepto,jajaja

—Que bien papi,ah voy a tener mamá de nuevo.

Vlad lo iraba que saltaba,se reia,su hijo era muy feliz y eso era lo que Franchesco queria.


	21. EL ACCIDENTE DE FRANCHESCO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El avión a Amsterdam sufre una averia

La sala de Estar del Hotel era una algarabia,Drac estaba feliz,habia encontrado su alma mujer.

Pero iba a suceder algo que empañaria esa gran felicidad de Drac,algo que le doleria en el corazon enamorado.

En la tv,la noticia de un accidente de avión les llamo la atencion,se acercaron a ver en una gigantesca tv que habia en la sala,el presentador de noticias informaba.

"—El avión del vuelo #345 que se dirigia a Amsterdam tuvo un accidente en los Montes Cárpatos,parece una anomalía del avión y aqui la lista de desaparecidos"

Estaba leyendo la lista de nombres y dijo:

—Franchesco Williams

Todos miraron a Drac,su cara de asombro y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y furia,grito

—Nooo,no puede ser,no es cierto,no es cierto,Franchesco.

—Cálmate Drac,hay que esperar las noticias,ya han mandado a buscar el avión

Pero Drac caminaba de un lado a otro preocupado,asustado

—No,mi Franchesco,no es posible,no quiero perderlo

Mavis fue a abrazar a su padre diciendole

—Papá,piensa primero,ustedes son almas y creo que tú puedes sentirlo si esta vivo o hablarle a la mente de Franchesco y pueda que te conteste y te diga donde está.

—Es cierto,es cierto,me voy allá para tener silencio.

Salio volando hacia afuera del Hotel,se sento en una piedra y trato de sentir a Franchesco y comenzo a llamarlo en la mente.

—" _Franchesco,me escuchas?por favor escuchame,contestame",_ espero un momento para ver si le contestaba,pero no lo hacia,trato de sentir su energia,pero nada,ya se estaba desesperando cuando.

_"Drac?eres tú? —dijo Franchesco a la mente de su vampiro_

_"Sí mi amor,donde estás?,puedes ver algo para localizarte?estas bien? —dijo Drac_

_"No se ve nada,el avión esta boca abajo y hay bastantes heridos,yo estoy atrapado con el asiento delantero me aplasta las piernas,pero no duele mucho_

_"Voy a buscarte,pero quiero que hagas una cosa,piensa en mí solo en mí,esa energia la voy a seguir para encontrarte mi amor_

_"Esta bien Drac,la verdad estoy un poco asustado,huele mucho a gasolina aquí_

_"Cálmate mi amor,ahora mismo voy a buscarte_

_"Esta bien mi vida._

Drac se levanto de la roca volo hacia el Hotel y le comunico a todos que Franchesco estaba vivo y hablo en la mente con Él e iba a buscarlo donde estaba.

—Hijo,te acompaño y llevemos a más vampiros para ayudar

—Esta bien papá

Se vio llegar a un auto BMW y salio de ahí,Elizabeth,presurosa que llego al lado del Rey,Él la vio la abrazo prontamente.

—Drac escuche las noticias y vine si podía ayudarte en algo

—Mi amor,ya hable con Franchesco en la mente y está vivo,voy a seguir su energia.

—Drac yo tengo el Don de la clarividencia,puedo ver donde esta ÉL,si me lo permites

—Qué?,esta bien

Elizabeth cerro sus ojos,se concentro y percibio el aroma de Franchesco ya que al ser pareja de Drac y ser su alma,ella lo encontraria porque el alma de los tres estaba conectada.

—Drac,encontré la situación exacta del avión.

—Bien,entonces quieres venir conmigo?

Elizabeth lo abrazo y lo beso,todos veian ese beso y la hermosa mujer que lo hacia.

—Sí Drac,me cambio de ropa para el frío de la Montaña

Vlad asomo con 10 vampiros más para ayudar,Drac abrazó a Elizabeth y toco a 5 de los vampiros,miro en la mente de ella y localizo el avion,se hicieron humo escarlata todos y se desaparecieron y Vlad hizo lo mismo.

Llegaron a los Montes Cárpatos,a simple vista no se veia nada del avión,pero Franchesco estaba haciendo lo que le dijo Drac,estaba pensando en ÉL y Elizabeth le señalo que en la nieve habia algo que brillaba,Drac se agacho,lo toco y era una luz tenue de un celular,pero estaba atras de una ventana,sonrio encontraron el avión.

Con magia hizo un viento fuerte y deslizo la nieve que estaba encima del avión y se descubrio el avión que estaba volteado al revés,entre todos lo volvieron a poner normal.

—" _Mi amor,ya estamos aquí,ya enderezamos el avión,vamos a sacarte de ahí_

_—Esta bien mi amor,pero despacio,cuidado una chispa huele a gasolina_

_—"Esta bien_

_—_ Drac,Franchesco esta en la mitad del avióny el asiento le aplasta las piernas,ten cuidado.

—Sí,voy a tener cuidado.

Drac rompio la portezuela que está en la parte lateral del avión y entro,veía mucha gente herida,camino hacia la mitad del avión y lo encontro

—Mi amor,aqui estás,espera voy a retirar este asiento

Lo movio muy despacio y vio un gesto de dolor en Franchesco,se agacho , vio a su susto,la pierna rota y la otra atravezada por un fierro del asiento,pero sacó el fierro y Franchesco gritó de dolor,pero logro sacarlo,lo cargó hacia afuera y ordeno a todos que ayuden a los pasajeros y a los pilotos.

Vlad y los otros vampiros entraron y empezaron a sacar a todos.

Mientras Elizabeth miraba a Franchesco todo ensangrentado y a Drac abrazandolo sollozando de felicidad que lo encontro

—Drac estoy bien,solo me duele un poco

—Pero tienes la pierna rota y esa otra está desgarrada te estás desangrando

—Drac,y si me transformas ahora mismo?sé que los vampiros se sanan rapidamente.

—Que dijiste?,te quieres transformar ahora,pero...

—No quiero morir Drac,me estoy desangrando mucho,no tengo tiempo,hazlo por nuestro amor

—Drac ayudalo,tú lo amas,además es tu alma

Franchesco miro a Elizabeth y sonrio

—Tú eres también su alma verdad?digo,porque lo siento yo también

—Sí Franchesco,hoy lo descubrimos

—Esta bien Franchesco,pero cierra los ojos , la verdad duele transformarse y no puedo hacerte dormir con lo que estás así puede pararse tu corazón

—No importa mi amor,quiero ser como tú,vivir para tí

Drac abrazo con ternura a Franchesco,lo beso,lo miro y se agacho hacia su cuello,lo mordio despacio sollozando y salio de su cuello mirandolo que Él le sonreia.

Casi al instante comenzo el dolor de la transformación y Drac con Elizabeth lo abrazaron para darle fuerza y soporte ese dolor tan intenso,cuando Franchesco empezo a gritar por el dolor,Drac más lo abrazaba sollozando de escucharlo sufrir.

Vlad y los demás vampiros sacaron a los pasajeros,habia algunos muertos,pero igual los sacaron.

Vlad vio a su hijo y a Elizabeth abrazando a Franchesco y al escucharlo gritar se imagino lo que Drac tuvo que hacer,Vlad con el celular llamo a las autoridades para darles la situación exacta para que vengan a rescatar a todos.

Cuando culmino la transformación Franchesco se desmayó de tanto dolor,pero Drac se dio cuenta que las heridas comenzaron a sanar y la pierna rota estaba volviendo a su sitio,eso alegro el corazón de Drac,su amor ya era un vampiro,siempre estaría con ÉL.

—Drac,ya está,jajaja,ya está,vivirá para siempre,nuestras almas siempre juntas estarán

Al escuchar ésto Drac sonrió y beso a Elizabeth y volvio a abrazar a Franchesco.

—Papá,me regreso al Hotel,tú espera la ayuda

—Sí hijo,aquí me quedo,ya llamé.

—Gracias Papá.

Se hicieron humo escarlata y se fueron de ahí y aparecieron en el Hotel,todos vieron a Drac que venía cargando a Franchesco en los brazos y Elizabeth abrazaba a Drac.

—Franchesco,esta bien papá —dijo Mavis

—Sí,pero tuve que transformarlo en vampiro,estaba muy malherido y se estaba desangrando

En eso Franchesco despertó y se dio cuenta que estaba en brazos de su amado vampiro y le sonrio,Drac lo bajo , lo abrazo fuerte y lo beso de tenerlo de nuevo con Él.

Todos aplaudian viendo eso,Franchesco miro a Elizabeth,le tomo de las manos y la hizo unirse a los dos y se abrazaron los tres felices de estar juntos

Los demás sonreian de ver a su amigo,a su vampiro muy feliz,hasta Mike que habia llorado estaba feliz.

—Viva el Rey,Viva sus almas —vitorearon todos

Drac sonreia de ésto,se sentia tan feliz,tenia a su lado a sus almas.


	22. VAMOS A AMSTERDAM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRAC VA A DEJAR A FRANCHESCO A AMSTERDAM

Se sentaron en la sala de estar para conversar y Elizabeth tenía cogida la mano de Franchesco se miraban sonriéndose y Drac los miraba embelesado con sus dos amores.

Griffin dijo

—Drac,mejor tú teletransportate a Amsterdam y deja a Franchesco en su departamento,es más seguro

—Es cierto,que te parece Franchesco

—Si,mi amor mejor así,llego seguro

—Pero te llevo mañana

—Pero porque Drac?

—Hoy quiero tenerte a mi lado,casi te pierdo

—¡Esta bien Drac!

—Drac,ya me voy,mañana nos vemos,adiós Franchesco

—Adiós Elizabeth y ¡gracias!

Drac miro a Franchesco y éste asintio sonriendole.

—Espera mi amor,¡espera!

Drac la abrazo y así salieron del Hotel,se sentaron en la escalinata y se besaron profundamente.

—Te amo Elizabeth

—Te amo Drac

—No sabia que tenias ese don de la clarividencia

—Pensaba decirtelo mañana pero ésto era una emergencia, tenias que encontrar a Franchesco

Drac la miro,le sonrio y volvio a besarla,en verdad que la amaba igual que amaba a Franchesco.

—Drac ya tengo que irme,¡te espero!.

—Esta bien,hasta mañana mi amor

—Hasta mañana mi amor —dijo Elizabeth

Se despidieron con un largo beso apasionado,hasta que Elizabeth se solto y subio al auto para irse a su casa.

Drac se quedo viendola irse hasta que se perdio de su mirada y entro despacio al Hotel y sintio que lo abrazaron y se dio cuenta que era Franchesco que habia volado hasta Él,ahora que era vampiro podia hacerlo,eso hizo reir a Drac.

—¡Ah,ya sabes volar! Franchesco

—Si,Mavis me enseño ahora,jajaja mirame volar Drac

Y Franchesco se transformo en murcielago y subio hasta las nubes y Drac se transformo tambien y lo siguio , entonces se escucharon risas en el cielo,los amigos de Drac y Mavis sonreian de escucharlo feliz a Drac.

Regresaron y Drac haciendo broma cargo a Franchesco y empezo a tararear la cancion de matrimonio y todos hicieron lo mismo haciendolo sonrojar,lo beso,y se teletransporto a su habitación ya que estaba amaneciendo,se besaron y entraron a bañarse juntos,jugueteando bajo el agua que caia de la ducha.

Despues fueron a la cama y empezaron a besarse,como estaban desnudos,empezaron a hacer el amor,despacio como si fuera la primera vez,sus besos eran profundos y largos que sonreian despues Drac lo acosto para montarsele encima y empezar a acariciarlo,lo hacia con tal delicadeza por el amor que le tiene,le besaba el cuello,bajando a los pezones que se los chupaba despacio saboreandolos,despues los besos fuyeron bajando por el torso hasta llegar al vientre de Franchesco,que gemia de gusto,y Drac volvio a irse para arriba para besarlo,le encantaba besarlo.

Franchesco lo empujo despacio para que Drac se acueste y Él acariciarlo,le encantaba besar y acariciar el cuerpo de su amado vampiro,lo beso en la boca un buen tiempo,despues fue a su cuello e hizo algo que nunca lo habia hecho pero siempre lo deseo,le mordio el cuello a Drac salio un hilillo de sangre y empezo a succionarla,Drac se sentia en la gloria,eso le excitaba mucho que gemia de placer igual lo hacia Franchesco,empezo a bajar su boca por el cuerpo de Drac,llego a los pezones y tambien le mordio uno y asi mismo lo lamio y succiono un poquito de sangre,El Rey se arqueaba la espalda del gusto y placer que sentia,más que todo era a quién más amaba,al llegar al pene enorme empezo a lamerselo y de repente lo mordio despacio y Drac dio un respingo de gusto y Franchesco se lo metio en la boca para chuparselo.

Como ahora era vampiro lo hizo con más fuerza y el placer que sentia Drac era indescriptible lo hizo correrse rápido no dejo rastro del nectar de Drac.Volvio a besarle el pecho,el cuello y de nuevo lo beso.

Drac se levanto sonriendole y se puso en posicion y le alzo las piernas y lo penetro despacio,mientras lo embestia lo besaba,y empezo a embestirle más duro porque ya era vampiro,ahora eran más fuertes y Franchesco sentia tal gusto que grito

—¡Que rico! Drac,¡dame más duro!,me gusta,¡me encanta!

Y Drac más duro se lo metia y también le mordio el cuello y gemia de placer,empezo a moverse más rapido porque llegaba al climax y tuvo un orgasmo que lo hizo rugir de gusto y Franchesco hizo lo mismo.

Drac se salio de dentro de Franchesco y se acosto cansado y abrazo a su amado nuevo vampiro sonriendo,se volvieron a besar

—Te amo Drac

—Te amo Franchesco

Se siguieron abrazando , besando y se quedaron dormidos.

Cuando despertaron más tarde,se asearon y bajaron a cenar,comian despacio y reian,salieron ya para ir a dejar a Franchesco en Amsterdam,se despidieron de Él,Drac lo miró sonriendo,se despidio de sus amigos yMavis,se hizo humo escarlata y desaparecio,llegó a la habitación de Franchesco en la Universidad y el compañero de éste se asustó viendo que de la bruma escarlata asomó su compañero de cuarto y un hombre alto,ojos azules,guapo a su parecer.

—Hola Franchesco y éste guapo que viene contigo?

Hola Michael,Él es el vampiro que te dije que es mi pareja

—Hola Michael, soy Dracula

—El Rey Dracula?Él es tu pareja?¡En verdad?!

—Si Michael,no te dije quien era para que no me molesten

—Pero Franchesco,suertudo,¡es guapísimo! y es el Rey de Transylvania

Drac sonreía de ver la cara de sorpresa de Michael , se abrió la puerta y entraron algunas personas y le clavaron la mirada a Drac.

—Hola Franchesco al fin llegaste,¡presenta al guapo!

Michael se le adelanto diciendo

—Gente,es la pareja de Franchesco, es el Rey Dracula

—Queee,el rey Dracula?

—Sí,es cierto,lo he visto en la Tv

—Madre mía es ¡reguapo!

—¡Que envidiaaa!

Drac se reia escuchandolos y dijo

—Hola soy Dracula yFranchesco es mi pareja ya 5 años

—5 años?que calladito te lo tenías Ah,Franchesco

—¡Cuando se casan?!

Se miraron los dos y Drac dijo

—Cuando salga de la Universidad o quizá antes

—Uy y usted es vampiro?—dijo Andrea mirando a Drac

—Ya soy Vampiro también—dijo Franchesco enseñandoles los colmillos

—¡Guauuu,Franchi!,son lindos tus colmillos

—Rey disculpe podria mostrarnos sus colmillos?

—Qué,ah,si

Y Drac les enseño los colmillos que usa en batalla eran enormes

—Guauuu,son enormes,más grandes que los de Franchi

—Pero si es el Rey Dracula, ¡claro que son enormes!

—Oiga Rey,existen rumores de que usted...ejemp..jeje..¡la tiene enorme!

—Oye Michael,¡eso es privado! —dijo Franchesco ya enojado

Drac se rio de ver lo curiosos que son los compañeros de clase de su amado.

—¡Ustedes son muy curiosos!,bueno,me voy tengo mis responsabilidades.

—Rey Dracula podria decirnos cuantos años tiene

—Ah,548 años

—Que cosa?Parece de 30 años

—¡Soy Inmortal!,por eso se me ve así,jajaja

—Ya basta,dejen de preguntar,tiene que irse,¡verdad amor?!

—Si,tengo que irme—dijo Drac

Agarro el rostro de Franchesco , lo beso profundamente , levito con Él y volvio a dejarlo en el suelo

—¡Adiós amor,cuidate!,me llamas de vez en cuando,¡Adios amigos! —dijo sonriendo Drac

Y se fue en una bruma escarlata

—Franchesco tu pareja es un rey,que suerte,¡que envidiaaa!

—Por eso no les conte nada,¡ya estan molestando!

—Pero Franchi,quién no desearia ser pareja de ese hombre hermoso

—Franchi desde cuando eres vampiro?

—Ah,desde ayer que casi me muero en un accidente de avión

—El que venia hacia acá? salio en las noticias

—Sí,en ese y Drac me rescato , me estaba desangrando y tuvo que convertirme

—O sea por eso es que encontraron el avión,no sabian donde estaba

—Sí,porque llamo para dar la situación exacta del avión

—Se ve que te ¡ama demasiado!

—Sí,soy el alma de Drac

—¡Alma?!

—Sí en el mundo de los vampiros hacen zing con su alma o sea su pareja para siempre

—O sea que siempre seras su pareja?

—Sí a pesar que ayer tambien encontro a su alma mujer

—Qué y como van a vivir todos?

—Un vampiro tiene a su alma hombre y alma mujer y a los dos los ama por igual,eso pasó ayer,ella le dio la situación exacta donde estaba el avión porque nuestras almas estan conectadas.

—Ah,¡eso es hermoso!,tener el amor asi debe ser maravilloso

—Si,ella lo ama profundamente como yo lo amo y Él a nosotros.

—Franchesco,tu vida es hermosa

—¡Si,es cierto!.


	23. TE DESEAMOS DRAC

Drac regreso contento al Hotel,y les converso a sus amigos como lo recibieron los compañeros de la Universidad

—Me preguntaron si es cierto que...¡la tengo enorme!,jajaja—dijo Drac

Griffin dijo— Oye Drac y... en verdad la tienes ¡enorme?!,jajaja

—Oye...no seas curioso ,¡atrevido!—dijo Murray

Mavis se acerco al grupo diciendo

—Papi...que tienes enorme?

Todos se pegaron tremenda risotada viendo a Drac colorado con lo que dijo su hija.

—E.e.eh...la paciencia hija...eso la paciencia—dijo Drac ya nervioso

—¡Aja!...si...la paciencia—dijo Griffin

—Cállate—grito Drac

Llegaron los chicos con Carisio,se unieron al grupo saludando a todos y especialmente a Drac,lo abrazaron y lo fueron besando uno por uno y terminaron con Carisio que lo beso más tiempo.

Y Frank le dio un pequeño codazo a Murray para que viera la entrepierna de Drac,se le veia el bultote y estaba excitado firme como soldado

—«SOLDADOOOO...FIIIRMEEE»—dijo Griffin riendose

Carisio dejo de besarlo y lo miro con lujuria,ésto no paso desapercibido a los chicos y Drac sonrio a todos y se llevo a Carisio en una bruma escarlata , todos se rieron

—Drac es Drac,el amor por todos ustedes es grande,puede tener dos almas que ama con locura,pero su corazón siempre tiene a los que tambien quiere,eso es lo bueno de Drac—dijo Vlad,que vio lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Buenas Noches!, señor Vlad—dijeron todos.

—Buenas noches,¡Hola Charles!,puedo hablar contigo?—dijo Vlad

—Claro que si señor Vlad—dijo guiñandole un ojo

—¡Vamos entonces!—dijo abrazandolo y desapareciendose en una estela escarlata

Los demás chicos subieron a sus habitaciones,despidiendose de todos

—Vieron "eso?",Drac con Carisio y el señor Vlad con Charles,hoy hay fuego en el Hotel—dijo Murray sonriendo.

Drac con Carisio llegaron a la habitacion de Drac, se abrazaron y se besaron

—Te extrañe Carisio,no te he visto hace días

—Yo tambien te extrañe,tuve que actualizar informacion de una propiedad que tengo y tú estabas saliendo con tu otra alma y pues con los chicos hablamos que no interfeririamos en nada—dijo Carisio

—Por eso te amo Carisio,piensas en mi y en éste momento quiero estar dentro de tí,te deseo—dijo Drac

La contestación de Carisio fue un abrazo tierno y un beso fogoso ,le metia la lengua dentro de la boca de Drac jugueteando con su lengua y Drac levito con ÉL apretandolo contra si, fuerte como si fuera a perderlo.lo llevo a la cama ,con magia quedaron desnudos los dos,lo acosto en la cama,empezando a besarlo en el cuello,a lamerlo,bajando hasta su pecho y despues a lamerle los pezones,chupandoselos con delicadeza,entrelazando sus manos,por lo alto podia acariciarlo por doquier,solto las manos de Carisio y recorria su cuerpo con caricias que lo hacian excitar más todavia Y el moreno jugueteaba con el cabello del vampiro,tocaba sus fuertes brazos,su espalda.

Con magia lo hizo darse la vuelta,para besarle y lamerle la espalda,se escuchaban los gemidos de los dos sintiendo el placer de las caricias,llego a las nalgas redonditas y fue haciendoles unos chupones,metio su lengua en ese lugar tan ansiado dando vueltas su lengua en el agujero de su placer,se le acosto encima temblaba ya queria hacerlo suyo,le mordia en la nuca despacio,lo heria poquito y salia un hilillo de sangre,lamia la sangre y besaba la espalda de su morenazo.

Entonces lo penetro con delicadeza,muy despacio se movia de adelante hacia atrás dusfrutando de ese cuerpo que le encantaba a Drac,pero lo deseaba tanto que empezo a penetrarlo más fuerte

—¡Así Drac!,duro,me encanta asi duro,me gusta como me lo haces—decia Carisio

—¡Te gusta amor!,asi fuerte quiero que me sientas—dijo Drac

Empezo a darle duro que la cama se movia y parecia que iba a romperse,lo mordio en la nuca y gemia de placer Drac,que tuvo un orgasmo pero seguia dandole duro y Carisio llego al glorioso orgasmo tambien.Se le ocurrio a Drac hacer asomar el caballete y lo amarro boca abajo,las nalgas de Carisio le quedaron bien alzadas y se le monto encima penetrandolo como un salvaje pero Carisio gemia de placer,lo aruño en la espalda le lamia la sangre que salia,hasta que lograron tener juntos el orgasmo,entonces otra vez estaban en la cama y Drac se acosto boca arriba sonriendole al moreno.

Carisio sonrio tambien y se le monto a besarlo y lamerle el pecho bajando despacio y llego al pene de Drac que todavia lo tenia erecto,se lo chupo fuerte y se lo sobaba y le hizo tener un orgasmo,lo solto y se subio a abrazarlo y besarlo,amaba al vampiro

Se durmieron casi 2 horas,hasta que Drac se desperto y lo llamo,se metieron en la ducha y jugaban con el agua,salieron se vistieron y bajaron por el ascensor hasta el despacho,empujandose jugando entre ellos.

Carisio dijo que iba al comedor y se despidio de Drac con un beso.

Pero la noche no terminaba aún y Mike asomo la cabeza por la puerta del despacho

—Hola Drac

—Hola Mike,como estás?

—Supe que encontraste tu otra alma y es mujer

—Si y casi pierdo a Franchesco

Mike se acerco a Drac y melosamente lo beso haciendolo sonreir,lo abrazo diciendo

—Te deseo Drac,vamos compláceme

Drac lo beso y se hizo una bruma escarlata apareciendo en su habitacion,se desnudo y empezo besandolo ardientemente,se acostaron y Mike estaba boca arriba , Drac lo lamia,lo besaba con ganas,le mordio un pezon haciendolo sangrar un poco y lamia su sangre ,siguio besando su cuerpo y lo viro para acariciarle las nalgas se las mordia,Mike daba respingos de placer,sintiendolo todo fogoso al vampiro,se le monto encima y lo penetro despacio pero fue amentando sus embestidas,Mike sintio mas grueso el pene de Drac sentia que le entrad apretado,era que se transformo en el vampiro guerrero y lo penetraba salvajemente y Mike gozaba con eso,asi le gustaba el sexo duro,fuerte salvaje,tuvieron un orgasmo los dos,pero Drac estaba caliente y seguia,demoro bastante,lo viro boca arriba y le alzo las piernas

Mike lo vio asi transformado se lo veia horrible parecia un demonio pero no le importo,lo que sentia era glorioso,ver esos ojos rojos mirandolo con lujuriay que le sonreia con esa boca inmensa y con colmillos enormes,le puso sus piernas alrededor de las caderas y eso mas excito al vampiro,la cama ya se rompia por las tremendas embestidas y el pecho de Mike sangraba de los arañazos que le hacia,le lamia la sangre,el movimiento se hizo mas rapido y tuvieron un orgasmo tremendo los dos.

Drac volvio a ser el mismo y se acosto al lado de Mike sonriendole,Mike lo miraba y le acariciaba el pecho

—Te quiero Drac

—Te quiero Mike

Y volvieron a besarse,se metieron al baño,jugueteando con sus cuerpos,riendose,salieron se vistieron y asomaron en el ascensor dejo en el Lobby a Mike y volvio a irse al despacho..

No paso una hora cuando Louis entro al despacho se abalanzo encima a Drac que estaba de espaldas arreglando unas carpetas,lo viro y lo beso

—Drac ya no me deseas?me has dejado solo

—Louis,claro que te deseo,es que yo...

No lo dejo terminar la frase ya lo estaba besando,Drac lo miro y se lo llevo a la habitacion de Louis,se desnudo mirandolo lo delicado que es Louis,eso tambien lo excitaba lo miraba era tan dulce,tan fragil,se abrazaban,besaban,lo acosto delicadamente a Louis lo trataba diferente,lo empezo a besar a lamer su cuerpo gozando cada palmo de su cuerpo,pero a Louis le alzo las piernas y lo penetro despacio mirandolo a los ojos y besandolo le hizo sentir el peso de su cuerpo,Louis le acariciaba su cabello,sus hombros,sus brazos fornidos,lo embestia gozando cada penetracion,le mordio el cuello y lo penetro con fuerza haciendo gemir de placer a Louis.

Sentia que Drac lo amaba por la forma de hacerle el amor,lo besaba ,lo alzo para quedar Él acostado y Louis encima de Él que empezo a moverse para ahora darle gusto al vampiro se lo metia y sacaba con movimientos de arriba hacia abajo haciendolo gemir de gusto y empezo a moverse de adelante hacia tras ya con fuerzza y tuvieron un orgasmo,Drac se alzo y se quedaron frente a frente se besaron Drac lo abrazo para seguir teniendolo asi y su pene dentro de Louis,lo besaba y movia su cadera y que su pene lo penetrara volvieron a tener un orgasmo,se acostaron sonriendose y besandose.

—Louis te gusto como te hice el amor?

—Claro que si Drac,eres único por eso es que uno se vuelve loco de deseo por tí

Sonrio de escucharlo decir eso y Louis se le monto encima para besarlo y Drac abrazandolo con fuerza.

Drac levito y fueron juntos a bañarse,jugueteando ahí,ya salieron,se vistieron y lo dejo que duerma ,se despidio con un beso y desaparecio en la bruma escarlata apareciendo en su despacho,pero ni bien toco con los pies el suelo,se le doblaron las piernas y cayo de rodillas en la alfombra del despacho,su padre estaba ahi,ya habia tenido una sesion de amor con Charles.

—Drac,que te pasa—dijo Vlad 

Drac miro a su padre sonriendo

—Papá...es que yo estu...ve con 

Y cayo desmayado ahí,Vlad rapido lo abrazo y lo llevo a su habitacion llevando a Drac en sus brazos lo acosto y dijo

—Que pasa?porque esta así,estuve que?no le entendi

Miraba a su hijo dormido,estaba roncando y Drac ronca cuando esta muy cansado.

—Voy a preguntarle a Jhonny

Fue hacia Recepcion y pregunto

—Jhonny,Drac asomo en el despacho y se desmayo,parece cansado sabes porqué podra ser?

Jhonny si vio que los chicos fueron al despacho y dijo

—Señor Vlad es que parece que Drac estuvo con Franchesco,Carisio,Mike y Louis hoy,con Bran no creo porque esta alla jugando con esa Laptop.

—Ah,ya entiendo,pero no deberia hacer eso ya no se alimenta como antes,que duerma entonces.


	24. DRAC PIDIO MATRIMONIO A ELIZABETH

Vlad fue a la habitación de Drac,se sento en un sofá y se puso a leer mientras duerme su hijo,se quedo por si acaso se le ocurre a otro amor de Drac ir a despertarlo para tener relaciones,queria que descanse y ya tenia unas pintas de sangre que habia pedido para darselas cuando despierte.

Y tuvo razón porque despues de 2 horas tocaron quedamete a la puerta y Vlad dijo

—Pase

Era Bran,pero vio dormido a Drac

—Oh,está dormido Drac,que paso,esta cansado?

—Si niño,hoy estuvo con 4 amores,jeje,más tarde lo buscas

—Gracias señor Vlad,hasta luego

—Esta bien

Vlad sonrio mirando a su hijo dormir,que era asediado por hombres y mujeres por la forma de hacer el amor

—Parece que lo hace mucho mejor que yo,le quito la pareja a Alfred,jaja estos chicos gays,Franchesco,su alma mujer,y las otras que siempre vienen a buscarlo.

Pasaron las horas y volvio a anochecer,Vlad se habia quedado dormido en el sofá,vio que ya eran las 6pm y vio a Drac dormido todavia,se levanto estirandose y llamo a su hijo para que se levante

—Drac ya son las 6pm levantate

—Ya voy,tengo sueeeeñooo auuuumph

—Oye Drac,hoy creo que tenias cita con tu alma como se llama Elizabeth creo

Eso hizo despertarse completamente a Drac

—Es cierto,tengo que ir a verla

Se levanto como resorte,se desnudo frente a su padre y lo vio caminando a la ducha,se dio cuenta que tenia un cuerpazo,su torso musculoso,el abdomen marcado,los brazos fuertes y sus piernas fuertes tambien y su...pene flacido era grande

—Ah,con razón,jajaja tiene el cuerpo perfecto

—Que dijiste papá

—Que tienes un cuerpazo,que con razón todos te buscan para estar contigo—dijo Vlad

—Ah,es que hago ejercicios papá,mira alla atrás,tengo un gimnasio personal—dijo Drac

—No sabia que tenias eso,a ver...-oh aqui estan,pesas,mancuernas,etc

Pero penso que hacia ejercicio pero no se alimentaba bien y le iba a decir cuando salga del baño

Drac salio se seco se vistio con ropa elegante y Vlad asintio con su cabeza

—Vaya se te ve bien con esa ropa,pero mira te traje pintas de sangre debes alimentarte,ya hable con el doctor dijo que iba a abastecerte semanalmente.

—Gracias papá,me he sentido cansado ultimamente—dijo Drac

—Solo tomas esa splendsangre pero cuando no te acuestas con tantos esta bien pero ahora tienes mucha actividad sexual y debes tomar sangre humana,Ah vino ese chico eeeh,Bran a buscarte le dije que te busque más tarde

—Oh eso sera cuando regrese de mi cita con Elizabeth

—Hijo,adelantate diciendole lo que haces a ella,que sepa que tu haces eso toda tu vida asi como lo hace Franchesco,no le escondas nada

—Si papá,si pensaba decirle,la amo mucho es mi alma,me voy,adios

—Adios hijo

Dracd bajo hasta el lobby los amigos lo vieron saludandolo con gestos y drac tambien.

Mavis vio a su papá

—Papiii,vas verte con Elizabeth verdad?

—Si Mavis,estoy feliz,voy a pedirle matrimonio hoy mismo,que te parece?—dijo Drac

—Uy siii,pero papi no es apresurado creo que deberias casarte con los dos al mismo tiempo

—Por eso,voy a esperar un mes y traigo a Franchesco para casarnos los 3—dijo Drac

—Guau,jajaja siiii,la boda Real,me haces muy feliz papá,pero viendote sonreir a ti soy mas feliz.

Mavis abrazo a su padre,le encantaba verlo feliz como lo es ahora que tiene a sus dos almas y a todos esos chicos que lo aman.

—Me voy ya se me hace tarde para mi cita

—Nos vemos papi,dale un saludo mio a Elizabeth

—Si mi tarantulita —dijo Drac

Fue donde estaban sus amigos que lo recibieron con un

—Viva Drac,el conquistador de amores—dijeron todos.

—Jajaja,que ocurridos,me voy a mi cita con Elizabeth,le voy a pedir matrimonio

—Qué?bravooo,bien,por fin tus dos almas Drac—dijo Griffin

—Si,le pido a Elizabeth y quiero casarme en un mes y unos dias antes se lo pido a Franchesco allá en la Universidad delante de todos—dijo Drac

—Oh,que sorpresa para Franchesco va a ser muy feliz

—Bueno me marcho,adios—dijo sonriendo

Le aplaudieron haciendolo reir a Drac

Elizabeth ya estaba lista cuando se escucho un auto llegar,se bajo Drac le abrieron la puerta saludo con todos fue a la sala donde estaban los padres de Elizabeth

—Elizabeth,te pido que te cases conmigo

Elizabeth fue tomada por sorpresa,no penso que iba a pedirle eso,pero claro que lo amaba

—Drac si quiero acepto casarme contigo

Y se abrazaron y besaron a la alegria de los padres de ella,su hija iba a casarse con el Rey

Drac saco un anillo de diamantes y se lo puso en la mano de ella y la beso.

—Elizabeth,vamos a celebrarlo,vamos todos—dijo Drac

—Gracias—dijeron los padres de Elizabeth

Fueron a una Discoteca exclusiva que al ver al Rey,le abrieron paso aplaudiendolo y lanzandole vitores

—Viva el Rey,vivan los novios

Todos sonrieron,les dieron la mejor mesa y la musica continuo,la atencion a la mesa del rey fue la mejor,entonces hicieron la "HORA DEL KARAOKE",cantaban algunos y los aplaudian

Drac se levanto y fue al microfono,todos se quedaron en silencio

—Voy a cantarle a mi futura esposa la cancion en frances "Te quiero a morir"—dijo Drac

Cuando termino los aplausos fueron a rabiar,Elizabeth fue donde Drac lo beso y Él la abrazo dandole volteretas

—Vivan los novios—vitoreaba la gente

Drac era muy feliz,sonreia abrazando a su novia,hasta que se sentaron

—Drac y Franchesco sabe de ésto?

—No todavia,pero quiero casarme dentro de un mes y voy a ir a la universidad una semana antes y se lo pido a Él—dijo Drac

—Va a ser una sorpresa,va a ser muy feliz,Franchesco te ama Drac como yo te amo

—Te amo Elizabeth

—Te amo Drac

Salieron a bailar y todos salieron de la pista y dejaron a la pareja bailar una hermosa canción ellos sentian que estaban solos enamorados bailando

Los padres de Elizabeth veian ese amor tan puro de los dos,su hija estaba enamorada del Rey como Él de ella.

Cuando regresaron a la casa de Elizabeth,se despidieron los padres y los dejaron solos en la sala,para que conversen entre ellos

—Mi vida queria decirte ciertas cosas de mí que tú no sabes

—Te escucho mi amor

Drac cogio las manos de Elizabeth y las entrelazo con las suyas,la miro fijamente y dijo

—Amor,yo...tengo mucha actividad sexual con hombres y mujeres...y...pues es algo que hacemos los Reyes y no quisiera incomodarte con eso y...pues quisie..

Elizabeth no lo dejo terminar,lo beso con mucho amor lo miro y dijo

—Amor,no me importa con cuantos te acuestes,ya sé que estas acostumbrado a eso y yo no voy a discutir por eso,sé que me amas y es es lo que importa además somos almas asi como con Franchesco.

Escuchar eso de su amada fue lo mejor,pensaba como Franchesco,lo amaba,se le llenaron de lagrimas los ojos,lagrimas de felicidad

—Que paso Drac,estas sollozando,que pasa?

—Son lagrimas de felicidad Elizabeth,lagrimas de amor—dijo Drac

Elizabeth lo abrazo y lo beso acariciandole su cabello,estuvo Drac media hora más ahi con ella,se despidieron y Drac la invito para comer en el Hotel y presentarla con todos,Elizabeth acepto y dijo que iria a recogerla,se besaron y Drac salio y regreso al Hotel.

Llego al Hotel,entro y sus amigos lo acorralaron haciendole una andanada de preguntas

—Como te fue Drac?

—Que pasó?

—Que dijo?

Drac sonrio,fue a sentarse en un sofá y dijo

—Acepto casarse conmigo,jajajaja

Los amigos y los que oyeron gritaban

—Vivaaa,se casa el Rey,se casa el Rey

—Drac,vas a ser muy feliz con tus dos almas—dijo Murray

—Claro que sí,además me entendio cuando le dije lo que hago con los chicos,piensa igual que Franchesco,jajaja,amo a esa hermosa mujer—dijo Drac

—Guauu,eso esta muy bien—dijo Frank

Vlad asomo y escucho todo

—Bien hijo tus dos almas te aman y aceptan todo de tí

—Si papá,soy feliz—dijo Drac

—Mas feliz vas a ser ahora mismo,Bran te esta esperando en tu habitacion

—Oh,ejemp,ejemp,permisooo,los deberes primero,jejeje—dijo Drac y se hizo humo escarlata

Todos rieron escuchandolo a Drac

—Los chicos me dijeron que despues de la boda se van,pero que regresan cuando terminen la carrera,veo que en verdad lo quieren a Drac—dijo Vlad

—Señor Vlad todos aman a Drac,dijeron que van a trabajar en Transylvania para estar cerca siempre y los escuche que iban a dejar donando sangre para Drac—dijo Griffin

—Oh,eso ya es amor de verdad,que suertudo mi hijo

—Señor Vlad esteee...yo queria preguntarle algo...ejemp..es cierto que Drac la tiene enorme?—dijo Griffin

—Griffin eso es privado—dijo Frank

Vlad se carcajeo de la curiosidad y dijo

—Miren ustedes son amigos de Drac y les voy a contar algo,hace rato que desperto Drac se desnudo delante mío como soy su padre no le importo y bueno,no lo habia visto asi hace siglos y vi que tiene un cuerpazo musculoso y suuu...jejeje en verdad que es enorme,jajaja,con razon parecen abejas tras la miel y bueno lo de hacer el amor una amante de ÉL se acosto conmigo y me conto que es el vampiro más fogoso que a conocido

Los amigos de Drac estaban boquiabiertos escuchando al padre de su amigo y comprendieron porque es tan asediado por sus amantes.


	25. AMOR VAMPIRICO

Drac llego a su habitación y ahí estaba Bran acostado en su cama desnudo y dormido,uso magia para sellar la puerta,se desnudo,se acosto a su lado,lo empezo a acariciar con las manos, el pecho,despues le lamio los pezones e hizo gemir de gusto,empezo a chuparselos,Bran se movia ya estaba sintiendolo que lo acariciaba,abrio los ojos y vio a su amado vampiro en su pecho ,le acaricio el cabello,sus brazos musculosos y Drac se le monto encima,sonriendole y empezo a besarlo,Bran sentia esos besos exquisitos,sentia la lengua de Drac jugando en su boca,despues le lamio el cuello,sentia el peso del cuerpo del Rey,y vio que se alzo un poco rozandole con su pene su piel y le agarro las manos arriba de la cabeza para volver a besarlo profundamente.

Esta vez Drac queria ser más delicado con Él,lo viro para besarle la espalda,se la lamia con dulzura a lo largo que Bran sentia como un escalofrio al sentir la lengua del Rey pasar por el medio de la columna,llego a las caderas se las apretujaba con las manos,jadeando de placer y haciendo gemir a Bran era excitante el roce de sus cuerpos,llego hasta las nalgas se las sobaba en circulos,despues las agarraba y se las besaba,llego al tan ansiado lugar le paso la lengua alrededor de su huequito del amor,le metio la lengua en el ano de Bran y Éste sentia rico la lengua de Drac que jugueteaba dentro de su cavidad anal,le hizo el «Beso Negro».

Bran gozaba de las caricias de su vampiro,volvio a subir lamiendole la espalda y besandosela,lo abrazo fuerte y le rozaba con su pene sobandoselo cerca de la entrada anal y despues se acosto para que Bran lo acaricie.

Bran sintio que se acosto al lado de Él y se le subio rápido a besarlo con ese amor tan lindo que le tiene a su vampiro,le lamio el cuello y llego a los pezones de Drac se ls chupo con vehemencia como si necesitara sentirlos desesperadamente,con sus manios recorria el pecho acariciandolo siguio bajando lamiendole todo su cuerpo,llego hasta el pene enorme,rapidamente se lo lamio de arriba a abajp y vio a Drac hacer un respingo de placer,sonrio y se lo metio dentro de la boca a chuparselo que hizo gemir fuerte a Drac,lo hacia duro y con la mano le sobaba los testiculos y Drac sintio tal placer que rugio al tener el orgasmo y Bran se lo trago el néctar de su vampiro,Drac jadeaba de placer,ya no se aguanto,lo agarro lo viro,lo puso de espalda y en cuatro patas y le penetro fuerte profundo y empezo a embestirlo y Bran sintio las embestidas con gusto,le encantaba el "masoquismo".

Drac lo mordio en el cuello y siguio metiendosela con fuerza,los dos gemian de placer y le llego el orgasmo a Bran,las sabanas estaban mojadas del nectar de los dos,pero eso no les importaba nada,querian seguir sintiendo ese placentero sexo que tenian en ese momento,Drac lo abrazo a Bran sin sacarsela y se viro boca arriba y Bran encima de Él con el pene de Drac metido dentro que sentia rico y ahora Bran le sonrio y empezo a moverse primero lo hizo subiendo y bajando,le encantaba verlo arquearse de gusto,despues le hizo circulos y sentia rico,cuando hizo de adelante para atras fue fantastico se movia duro y Drac lo sentia rico y Bran tambien que terminaron teniendo un rico orgasmo los dos.

Drac levito agarrandolo y se hizo al filo de la cama para dejar a Bran frente a Él y su pene dentro,Bran lo beso y siguio moviendose ya despacio,solamente para sentirse plenos de amor los dos,que encajaban bien los dos,le mordia el hombro a Bran,lo abrazaba fuerte,se besaban y ya agotados se acostaron juntos,sonrieron y se durmieron abrazados.

Vlad subio como a las dos horas,entro despacio y los vio abrazados dormidos,sonrio y se fue a dormir ya era de día,Bran se desperto estaba su vampiro dormido en el pecho de ÉL,lo beso en la frente,le acaricio el cabello,se levanto muy despacio,puso la cabeza de Drac en la almohada,le vio sus lindos labios y no se aguanto se los beso antes de irse a bañar.

Termino de bañarse y se acordo que no tenia ropa para cambiarse y no lo iba a despertar por eso,cogio la toalla grande,se amarro en la cintura,agarro su ropa usada,y le dio un último beso y salio asi hasta ir a su habitacion,Charles salia para desayunar y lo vio,se le acerco y sonriendo le dio tremenda nalgada con la mano a Bran

—¡Ay Charles!, eso duele

—Y Drac?,esta despierto?—dijo Charles

—No,esta dormido desde hace dos horas y ésta es la hora de sueño de los vampiros

—Vaya,estaba con ganas,me va a tocar esperar hasta la tarde

Bran lo miro diciendo—Jejejeje,¡me tienes envidia!,que te gané.—dijo Bran

—¡Yooo?!,envidia de tí,bah,si Drac nos quiere a todos nosotros

—Y qué vas a hacer ahora Charles?—dijo Bran

—Oh,me voy donde Vlad a abrazarlo aunque sea un momento y despues me voy a desayunar

Vieron a la hija de Drac,Mavis que venia a la habitación de su padre los saludo sonriendo

—Mi papi esta despierto?

—No,ya tiene dormido más de dos horas,esta roncando—dijo Bran

—Oh,venia a despedirme,bueno ya no se pudo,adios mamis,jeje

Se rieron de la ocurrencia de Mavis

—Que suertudo Drac,su hija lo ama tanto que tambien nos quiere a todos,si te has dado cuenta Bran?—dijo Charles

—Si,es cierto,bueno entonces nos vamos despues que se case Drac verdad?

—Si,hay que decirle para que ya sepa nuestros planes—dijo Charles

—Bueno,yo me voy a dormir un poco más,nos vemos Charles,auuump

—Duerme bien Bran,yo me voy a manosear a Vlad,jejeje

—Jajaja,Charles pobrecito debe estar dormido—dijo Bran

Y Charles entro a la habitacion de Vlad,estaba dormido con su pijama del hotel,Charles se saco la camiseta se quedo solo con pantalones y medias,se metio en la cama y el vampiro estaba con el brazo estirado y Charles se recosto en su brazo y la cabeza en el pecho de Vlad.

Muy despacio le acariciaba el pecho no queria despertarlo,se subio un poco y le beso en los labios,lo abrazo y estuvo un buen rato escuchando la respiracion de Vlad,se sentia en la gloria solamente con eso,despues se levanto muy despacio y salio rumbo al comedor.

Los dias comenzaban a correr y se acercaba la boda de el Rey de los vampiros con sus dos almas.


	26. SEXO BESTIAL

Charles estaba pendiente de la hora,tamborileaba sus dedos en su habitación,vio entonces que ya era las 6pm y tocó la puerta de Drac y escucho

—Pase

—Hola Drac,jejeje estas disponible ahora?

—Disponible?,jajaja ni que fuera taxi,jajaja

Drac estaba en el baño y ya salia bañado,se seco con un ademan magico,Charles le sonrio

—Drac, desnudame tú,quieres?

Drac le sonrio hizo el movimiento de sus manos y Charles quedo desnudo para deleite de Drac

—Vaya,ustedes le dicen el mañanero,para mí es el nochentero,jeje,tú ven acá

Lo agarro apretandolo con sus brazos y sonriendo,lo hacia adrede para que le duela

—Drac me estas apretando mucho

—Yo quiero que me sientas así de fuerte o no te gusta

—Si me gusta,has lo que quieras conmigo

—Mmm lo que quiera,pues la verdad que tengo unas ganas de usar ésto desde antaño

Y movio su mano haciendo magia, asomaron unas cadenas en el aire y un latigo en la mano de Drac,lo levito y lo amarro con las cadenas dejandolo guindado con las cadenas y de espaldas a Él,se le acercó a la nuca lo beso,le hizo sentir su pene rosandole la piel,bajo a las nalgas de Charles y le hizo unos chupones,se las beso y se hizo para atras y le lanzo un latigazo que lo hizo gemir

Drac se excitó escuchandolo gemir,pero eso no era suficiente para Él,lo volvio a golpear y Charles gimio más fuerte,se acerco a su espalda que ya sangraba y le lamio la sangre y sentia como se estremecia el cuerpo de Charles.

Lo abrazo y con su mano lo empezo a masturbar el pene a Charles y éste gemia de gusto,y estando asi lo penetro,lo embestia y con la mano lo masturbaba,Charles estaba en la gloria sentia un placer único,Drac movio un poco las cadenas para que Charles quede como agachado y darle más facilidad para embestirlo.

Lo penetraba muy fuerte y lo masturbaba y Drac tuvo un orgasmo rico e hizo que Charles tenga uno de tanto masturbarlo y penetrarlo que grito de placer

—Que rico Drac sigue,dame más me gusta ,me encanta,que rico

Se lo saco se hizo de nuevoi para atras y le largo un latigazo en las nalgas y Charles grito pero de placer

—Siii,dame más Drac ,golpeame soy tu esclavo,soy tuyo

Y Drac de nuevo lo golpeo en las nalgas que ya empezo a salirle sangre por las heridas,entonces se le acerco y le lamio los surcos sangrantes y Charles estaba gimiendo de gusto sintiendo la lengua de su vampiro amado ahí,le lamia despacio disfrutando de la deliciosa sangre de su "esclavo".

Y asi heridas las nalgas lo agarro fuerte y lo volvio a penetrar duro,lo embestia como bestia,se lo sacaba del todo y lo volvia meter con fuerza y Charles estaba gozando como nunca.

Ya Drac dejo el latigo en el suelo, y asomo el caballete de madera y lo acosto encima con las nalgas adoloridas sangrantes hacia arriba,le lamio rapido y se sanaron las heridas,lo beso ya con mas delicadeza las nalgas,se le puso despues en frente y Charles empezo a chuparle el pene a Drac que estaba parado ahi con las manos atras de la nuca y moviendose para adelante cuando le vino el orgasmo y se derramo en la boca de Charles..

Drac miro a charles estaba colorado de tanta acción y lo beso no le importo que estuviera todavia con sus fluidos,fue un beso profundo y hermoso,lo miro sonriendo y se volvio a ir atras.

Le metio la lengua en el ano dandole vueltas y chupandoselo,se volvio a posicionar y de nuevo lo penetro duro e hizo que las cadenas lleguen al suelo y desaparecio el caballete y desaparecio las cadenas , quedando Charles en 4 y Drac lo penetraba duro y con la lengua lo acariciaba la espalda y eso hacia gemir fuerte a Charles y tuvieron un orgasmo.

Drac levito y dejo a Charles encima de Él pero lo llevo a la cama y ahi Charles empezo a moverse encima del pene de Drac subiendo y bajando mientras Drac le lamia los pezones y se los chupaba,estaban frente a frente y empezo a moverse de adelante hacia atras y Drac gozaba con ese movimiento,mientras lo besaba,lo abrazo y el movimiento fue más fuerte ambos gemian de placer hasta que vino el delicioso orgasmo y Charles se derramo en el estomago de Drac y sonrieron los dos.

Drac le ayudo a salir de ÉL,estaba muy cansado el chico jadeaba para respirar,lo abrazo un momento,lo dejo que se recupere mientras le besaba el pecho que subia y bajaba de la respiracion rapida de Charles

—te gusto la sorpresita Charles?jejeje a mi me encanto

—Eres ú...ni...co,...Drac...que riiii...coo, estu...voooo.ay me due...le todo mi cu...erpo—dijo jadeando Charles

—Oh,en verdad estas cansado,descansa un rato antes de bañarnos.

Se quedaron acostados mientras Drac lo besaba y le pasaba un dedo por el medio del pecho,mirandolo respirar muy rapido

Ya lo vio más tranquilo y lo cargo al baño,le enjabono mientras Charles se recostaba en una pared del baño,con magia lo puso debajo de la regadera para enjuagarlo

—Gracias ...Drac...me...due...le to...do—dijo Charles

—Te quiero,por eso hago ésto

Tocaron a la puerta y se escucho

—Drac,hijo,se puede?—dijo Vlad

—Entra papá

—Donde estás?

—Acá en el baño,ven ayudame con Charles—dijo Drac

—Charles está contigo?

—Sí pero está adolorido,jejeje creo que se me paso la mano,jejeje.

Vlad se acerco al baño y vio el estado de Charles

—Oye Drac este chico no puede ni mantenerse en pie,que le hiciste?—dijo Vlad

—Eh...mmmm.cumpli mi fantasia de las cadenas—dijo Drac

—Oh...con razón,pobrecito,es rico eso pero cansado más que todo en un humano.

Drac y vlad lo sacaron del baño y los seco con magia,lo sentaron en la cama de Drac,Vlad lo vistio y dijo

—Me lo llevo a que duerma en su habitación,debiste prevenirlo porque si está así es que fue sorpresa o me equivoco?

—Eh,fue sorpresa papá,es que lo vi y se me antojo,tiene un rico cuerpo

Se le acerco al oido y quedito le dijo—Sabes que pudo haber muerto verdad?

Drac lo miro y se asustó,sabia que era cierto lo que dijo su padre,eso lo hacian entre vampiros,con humanos es peligroso.

—Papá,yo...no...yo lo quiero mucho...me deje llevar del deseo..que hago ahora?

—Mira,puedes morderlo e inyectarle tu veneno un poco para que sea una especie de hibrido y no sienta la necesidad de sangre ni le salgan colmillos tampoco,pero muy poco,para que se recupere mientras duerme

—Esta bien,a ver, recuestalo un momento,esta durmiendose mejor espero que se duerma

Esperaron muy poco y Charles se durmio profundamente,Drac se agacho y lo mordio en el cuello solo un momento para darle su veneno y le lamio para que no queden huellas

—Ya está,esperemos la reacción.—dijo Drac

Esperaron mirandolo y vieron que empezo a versele mejor semblante se miraron y sonrieron

—Muchacho de porra caliente se expone sin saber y tú...tú..eres experimentado caramba ten cuidado,bueno me lo llevo para dejarlo en su cama,más tarde le doy una vuelta.

Lo abrazo y se hizo una bruma rojinegra y se llevo a Charles,llego a su habitación,lo acosto,le puso pijama,lo miró un momento sonrio picaramente y lo beso en los labios.

—Charles,Charles,sabes,te senti cuando me besaste en la mañana y me acariciabas,jeje—dijo Vlad.

Y se fue dandole un último beso.

Drac mientras tanto pensaba en que su padre tenia mucha razón,sin querer pudo haber matado a Charles

—Debo tener más cuidado en mis impetus,pero,es que es rico ese Charles,se parece a Franchesco su cuerpo,jeje


	27. PETICIÓN DE MATRIMONIO A FRANCHESCO Y OTRA SORPRESA

Ya estaba cerca el matrimonio con Elizabeth y Drac tenia que ir a pedirle matrimonio a Franchesco,Vlad y Mavis estaban ayudando a vestirse a Drac,estaba radiante y feliz.

Lo iban a acompañar su padre,su hija,Drac ya habia llamado al Rector de la Universidad en Amsterdam para que a la hora fijada reuna a todos los alumnos para el acontecimiento.

En el lobby lo esperaban sus amigos y huespedes para darle la despedida,Jhonny se quedaba a cargo del Hotel,

—Felicidades Drac—dijeron todos

—¡Gracias!—dijo Drac

Se cogieron de las manos y se hicieron una bruma escarlata y se fueron.

Llegaron al rectorado,les esperaba el rector los vio sonrió y saludo

—Bienvenido rey Dracula

—Gracias,ya tiene todo listo?

—Si,jeje Franchesco ni se imagina,estan en receso,voy a solicitar la reunión

Salio,cogio el microfono y dijo

—Señores alumnos de la Universidad,solicito se reunan en el patio que va a haber un acontecimiento,por favor

Todos se reunieron en el patio y Franchesco estaba casi en medio de los alumnos.

El rector pidio a los que estaban cerca del rectorado hagan un camino al Rey y su familia.

Drac estaba con sus atavios reales,su corona,su cadena con el dije Dracul y su capa real, todos al verlo suspiraron se lo veia guapisimo al llegar al centro del patio dijo por el microfono

—Franchesco,puedes venir aquí por favor

Al pobre todos lo empujaron hasta estar frente a Drac,que al verlo tan guapo se le iluminaron sus ojos y Drac dijo

—Yo Vlad Tepes Dracula,Rey de Transylvania,te pido a tí Franchesco,que ¡aceptes casarte conmigo!

Franchesco sonrio y dijo

—¡Acepto casarme contigo mi amor!

Y Drac le sonrio , le puso un anillo de oro en su dedo y lo beso,los aplausos y vitores no se hicieron esperar.

¡Viva los novioooos!,Vivaaaa

Muchos murmuraban

—Que suertudo ese papasote,es guapisimo y es Rey

Mavis y Vlad abrazaron a Franchesco.

Drac abrazo a Franchesco y le dijo algo al oido y se agarraron de las manos y volaron hacia el cielo y dibujaron un corazón en el cielo,todos aplaudian viendo el espectaculo,bajaron despacio dando vueltas y besandose

Se lo quitaron a Drac y lo cargaron vitoreandolo a Franchesco que se reia de las ocurrencias de sus compañeros,era una algarabia y otros rodeaban a Drac pidiendole autógrafos así nada más un rey visita la universidad,algunas se aprovechaban y le daban un beso en la boca o en las mejillas al Rey

Su padre Vlad se carcajeaba de ver rodeado a su hijo de hombres y mujeres que lo besaban.

Hasta que Mavis lo saco del tumulto y Vlad agarro a Franchesco,los juntaron,se despidieron de todos y se fueron dejando con la gran noticia.

Llegaron al Hotel,ahí estaban todos esperando al ver la inmensa bruma escarlata sabian quienes llegaban,eso fue otro escandalo,Drac beso a Franchesco delante de todos y los vitorearon y aplaudieron.

—¡Viva los noviooos,vivaaaa!

Levitaron abrazados hasta el techo del Hotel,arriba las arañas habian tejido

—«Felicidades Dracula y Franchesco»

Se besaron largo allá arriba como si no existiera nadie más

Todos los miraban lo enamorados que estaban,sonriendo,ellos se miraban fijamente y se abrazaron y así bajaron de nuevo al suelo.

Se escucho el claxon afuera,miraron y era "Elizabeth" que llegaba al Hotel corriendo,abrazo a Franchesco y a Drac,beso al Rey en la boca y a Franchesco en la mejilla dijo

—¡Los amo,los amo!

Las arañas arriba tejieron rapidamente el nombre de Elizabeth al lado del de Dracula y Franchesco.

Dracula estaba inmensamente feliz teniendo ahi a sus dos almas

—Jajajaja,¡soy feliz,muy feliz!—dijo el Rey.

Los chicos estaban ahí viendolo feliz a Drac y sonreian, Carisio lloro de felicidad

—¡Vámonos!—dijo Drac y los llevo a su habitación

Mavis estaba feliz viendo a su padre sonreir esa hermosa sonrisa que le gustaba ver,se acerco a los chicos y amigos diciendo

—Vamos al Gran salón,adornémoslo rapido para hacerle la despedida de solteros a los tres ayudenme.

Todos se levantaron rápidamente a ayudar,era un movimiento de todos en el Hotel,hasta los huéspedes ayudaban les encantaba ver feliz a su Rey.

Mientras en la habitación del Rey,Elizabeth miraba las pinturas y se asombro cuando Franchesco le dijo que Drac los pintó,Franchesco reia viendola con la boca abierta,era una linda mujer,se le acerco miro a Drac sentado en la cama,le cogio de la mano la llevo al balcón y dijo

—Eli,esteee,eres virgen verdad?

—Si Franchesco,pero quisiera darle eso de una vez a Drac,¡miralo esta feliz!

Franchesco la abrazo diciendole

—Nosotros amamos tanto a Drac que le queremos dar todo y bueno si vas a hacer eso,¡me voy! debo dejarlos solos.

—No Franchesco,no te vayas,quisiera que estés junto a mí,¡los dos somos almas de Drac!, y quiero que me des fortaleza,porque me dijeron que la primera vez duele.

—Mi Eli,existe una forma para que no duela y es que Drac te muerda y te dé un poco de tu veneno y no te dolera nada,más vale sentiras placer y amor por ser tocada por ÉL.

—Oh,si es así,más quiero y contigo también—dijo Elizabeth

—Eliiii,que picara eres jejeje,vamos a decirle—dijo Franchesco

—Que tanto estan murmurando allá Ah?—dijo Drac

Ellos lo miraron haciendo unas risitas y se acercaron riendose y Elizabeth a manera de baile decia

—Tengo un regalito para el rey,será que quiere? o no quiere?

Drac la miraba divertido,la agarro y la beso,con la otra mano cogio a Franchesco y tambien lo beso.

—De qué regalito estan hablando?—dijo Drac

—Yo Drac,quiero esta noche,entregarte mi virginidad?—dijo Elizabeth

Drac abrio los ojos de asombro y los dos se rieron de la cara que puso.

—Tu vir...gini...dad,pero yo—dijo Drac

—Te amo Drac,te amo demasiado y quiero dartela hoy y no quiero un NO por respuesta y quiero a Franchesco conmigo,quiero que mi otra alma me acompañe.

Drac la abrazo fuerte,y abrazo a Franchesco.

Entonces Elizabeth,empezo a sacarse su blusa blanca y quedo en sosten,se saco el pantalon y quedo en ropa interior bajo la mirada de su amado vampiro,entonces Franchesco se puso detrás de Elizabeth y zafandole el sosten dijo

—Mi amado Drac,aqui esta tu hermosa alma que viene dispuesta a amarte y darte lo que es más puro en ella,...aqui está un alma pura que te ama inmensamente,

La cargo y la puso en brazos de Drac que estaba sentado en la cama todo colorado,la coloco horizontalmente y Él se arrodillo y la beso,mientras con un ademan magico se quedo solamente con el boxer,la miro y se subio encima de ella y ella sintio el peso de su amado vampiro

—Estas segura mi amor?—dijo Drac

—Estoy segura,te amo,tú eres mi alma y yo soy tú alma.

Drac le sonrio y empezo a besarla jugueteando con su lengua en la boca de Elizabeth,entrelazo sus manos y empezo a besarla en el cuello bajando despacio hasta que llego a sus pezones,muy despacio se los lamio y ella solto un gemido y un respingo,fue besandole su hermoso cuerpo despacio,llego hasta las caderas,la miro,hizo un ademan con la mano y la dejo desnuda y Él también..

Beso su monte de venus,bajo los besos hasta los labios inferiores mientras Elizabeth gemia de gusto de placer,con su lengua lamio el clitoris y ella gimio de placer,lo hizo más rapido y seguido y así hizo conocer lo que es un orgasmo a Elizabetha que sintio algo que subio a su cabeza y le vino una explosion de placer,entonces Drac se subio encima de ella y dijo

—Mi amor,quiero morderte e inyectarte mi veneno,no quiero que te duela nada solo que sientas el amor que te tengo

—Si amor,Franchesco ya me explico,hazlo amor

La miro sonriendo,la beso de nuevo profundamente y fue hasta su cuello,la mordio despacio y fue nuevamente a chuparle los pezones,la miro se acomodo puso su pene en la entrada de la vagina,se lo empujo un poco y despues empujo mas fuerte para romperle el himen y entro todo su enorme pene,Elizabet sintio que le llenaba completo,apretado,mientras Drac la miro la beso sin moverse.

Se estaban besando y empezo a embestirla despacio y ella empezo a gemir de sentirlo duro,grande y sentia un placer tremendo y con una de sus manos estaba entrelazada con la de Franchesco.

Drac la embestia amorosamente no tan fuerte,pero escucho que Elizabeth dijo

—Franchesco tú tambien acaricia a Drac, tú eres su otra alma

Drac la miro le sonrio y sintio a Franchesco que se metio en medio de sus piernas a lamerle los testiculos y entonces Drac empezo a embestir más fuerte a su amada sentia un inmenso placer que estaba con sus dos almas al mismo tiempo y sintio un hermoso orgasmo y Elizabeth tambien llego al suyo

Elizabeth escuchaba a Drac gemir y cuando rugio con lo del orgasmo le encanto,seguia embistiendo y besandola,siguio y siguio hasta que tuvo otro.

Franchesco dijo

—Amor dejame enseñarle a Eli,que ella tambien te de gusto

—Si,quiero aprender a amar a Drac,enseñame Franchesco

Drac se acosto boca arriba y sonrio al sentir 4 manos en su pene.


	28. RUMBO A LA FIESTA

Franchesco le empezó a enseñar a Elizabeth a hacer el sexo oral a su alma Drac,con sus manos sobaba el pene de Drac y entonces empezo a lamerle de arriba a abajo mientras lo sobaba de lado a lado y le señalaba que vea el pecho de su amado vampiro subir y bajar rapidamente del placer que estaba sintiendo.

Elizabeth miraba como lo hacia y empezo ella a hacerselo,le gusto sentir en sus labios el grosor del pene de Drac,lo sobaba y miraba como subia y bajaba muy rapido el pecho del vampiro,sonrió y Franchesco le enseño como debia meterselo en la boca y chuparselo,cuando lo hizo escucho gemir fuerte a Drac.

—Solo mételo hasta donde puedas,si ya sientes arcadas no te fuerces,¡ésto lo haces por amor! y por verlo arquearse de placer,¡se lo ve lindo!...mira,mira así es como te digo,¡miralo como se pone!...¡oh es algo placentero! ver que goza con lo que tú le haces—dijo Franchesco

Elizabeth lo vio como se arqueaba hasta atras y gemia fuerte del placer que estaba sintiendo Drac y ella se sentia feliz de hacerlo sentir lo que lo amaba.

Franchesco estaba parado viendo a su amado vampiro haciendo gestos de placer y no se aguanto y se le monto encima a besarlo,le metia la lengua jugueteando con ella dentro de la boca de Drac y ahogando sus gemidos,lo sentia moverse y cuando lo escucho que estaba ya gritando,dejo de besarlo y Drac rugio como nunca,fue un orgasmo tan rico y Elizabeth por instinto se trago todo el néctar de Drac y sintio un sabor dulce y le lamio todo.

Se levanto y vio a Franchesco encima de Drac y Él estaba con los ojos cerrados y respirando muy aprisa,se acerco y Franchesco la jalo y la monto encima de Drac que abrio los ojos y sonrió,sus dos almas estaban encima de ÉL,lo abrazaron y lo besaron por doquier.

—Los amo demasiado—dijo Drac

—Yo te amo y te amaré por toda la eternidad—dijo Elizabeth

—Yo te amo y te amaré siempre—dijo Franchesco.

Se acostaron uno a cada lado y se recostaron en el ancho pecho de Drac y los tres se durmieron tapados solamente con una sábana.

El padre de Drac iba a hablar con su hijo,pero se dio cuenta de que estaban ocupados y puso un hechizo para que nadie moleste y se fue sonriendo

—Mi hijo va a ser muy feliz con sus dos almas y todos los que lo aman

Mientras en el salón de Recepciones ya estaba todo listo,pusieron un Karaoke porque querian hacer espectaculos,Mavis pensaba llamar a su padre,pero en el camino se encontro con su abuelo

—Abuelito,mi papá esta en su habitación?

—Hija,esteee,jejeje...tu papá esta con Franchesco y Elizabeth , ahora estan dormidos dejalos unas horas y despues lo llamas—dijo Vlad

—Oh,¡con los dos?.!..mi papá debe estar feliz,todos lo aman aquí,me ayudaron a preparar todo para la fiesta.—dijo Mavis

—Es cierto,todos lo quieren,los chicos antes de irse van a dejar donando sangre para tu papá,Carisio vendio su casa para venir a vivir aquí con tu papá para estar cerca de Él—dijo Vlad

Mavis se regreso al salon y Griffin pregunto 

—Y Drac? va a venir o no

—Esta eh,ocupado por ahora,más tarde hablo con ÉL,oigan por si acaso nadie va a molestar a mi papá,más tarde voy yo,entendieron?

—Si—dijeron todos

Frank,Wayne Eunice ,Wanda Murray,Griffin y Jhonny se imaginaron enseguida que estaba pasando y se alegraron por Él y siguieron areglando todo.

En el hotel habia una pareja que hacia malabares pues trabajaban en un circo y estaban ahi de vacaciones y se habian anotado para hacer un espectaculo para el rey y sus parejas.

jhonny iba a ser el Dj y algunos tambien se inscribieron para cantar en el karaoke,tenian lista la comida,la bebida,Lydia estaba en camino hacia el hotel,además Mavis habia invitado al Consejo Vampirico a la fiesta y ya estaban llegando.

Ya habian pasado 4 horas y Vlad fue a llamar a su hijo,todo estaba preparado para su fiesta de despedida de solteros,de los tres,entro muy despacio y los vio dormidos a los tres y su hijo en medio abrazado de sus almas,eso fue algo bello que Vlad vio,su hijo su amado hijo era feliz.

—Hijo,hijoooo ya es hora levantate,tienes una fiesta en el salon de recepciones fue idea de todos tus amigos—lo dijo bajito casi susurrando

Drac lo miro diciendo

—Oh,que bien,ya nos levantamos,gracias papá,mira,mira mis almas jejeje soy feliz papá

—Eso veo y me gusta que seas feliz hijo,apresurate llamalos

—Esta bien papá gracias

Y Vlad salio de ahi y fue hacia el salon.

Mientras Drac se estiro y volvio a abrazar a sus almas,los movio diciendo

—Arriba dormilones hay fiesta de despedida de solteros en el hotel

Franchesco y Elizabeth se estiraron y dijeron

—Auuuummmp que perezaaaa,un ratito más amor

Drac los miro sonriendo y abrazandolos a los dos.

—Perezosos,vamos es nuestra fiesta,nuestra despedida de solteros,jeje.

—Oh un ratito más—dijo Elizabeth

—Si amor tengo sueeeñoooo—dijo Franchesco

Drac se levanto y los levitó llevandoselos al baño y...abrio la llave de la ducha y los mojo,los dos saltaron del susto de que les cayó el agua y Drac se reia a carcajadas.

—Drac,que malo,brrrrr...que frio

—Ah,vamos calentandonos entonces—dijo Drac

Entro al baño,se besaron entre todos,abrazandose,enjabonandose entre todos,jugueteando entre ellos,salieron se secaron,se vistieron y ahora si a la fiesta.

Drac abrazo a los dos y dijo

—Vámonos a la fiestaaaa

Y se desaparecio en una estela escarlata,en el Gran salón se vio una inmensa estela escarlata y de ahi salieron los tres sonriendo y todos aplaudian a rabiar.


	29. EL REY ES FELIZ

Cuando llegaron en la inmensa estela escarlata los presentes hicieron una algarabia.

—¡Vivan los novios! ,¡vivaaa!

Eh,Drac y sus almas, ¡futuros esposos!

—Vengan ¡vamos a festejar!

—¡Bravoooo! , ¡amores a la vistaaaa!

Drac ,Elizabeth y Franchesco sonreian viendo como los querian todos y estaban felices por ellos.

La familia de Elizabeth estaban ahi,los habia invitado,ella corrio a abrazar a sus padres,.

—¡Papá! ,¡mamá!...jajaja,soy tan feliz,amo a mi vampiro y Él a mí y Franchesco me quiere mucho y yo a Él, ¡somos felices!.—dijo Elizabeth

—Suegros,¡estan aquí! ,jejeje, ¡gracias! me dieron a está hermosura de novia—dijo el Rey

Y Elizabeth lo beso con ternura,asomó Franchesco

—Hola,¡Buenas Noches!,soy Franchesco

—Hola buenas noches Franchesco,gracias por querer a nuestra hija—dijo la mamá de Elizabeth

—¡Es una hermosa mujer! y ama a mi vampiro hermoso—dijo Franchesco abrazandola

Se rieron,entonces se escucho en el microfono a Jhonny diciendo

—¡Que vengan los Novios a bailar!

—¡Con permiso suegris!—dijo Drac abrazado a sus dos almas

Cuando empezo la canción Drac empezo a bailar y los dos novios al unisono siguiendolo en sus pasos,la gente estaba encantada viendo eso,los aplausos eran a rabiar,se compenetraban bien sus pasos de baile sincronizados y los amigos de Drac mirandolo muy feliz.

Se le escuchaba en todo el salon la risa de Drac y lo que decia

—Jajajajajaja,¡soy feliz amigos!, ¡muy feliz! ,jajajaja

Vlad,Mavis Lydia miraban a Drac,verlo así feliz era lo más maravilloso del mundo,más que todo porque casi siermpre estaba gruñon, enojado,estresado por su trabajo de ser rey y administrar su Hotel y verlo asi era genial.

Empezo a dar vueltas cogido de las manos de sus almas , comenzo a levitar y lanzar chispas de colores a brillar,se los veia increibles y aplaudian el espectaculo formaron un corazón en el aire.

Los 4 amantes de Drac se miraban sonriendo viendolo feliz estaban enamorados de ÉL,que prometieron regresar a vivir en Transylvania para estar cerca de Él,Carisio miraba el espectaculo feliz de ver sonriendo a su amado vampiro.

—Miren a Drac como está feliz con sus almas que mañana se casan y nosotros en unos cuantos meses regresaremos para estar junto a Él,aaah,soy feliz aquí cerca de Drac—dijo Bran

—Yo quiero terminar ya la carrera quiero regresar y quedarme cerca de ese hermoso vampiro de Drac y de su padre Vlad,amo a esos dos vampiros—dijo Charles.

—Yo regresare en cuanto termine la carrera,prefiero trabajar cerca de Él aunque sea una vez a la semana que me toque,¡es tan delicado! ,¡sabe amar! Drac—dijo Louis

—Yo regresaré aqui,¡amo a Drac! ,jamás lo voy a dejar es exquisito y ocurrido sus metodos de amar y hacer el amor,no me importa lo que me haga,¡soy suyo solo suyo!—dijo Mike

Miraron a Carisio que estaba embelesado mirando a Drac bailar,lo tocaron y los miro

—Carisio,tú ya no te vas a ir de lado de Drac verdad?

—No,me vine a vivir aquí del todo,quiero estar cerca de Él ,aunque tenga a sus dos almas sé que siempre tendra amor para todos .—dijo Carisio

Vlad los habia escuchado,se levanto y fue junto a ellos,se sentó y dijo:

—Se lo ve feliz a Drac,ama a sus almas y los ama a ustedes,si estan conscientes de ello verdad?

—Si señor Vlad,Drac nos ama a todos—dijo Mike

—Pero yo regresare por usted tambien Vlad,jeje—dijo Charles

—Oh,me apetecen,jajaja—dijo Vlad

Charles se levanto y se sento en las piernas de Vlad le agarro el rostro y lo beso en la boca delante de todos.

Jhonny se dio cuenta,enfoco una de las luces en ellos y dijo

—¡Que vivan los enamoradooss!

Todos los miraron y aplaudieron

Vlad se sonrojo y todos rieron,el gruñon del padre del rey sonrojado.

Los dos sorprendidos sonrieron a todos

Drac se acerco y dijo muy bajito

—Charles y si de verdad estas enamorado de mi padre? ¡te has puesto a pensar en ello?!

Esas palabras le cogieron de sorpresa a Charles,miro a Vlad y se dijo

«¡Creo que es cierto!,me encanta verlo,besarlo,que me posea y si es cierto?»

—Vlad,¡tú me quieres?!, ¡me deseas?!—dijo Charles

—¡Claro Charles !que te quiero y ¡te deseo! pero no te he dicho nada es por mi hijo y...

Charles no lo dejo terminar lo volvio a besar y dijo

—¡Yo te amo Vlad! ,te amo,te deseo si tú quieres regreso y me quedo contigo solamente

Eso lo cogio de sorpresa a Vlad,habia estado solo tanto tiempo y se decidio enseguida

—Si mi hijo me dice que solamente vas a ser mio,¡sí quiero!, ¡te amo Charles!—dijo Vlad

—Papá,si amas a Charles y estas seguro,me hago a un lado nada más—dijo Drac

—Jajajaja,Charles eres miooo,mioooo,jajaja ¡te amo,te amo!, —dijo Vlad saltando y abrazando alegre a Charles

Y Charles sonreia viendo a su amado vampiro mayor que en verdad lo amaba.

Jhonny decia

—"Oh,va a haber otro matrimonio proximamente.

Los amigos de Charles sonreian viendo a su amigo tan feliz en los brazos de Vlad,eso no se imaginaron que el padre de Drac estuviera enamorado de Charles,era algo tierno.

Mavis saltaba alegre, su padre feliz y ahora su abuelo también,

Lydia estaba con la boca abierta nunca habia visto a su padre estar asi tan feliz,encontro su amor en el Hotel y ver a su hermano tambien feliz,sonrio algo que no hacia muy a menudo.

Elizabeth reia abrazada de Franchesco viendo todo lo que estaba pasando,viendo a su futuro esposo feliz de ver a su padre con su nueva pareja.

Los dos se acercaron a los amigos de Drac y planearon hacer algo por las risitas entre todos,como el rey estaba ocupado con la felicidad de su padre no se dio cuenta.

Prepararon todo,mirandolo de reojo para que no se dé cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo,los demás trataban de taparlos era una camaderia entre todos.

Drac estaba riendo con su padre y amantes cuando sintio que lo agarraron lo pusieron en los hombros de Frank y se lo llevaron gritando:

—¡Viva el novio!

—¡Viva el Rey!

Cuando lo bajaron,se dio cuenta que estaba en medio de la pista y ahí estaban sus dos almas sonriendole,todo quedo en silencio,los demás vinieron a ver que pasaba

Franchesco y Elizabeth se adelantaron se arrodillaron frente a Drac diciendole

— ** _Amor,aquí tus dos almas te pedimos que te cases con nosotros, ¡te amamos! , ¡te necesitamos! ,somos tus almas y tu alma es nuestra—dijeron al unisono._**

—Sí, ¡quiero casarme con ustedes! ,los amo,son mi alma y mi alma es suya—dijo Drac para besar a uno y al otro

Le pusieron dos anillos en su mano,y entonces escucho un coro

Eran todos sus amantes,hombres y mujeres,menos Charles que ya estaba abrazado con Vlad

_**« Amado Rey de los Vampiros**_

_**Dracula el amor de nuestra vida** _

_**siempre estaremos junto a ti,nada ni nadie** _

_**ni la distancia nos separará,** _

_**te cuidaremos y amaremos** _

_**por toda la eternidad»** _

Drac sonrió viendo el tumulto de amantes,estaban todos ahí sonriendole y lo alzaron en vilo y haciéndole reir y Drac gritaba

—¡Soy tan feliz! ,jajajaja, ¡tan feliz! , jajajajaja

Su padre Vlad,su hija Mavis,su yerno Jhonny,su hermana Lydia sonreian de verlo tan feliz y escuchar el grito de todos sus amantes y sus dos almas al unísono

_**" TODO ES TUYO MI REY"**_

**_FIN_ **


End file.
